


Faunus Bred

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: BBC, Big black cock, F/M, faunus, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Several characters becomes attracted to the perks of those from the Faunus/demi-human race.





	1. Top and Bottom Roles

Pyrrha stood in her red and bronze battle gear. She sighed as a thin layer of sweat covered her peach skin. She had an amazing figure that made her one of the most beautiful warrior back in Beacon, her combat school. Such prestige also earned envy and hatred from others, women with less.

Right now, she attended a city office hours after her last class ended. She waited for the other person to finish his business.

“No, no, you tell that piece of shit he needs to fix the gear like he promised.” An ebony man sat on a brown, swivel chair. Behind his desk, he yelled into his earpiece. “He refuses because he thinks he’s getting lower pay than a Human? Did the fool know he talked to another Faunus when we made that agreement last week?!”

Pyrrha eyed the man’s purple collared t-shirt and khaki pants. Business casual, his appearance melded nicely with this office setting - a chair and desk cluttered with devices and photos. He served as an advertiser for his modeling agency, made some good Lien in his line of work.

His incredible body, on the other hand, betrayed the appearance of an ordinary working man. Tall and muscular, he had solid shape that didn’t make him out to be just another beefcake. More than that, he had bulges in the right places - biceps, thighs, even ass. Malik was a bona fide sample of genetic perfection, groomed by Mother Nature with the best of male qualities.

Pyrrha had also seen what was underneath his clothes. Anyone behind a camera in her modeling agency would have had the same privilege. She, as an employee, worked with Malik when he made visits to pose as a guest model for several issues of magazines that required her pictures as well.

“And if that rat tries to threaten us with the White Fang smeal, then he can come over to my office and say it to my face! The police? I’ll tell the police who he is. He better remember which side of the law his greedy ass is on!”

With calm ferocity, Malik tapped his earpiece. As he took a breath to relax, he turned his head. His frown eased into a smile. “Hey Pyrrha. How are you doing, girl?”

The man’s baritone voice pierced Pyrrha’s soul. His subtle odor had already perked her the moment she smelled it. “I’m alright. I’d like to ask the same, but it seems like you’re having trouble on your end.”

Malik let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, some piece of…garbage is burning time on my schedule. This wouldn’t have happened if I had an assistant handling this shit.”

“What happened to Opal?”

“Fired her. She couldn’t control herself in this environment.”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow when she heard the word, control. She ignored this the moment Malik pointed at his head and asked, “Are they there?”

“No. You can take them out. I don’t mind seeing them.”

Malik clenched his hands and breathed. Two bones protruded from his forehead, grew until they became huge bull horns. “Thanks. I always keep them down when I deal with Humans, but forget to put them back up. Do you think it’s a bad habit?”

“Only for people who care.” Pyrrha spoke without constraint. She knew Malik didn’t hide his Faunus traits because of the social norm. In fact, she imagined there were more reasons for her to be cautious of his true nature.

However, her present time didn’t allow her to examine him. She was here to fulfill another errand. “So Malik, did you get the message?”

“I did, almost hard to believe you’re involved.” The Faunus spoke with a grimace. “My friend said he would call for someone. I usually accept just to show appreciation, but I never knew he would send you.”

“Well, it’s a side-job. There’s nothing wrong with it as long as you understand the conditions.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone that you’re doing this,” Malik assured. “I’m not even going to talk about how my friend watches you fight in the underground arena. But at least give me a hint, why the hell are you so involved with the shady side of society?”

Pyrrha undid the bands in her hair to free her long locks of scarlet hair. “It’s all for personal reasons. So are we going to get this over with?”

“I’m not one to turn down a favor.” Malik stood up, revealed his height of ten feet. The dark-skinned hunk circled the desk, pointed at a couch placed against the wall. “Over here is fine. All you need to do is help me finish any way possible.”

“Alright.” Pyrrha felt grateful. She was going to ask if she could do less than what this errand expected her to do. Malik’s request fit her comfort zone just fine.

After the Faunus took a seat on the coach, Pyrrha undid the upper part of her body armor to reveal her black sports bra. Slowly, she undid the back clasp to let the underwear fall, free a pair of nice melons.

“Whoa, those look fine.” Malik’s deep voice made his compliment sound smooth. Pyrrha couldn’t look at him in the eyes when she felt this embarrassed. “You are at the age of consent, right? I can’t believe a young face like yours comes with such an incredible body.”

“In our line of work, it’s mandatory for me to look like this.” Pyrrha heard the Faunus zip his pants open. “If I look any less, then the agency wouldn’t have hired me to be one of their models.”

“True. Also interesting why they would pair us for pictures that go into the Faunus publications.”

Pyrrha looked back to see Malik had finished undressing his pants. In between his thick legs was a flaccid, black dick. The sight of this huge member reminded her to keep her leather gloves on for a more effective performance.

“Just to warn you, it gets bigger.”

“I know.” Pyrrha gulped as she kneeled in front of the hips. After she took hold of it with two hands, she gave the tip gentle kisses and licks. When it grew in size, the Human slid her tongue down its length several times before she moved onto his balls.

“Alright, this is definitely not your first time.”

Pyrrha massaged the huge testicles, tennis balls, with her tongue. She left this job to her hands so she could lick back up the cock. At the tip, she suckled on the tip to take in the big wad of pre-cum. She paused at the next part of the blowjob.

“You don’t have to swallow it whole. Just help me bust a nut; that’s it.”

“Can you let me do this?” Pyrrha snapped. “I’m trying to do my job. You don’t need to talk while you’re the only one having fun.”

Malik’s frown concerned the Human; she didn’t mean to lose her temper. Despite his displeasure, the Faunus mused, “You’re right. I’ll leave this in your capable mouth and hands.”

Pyrrha glanced back at the growing penis. After she adjusted her jaw, she placed her mouth over the huge head, barely taking it in. Further down, she managed to fit a bit more, nowhere near the full length. Pyrrha breathed through her nose as she pulled back, slid the cock along the slimy parts of her mouth.

“That’s it?” Malik chuckled. “I mean, it’s okay to take it like a lollipop. Most gals who got the load out managed it like a donut roll; they knew how to get the sweet filling.”

Pyrrha glared back at the Faunus as her tongue slid back down the length. She also fondled his balls, was tempted for a second to crush them. However, she restrained her anger and wrapped her lips around the tip for another go. This time, she managed to fit half before she gagged. The Human pulled out with a loud gasp as spittle dripped from her red lips.

“You never blew a nine-inch magnum like mine?”

“It’s not the length.” Pyrrha’s hand barely fit around the cock; its girth was wider than a soda can. “I don’t think this can even fit into any normal person.”

Malik placed hands behind his head, relaxed while he got his blowjob. “You’d be surprised. With practice, anything can take anything. And you know you’re not even handling all of my boner.”

“Are you saying this isn’t fully erect?”

“That’s up to you to find out.”

The Faunus’s cocky grin pissed Pyrrha off. She had one hand stroking the penis’s trunk, making slicks with each pass. She silently panicked because she never expected to handle a cock that showed no sign of cumming soon at all.

To step up her game, the sexy warrior wrapped her breasts around the dick. She blew on its wet surface before she rose and fell to stimulate Malik’s skin with her cleavage. Pyrrha grinned when she felt the member twitch, prompting her to move faster, turn this titjob into a workout.

“I’m sorry, that was mean,” the Faunus laughed. “I just moved it because it kind of felt good, but nothing’s going to happen.”

Pyrrha didn’t believe him. She moved faster, added licks at any time possible. When nothing happened, she stopped her cleavage at the part of the dick where her mouth was near the tip. She pressed her hooters against the penis and moved them like a salt shakers while she flicked her tongue against the piss hole.

“Alright, there’s a spark.” Malik sounded comfortable. “But still no cum. By the way, did you also squirt? Some women get so hot from this, they get off.”

The Human denied an answer. She did not want to admit she came twice so far for working this huge meat pole. Pyrrha already struggled to keep down her attraction for the man, his masculine physique and onyx skin. Her wetness reminded her that she had some primal desire to mount the beast, ride him until he pumped his baby mix inside her stomach to start an oven order for his heir (fathered or bastard, she was going to keep the damn child). Only one relationship, the image of another person, stalled such urges.

“Stay quiet, but you can’t hide that stench from me.”

Pyrrha crossed her legs. She cursed after Malik smiled as a witness. Out of spite, she lightly tapped her teeth against his cockhead.

“Whoa, don’t bite it off.” The Faunus placed his head against the female warrior’s head. He lightly massaged her skull with his thick fingers. “Come on, have a sense of humor. I want us to both have a good time even if this is a little messed up.”

“Yes, you know how awkward it is for two co-workers to do this, “ Pyrrha sighed. She gently pushed his hands away from her head. “And you know about my side jobs. Do you think I would like to do this for someone who knew so much about me without my permission?”

Malik looked away. The Human wished she didn’t have to ruin the mood with her logic. However, this small break helped her think of a last resort that she used once only to end up in the restroom for a good amount of the evening.

“Be honest, do you still think I can’t make you cum?” Pyrrha licked her hand. As she slobbered all over her fingers, she tasted the Faunus’s sweet essence stuck on her nails.

“Because you’re not almost there? It’s hard to disagree.” Malik lost his smile after the Human yanked on his thighs. While he didn’t fall, more of his back became exposed. Pyrrha circled her middle finger around the skin near his asshole before she slipped the digit inside.

The Faunus never lost his cool. This made Pyrrha’s job easier, as she dug deep through the tight, warm tunnel, kept going until the finger poked a nut-shaped lump.

“Alright, you found it. That’s one way to get me o-yow!”

Pyrrha rubbed the male g-spot, the prostate. She also engulfed Malik’s dick with her mouth, bobbed down to go deep before she went back up with a vacuum suck. When her jaws felt tired, she took a break by licking and drooling all over the black cock.

“Girl, you’re on fire!” Malik groaned. His body shook, sweat came down his face. His hands ripped parts of the couch. “You might just make it if you can take me over the edge.”

The encouragement urged Pyrrha to suck harder, move faster, slurp louder. She also wiggled her hand inside the ass to make sure the entire prostrate was pleasured. When the cock quivered, she dipped down her head, took as much of it as she could before it hosed cum down her throat.

“Shit, you really, ugh, don’t want it on your body?”

The Human couldn’t reply; she was busy gulping down the gallon of cum. So much came, she had to let droplets spill out of her mouth. The drink also spread warmth throughout her body. A buzz followed, leaving her in a state of euphoria that she never felt with anyone else.

“Hot damn, you drank it all.” Malik’s pants mixed with his chuckles. He moaned after his Human cum guzzler pulled away from his dick with a pop. Trails of white semen stretched between the meat stick and her mouth.

“It’s better than cleaning it up.” Pyrrha partially lied. She found the taste intoxicating, somewhat sweet like raspberry.

Malik leaned up. He used his clean hands to pull up the Human’s long river of scarlet yarn, her hair. “Hold up. Open your mouth and let me see the rest inside.”

Pyrrha sucked the residue cum onto her tongue. She opened her mouth to let the Faunus see the small pool of his white essence.

“That is hot. It’s also a plus you’re so experienced like a little minx.” Malik rubbed her face with tender touches. “And to top it all off, it’s your beautiful self that did this order. Thanks for that.”

“There is nothing to thank.” The flattered Pyrrha swallowed with a loud gulp for the Faunus’s amusement. “Like you said, it’s just an order. Since we’re done, I’m going to leave.”

The Human turned around to reach for her armor. She stopped after large arms wrapped around her naked chest, pressed into her large breasts. “Malik, aren’t we done?”

“I might have changed my mind.” His voice conveyed some traces of embarrassment. “That blowj is making me want more.”

Pyrrha panicked after she felt the Faunus’s weight force her onto her knees. “You said we could finish with only that. What more do you want?”

Malik breathed into the Human’s ears. “I could ask you the same question. What do you want to do? I can’t be the only one who wants to get more out of this deal.”

“Malik, I-.”

“Then give me one reason and it better convince me why we shouldn’t do it here and now.”

While Pyrrha did have a burning desire, she decided to come clean with her sole reason. “I have a boyfriend.”

“That’s fine. He just doesn’t have to know anything that’s happening between us.”

The Human didn’t expect to hear that answer. Feeling ashamed, she added, “But if we do more than this…if you managed to stick that elsewhere, then he’ll know for sure.”

“So he doesn’t have a package like mine?” Malik spun the warrior around to show her his huge member full of pulsing veins. “Wow, he must be giving something that’ll make you want him more than this, right?”

Pyrrha stared at the penis’s tip. Its stink and size tempted her to guide it wherever else it could give her pleasure, fulfill the ache inside her womb. As she kept this in mind, she reached down to pluck her bra off of the floor, to start dressing so she could leave before she did something regretful.

“Alright, that’s fine. I can respect a gal loyal to her man for any reason.”

The warrior fished for the rest of her armor to strap them on. Malik also dressed into his clothes. Pyrrha licked her lips to feel her mouth had stretched out. She made a note to buy some medication for the visible marks later.

“But hey, I’m glad we got together like this. While I usually don’t get back with relief calls, we can get together again if you’d like.”

“I already said I have a boyfriend.”

Malik grabbed the Human’s arm. He pulled her close enough for his hands to grasp both sides of her head. His head went forward until their lips met for a heavy kiss.

Pyrrha couldn’t get out of his strong grip. Seconds later, she eased in, felt enamored by the passionate melding of their lips, her small pair versus his own, large and velvet.

When the Faunus pulled away, he gulped, “See? That wasn’t so bad. If you had me as a lover, you could get more of this every day.”

“You’re a pig.” Pyrrha finished putting on the rest of her armor. She hoped Malik didn’t know that his kiss left her dripping wet. She walked towards the door only stop after her recent lover stood in the way.

“Hey, I know what women usually want. It’s okay to be honest about the simple needs in life.”

The warrior prepared to fight her way out. She didn’t expect the Faunus to open the door, motion towards the exit like a gentleman.

“So if you ever want to hook up again, just let me know. No matter what happens, it’s you who decides what you’ll get anytime, anywhere.”

Pyrrha walked past the smiling man. With a cold voice, she said, “I’ll see you around.”

“Sure, I might come by the arena just to see the Queen in action.”

When the door closed, Pyrrha sighed. She disliked the turn of events, how Malik knew so much about her just because her boss told her to do one of her side-jobs with the Faunus as a client.

As she pondered on other troublesome events, her pocket vibrated. Pyrrha dipped her hand in to take out a Scroll. After she read the caller id, she smiled and placed the device next to her ear, to have a conversation with the other line during her exit out of the building.  
*****  
Pyrrha sighed as she glanced at a screen. Her rectangular, personal device didn’t show new messages in its inbox. The lack of contact allowed her to relax on a bed, in a red sweater and black shorts.

“Hey, are you ready to sleep?”

The warrior glanced up to see her blond roommate enter through the door. His white t-shirt and black sweatpants gave a simple look. Pyrrha didn’t mind, she liked Jaune, her boyfriend, to look as casual as he always did when they were together.

“Almost. I’m just double-checking my email for any work requests.”

“You’ve been recently getting a lot of those.” Jaune sat at the foot of Pyrrha’s bed. He slid a hand up and down her leg, to tickle her bare skin. “You’re not overworking yourself, are you?”

Pyrrha licked her lips to feel none of the stretch marks from her earlier blowjob. “It’s nothing serious. These jobs are only exhausting on the days I have to move from one end of the city to the next, like today.”

Jaune frowned as he scooted over to his girlfriend’s side. “If you need help with transportation costs, I have some spare Lien from my new job.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Pyrrha snuggled against Jaune’s arm. She gave her Scroll one more look before she pushed both sides towards the center to close it. “But I’m a little glad you took up a job. There’s not many nowadays and our expenses in Beacon aren’t getting any cheaper.”

“Yeah, it’s actually kind of weird.” Jaune glanced outside of the window. “I thought this school was covering for us when we first came here. As third-years, it’s a little different now. I guess this is just a taste of what comes after graduation, when they finally kick us out into the world.”

Pyrrha looked up when her boyfriend looked down. “And what’s going to happen to us? I’m fine with what we are. What about you?”

“No complaints here.” Jaune smooched her cheek. “I like the idea of us rooming together after this. Hopefully by then, we don’t have to worry so much about today’s troubles.”

The warrior saw her boyfriend lean down for a kiss. She placed two fingers against his lips. “Actually, I was hoping we could save this for another day.”

“It’s been a month.” Jaune slid his hands up Pyrrha’s sides. “I loved our first time together. When will we do it again?”

“By the next break.” The warrior calculated the days of her schedule within a certain time frame. “We’ll have two days all to ourselves.”

Jaune nuzzled into Pyrrha’s neck. “Okay, but can we at least make out?”

“Not tonight, but tomorrow.” The warrior pecked her man’s cheek. “For tonight, I want to relax. Today’s been exhausting enough, especially if it looks like Ren and Nora is going to be late tonight.”

“Yeah, they’re trying their best to make their own future together.” Jaune laid down on his pillow. “Who knew we would end up dating each other. It’s kind of surreal, like destiny planned to put us in a team so we could make it to where we are today.”

Pyrrha didn’t say anything. And when her mind creeped in images of Malik – the Faunus’s big features – she found herself in a state of emotional turmoil.

This pain eased after Jaune embraced her. This loving warmth prompted her to return it as he yawned, “Good night. I love you.”

“I…love you too.” Pyrrha bit her tongue. She watched Jaune to see he closed his eyes; he didn’t react to her hesitation. Her relief allowed her to snuggle closer until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

An hour later, several pings filled the room. Pyrrha woke up with groggy eyes to roll and take out her Scroll. As she read its contents, her eyebrows furrowed. By the last sentence, she took a deep breath as a different dick came to mind.  
*****

“Hey, you want something to drink?”

Pyrrha gripped bed sheets. She panted, “N-no.”

“You sure? We’ve been at this for hours. You’ve lost a lot of fluids on this bed. All of mine are probably still inside you.”

The crimson warrior closed her eyes. Her sweaty body rocked back and forth as hips rammed into her firm ass. She forced back a scream as a large cock slammed into her cervix while her arms and knees slid across the bed’s cotton sheets.

“Oh, here cums another.”

Hands gripped Pyrrha’s supple breasts. She groaned as warm liquid shot out of the dick speared deep inside her pussy. The warrior endured this while she tried to support the body leaning on top of hers in this doggystyle pose.

“That’s the stuff, do you think you’re going to get pregnant?”

Pyrrha turned her head to glare at a man who had caramel dog ears showing from his head. His rich, brown color showed on his naked, fit body. While Malik had a greater build, this coyote Faunus still had enough power in his physique to last long, fuck hard enough to make the warrior orgasm constantly for hours.

“Damn, you probably had your Aura up to make that condom. When will you give in and just get knocked up, Roja?”

“D-don’t call me that, Tchilee.” Pyrrha muffled a squeal after the dick plunged back into her insides. She yelped after the Faunus smacked the back of her head.

“If you don’t like it, shut up and take it like a good little bitch. Don’t need to hear your damn opinions.”

The sound of slapping flesh grew louder. Pyrrha huffed as the constant tackles left her weak and sensitive. She shivered after her lover kissed down the nape of her neck, towards the tender spots of her back.

“For a Human, you’ve got to be the sexiest fuck I have out of all the other whores and sluts in this city. I guess my people still can’t match some Human qualities.”

The coyote leaned back. Pyrrha followed until her ass sat on his lap with his dick still inside. She adjusted to get ready for a reverse cowgirl fuck.

“Aren’t you going to ask how high you want me to see you jump?”

Pyrrha bit back a retort. She started to move, raise her hips high enough until a bump met the inside of her vagina’s mouth. This cockblock forced her to sit back down.

“Don’t bother asking, that knot should help,” Tchilee laughed. “You might get rid of it if you can make me cum one more time, Roja.”

As the Human moved faster, her bottom smacked into her lover’s hips. The slaps Tchillee gave to her butt cheeks made her spurt faster than the last one. Their long lovemaking made her reach the limit of how much longer she could keep up with the horned up Faunus.

“I’m crossing my fingers, let’s see if this cum will make you a madre of many, starting with one.”

Pyrrha scrunched her face as cum spurted up into her womb. She stuck out her tongue and gasped; the warrior pooled all of her energy into the lower portion of her body.

“Aww shit, it didn’t make it.” Tchilee pushed the warrior off of his lap. His soft cock slid out of her drenched hole. “You are persistent about not wanting a kid. Doing this for your boyfriend? It’s kind of stupid if you made this arrangement with me just to get more Lien.”

Pyrrha breathed with limbs spread out like an eagle. She looked around to see the room’s brick walls. At this delightful studio, she had an affair with her boss inside his private bedroom.

“You know, I’m probably the first sugardoggy to ever exist.” Tchilee slid a hand around the warrior’s collarbone. Sitting up, he looked down to see her averted gaze. “I take care of your financials. You become my mistress while you use all that Lien play around with that sissy boyfriend of yours.”

Pyrrha didn’t comment. She knew the Faunus was prattling; he was an infamous loudmouth.

“And when you do get a pup in that belly, you might need to reconsider staying with that piece of Human trash.”

Still, the warrior said nothing to avoid antagonizing her boss. All she did was let the afterglow of their sex session pass through her system.

“But if that doesn’t happen, so be it. I’m already trying to get this one deer to get an abortion; dumb slut tried to sue me the other day.”

Pyrrha sighed, knowing she heard Tchilee’s show of his shit bag attitude. When she tried to close her eyes, hoped to get some sleep, she heard the door open. Her heart skipped a beat after she realized her boss was still on the bed with her.

“Yo Tchilee! I got a Pop’s game burrito with your name on it! Got it spicy hot so you could have a nice shit after-.”

Pyrrha yanked the covers over her naked body. Her heart thumped against her chest like a drum stick. This fear arose after Malik appeared in a casual black shirt and tight jeans, the ebony Faunus in Human form. He also stopped to scan her covered form.

Only Tchilee didn’t express any concern. He got up to snatch the bag from Malik’s hand. “What the hell is wrong with you, hermano? You used that mouth of hers yesterday. Didn’t she milk you naked?”

Malik cleared his throat. Pyrrha could tell he was as uncomfortable as her, especially when she was in a vulnerable position, mental and physical wise. Tchilee made it worse after he bounced next to Pyrrha to kiss her cheek.

“Whatever, I got to enjoy her tightness, so I don’t mind it if it gets ruined now.” The coyote pointed at the lower portion of Malik’s jeans. “So how about it, hermano? Want to strip down and do her here now? It’d be hot to see how she handles your negro grande.”  
*****

A/N: So will Pyrrha get the negro grande? We’ll find out by the next chapter, when I introduce another character who’s going to get some action in the ghetto jungles.


	2. All Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Schnee handles the frustration of her family's hater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will give us a glimpse with what Weiss is up to. Note, not all things are as they appear to the eye (you could think on this after reading the good parts).

A/N: All signs with Patreon Request means they've been voted from Patreon. This chapter is also released a week later after its publication to my patrons.  
*****

Pyrrha scooted across the soft sheets to get away from Tchilee. She bit her lip to stop an objection. The warrior did not want to have sex with Malik under these conditions, yet she also did not want to offend her arrogant boss.

“Yo, ese. Want to fuck the model-on-hire or not?”

Malik, the visiting bullman, sighed as he sat on a red, padded chair. “No thanks. I only came over to get you lunch because today’s a busy day. Or at least, I thought you didn’t have time to fool around.”

“There’s always time for that.” The coyote shoved the soft burrito into his mouth. After one bite, he pulled the remains away. The bitten piece dripped red sauce onto the bed as its raw, pungent odor invaded the air space. “Just as there’s always time for familia. Mios dios, forgot how good a slice of Pop’s can be after a good fuck. Yeah, remember that thin chick we screwed, the one who had a blue and red eye?”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. She looked at Malik to see him twitch, a crack in his calm expression.

She remained quiet as the chomping Tchilee blurted, “By the time we finished, she was red in both eyes. Dumb bitch couldn’t eat the Pops we got her cause she was so sensitive. Ah, good times, eh hermano?”

“Would sound nice if you didn’t say it in front of a stranger.”

“Oh relax, she doesn’t care.” The coyote glanced at the redheaded warrior with a smirk. “You don’t care about what you hear, got it?”

Pyrrha pushed aside a hair strand with a finger. “It’s none of my business. And I’m also finished, so I’ll leave soon.”

“Then get ready.” Tchilee hopped off of the bed. He walked over to his clean, white desk to pick up clothes from a dark, leather chair. “I want you out working. When you’re not fucking, you’re moving that bonita rump in this studio.”

As the lone Human slid off of the bed, she noticed a change in her boss’s demeanor. Gone was the horny shitbag who she had sex with. In a stylish brown suit - with additions of a checkered scarf and black beret - the coyote reverted back into his businessman persona.

“Malik, thanks for that duck. Are you going to stay?”

“Naw, I might leave soon. There’s plenty of work to do at the office.”

“Then I’ll see you when I see you. Take care not to have too much fun if Pyrrha over there pounces on you like a Human slut.”  
Tchilee winked at his mistress before he made his exit. Silence invaded the scene. Minutes passed as the warrior managed to place a black bra over her breasts.

“Don’t you need to be a little older to wear that type of underwear?”

Pyrrha glanced back to see a smiling Malik. She frowned and slid black panties up her legs.

“What exactly is the tolerant age? I’m nineteen, who makes a living fighting battles that adults should be handling.”

“Not to mention negotiating like one.” The Faunus’s chuckling rumbled like rolling thunder. “Tchilee never told me you’re the ‘special’ person he’s been seeing. Didn’t bother to mention your name, I wonder why he did that?”

“Maybe he’s conscious about us being seen together.” Pyrrha reached for her golden headpiece that lied on a pillow. “He really hates Humans. I wouldn’t be surprised if he killed some out of spite.”

Malik let out a heavy huff through his nose. “Yeah, you could say it’s a deep hatred born from transgressions. But he doesn’t seem to hold you up to that standard. I mean, he jokes about making you the mother of his children. Tchilee never said anything like that before he got into the business.”

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.” Pyrrha’s laugh came off sarcastic, bitter. “It’s already a chore to satisfy him and make sure I substitute my own living energy for a contraceptive. Then he tries to have you fuck me for his amusement.”

“At first, I did like the idea.” Malik leaned into his chair to relax. “But after I think about you and him, it doesn’t seem as...fresh. It feels weird to go after my brother’s sloppy seconds.”

“Excuse me?!” Pyrrha glared at the Faunus as she tried to finish her headpiece’s strap. “Don’t assume I offer myself to just anyone! I’m not a convenient piece of ass!”

Malik held up his hands. “What are you getting mad for? You let Tchilee share his opinion.”

“But you’re not him.” Pyrrha gritted her teeth and looked away. “At least he compensates me for it. I won’t allow anyone to criticize me whenever the hell they want!”

“What about your boyfriend? Doesn’t he deserve to know about this?”

Pyrrha shifted from anger into hesitation. “He doesn’t have to know. He’s...too pure for this.”

“He better not be. If he knows you’re doing all of this behind his back, it’s going to create problems.” Malik crossed his arms and frowned. “And is that boy really worth it? For his sake, you’re making choices for a relationship that might barely make it to graduation.”

Pyrrha pursed her lips. She slowly asked, “How much did Tchilee tell you?”

“Everything.” Malik’s confession left Pyrrha in a state of disbelief. “Like I know you’re the one who offered him the terms that bring you two here every once in a while. He gets similar offers, so it’s lucky he agreed to yours. He also tells me you fight in the Arena and work extra hours in the studio.”

The ebony Faunus gripped his shirt sleeves. “And all this Jaune kid does is drive a goddamn cab. Holy shit, Pyrrha, just saying it out loud is making me mad. No woman ever needs to go that far and still be someone else’s on-call whore.”

The warrior had every reason to be mad, at most try to beat the shit out of the nosy Faunus. However, his words hit a soft spot. Her discomfort was so great, she could not muster the willpower to argue.

“Pyrrha? Hey, you okay?”

The Human realized her eyes became wet. She wiped them with a hand. “I’m fine, but we’re done talking. Please, get out so I can change in one piece.”

“Damn it, Pyrrha, girl.” Malik walked over to sit next to the warrior. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad. I mean, I was trying to share some common sense, but not to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying.” The Human tried to keep her sniffles quiet. “But it feels so humiliating to hear someone tell me they know what I’m doing. Why did you even listen to him in the first place?”

The dark Faunus chuckled, “Do you know my brother? He talks. Hell, he uses five other languages just so he can force whoever’s listening to hear him yak more. He got that big brain from his dad, some bigshot international guy.”

The warrior found the fact a little interesting. It also helped to hear about a different topic. “But he calls you hermano. Are you two related?”

“No, he’s all Faunus. I’m half special and, brace yourself, half Human.”

The news swallowed Pyrrha’s sorrow, replace it with intrigue. “Human? But the Kingdom’s census says-.”

“Fuck the census.” Malik became worried when he saw the warrior’s glare. “I mean it. This whole Human or Faunus category is bullshit. We’re allowed to share how much of what is in our blood. I’m not ashamed.”

“I never said you had to be, but badmouthing the system isn’t necessary.” Pyrrha began to look for the rest of her clothes. “And what is the part about you that’s...special?”

The large Faunus got up to reach for the Human’s shirt. He tossed it over to its owner. “I’m part Minotaur. Not to sound my own horn, but I come from a line of legendary creatures.”

“So I’ve read.” Pyrrha yanked on a boot to make its end go up her bare foot. “But they say that subgroup has been gone for more than a century. How can you know about inheriting that lineage?”

“Cause my pop was one. It also shows in my powers. And have you ever seen a body like this on any other man?”

Pyrrha watched the self-proclaimed Minotaur flex. His muscles stretched against his shirt to reveal their shapes. Combined with his odor, Malik made an impression that caused warmth to creep into her nerves.

Like before, the Human suppressed this sensation. This time; however, she exerted more effort in order to portray a calm exterior (couldn’t even lick the tiny droplet of spittle forming at the corner of her lips).

The Faunus relaxed after a beep came from his pants. He slid his hand into the back of his pants, into the pocket lying on the curve of his buttock. Malik took out a small phone, an old model with a screen (our modern day shit) and poked the top. Several taps led to a surprise, erotic screams of a woman having sex.

“Can you turn down the volume?”

“S-sure.” The surprised Faunus dragged his finger across the screen to quiet the screams. “I swear, I had earphones listening to music. And an unpleasant contact of mine sent a video telling me to open it.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. “It’s not terrible if you watch porn. Just make sure to do it in your private time.”

“Wait, can you help me verify who this chick is? I think you would know her better than me.”

The worried Human walked over to look at the screen. She winced when she saw a snowy, round rump bounce back and forth from the screen. Malik’s video recorded a man getting physical with a loud, horny female from a close-up view.

“I can’t see her face.”

“Give it a sec, it’ll come back.”

With reluctance, Pyrrha continued to watch (started to wonder why the hell she even agreed to come over). When the camera backed up, her eyes grew the moment they found the face of the one getting fucked.

“Oh my...is that-.”

“So it is her,” Malik mused; his eyes never left the screen. “Now why the hell is a broad like her doing the business with someone like him, in that place of all places?”

*****  
For all of her life, she - a great princess - was a good, sophisticated noble. Unlike many, she earned great wealth and title simply by being acknowledged as an heir of a famous company. At an early age, this lady took advantage of it all to live a good life.

However, her attitude towards this lifestyle changed when she realized conditions came with such privilege. The pastime joy turned into bitterness, into hatred. She despised the invisible shackles given by society, by the single man who ruled all with his right to the family fortune.

This princess then realized she valued freedom more than wealth. To attain such treasure, she chose to attend Beacon Academy by her own choice, against her father’s wishes. There, she thrived as an individual, made friends, and obtained her own accomplishments.

Then before she knew it, Weiss was a year away from graduation. A well-written resume and a pack of references prepared her for her future job as a Huntress. She was ready to make her career just like everyone else.

Like everyone else, this thought didn’t sit well with Weiss. And when she shuffled through statistics and testimonies, the expected future of a Hunter shocked her. In the end, she felt some resentment for her situation. Since then, Weiss desperately tried to discover a different path, anything that would veer her away from an undesirable destiny.

Then she found it in an unusual place, an answer. When she took it, the princess did well enough to understand she’ll be on her way to a better life.

“Yeah baby, shake it. Shake that moneymaker!”

Weiss smiled as she jiggled her body with outstretched arms. Her apple-bottom ass moved about under a pair of silver, sparkling shorts. With arms swinging, her perky breasts swung around, behind a navy jacket and white undershirt. Only her crystal hair looked tight as a ponytail. Brown leggings and sneakers defined her wardrobe, a party girl dancing to the beat of loud music inside a crowded area.

The princess arrived in this club to take care of business. Waiting for her part, Weiss decided to have fun on the dance floor - a humid atmosphere. Like the surrounding many, she swung her arms and swayed her hips. This displayed her nice figure, a treasure in this ocean of bodies, a delight that reeled in a man with dark skin and hair.

“Shit, you are so fine. Come on, move with me.”

Hands grabbed both sides of Weiss’s slim waist. She allowed this for her dance partner, who wore a pair of green gym shorts. His half-naked form turned her on; his physique was that of a male bodybuilder. The princess didn’t even care that his fingers slid down her firm thighs. She only focused on his pulls and pushes, relied on his guidance to know how to move her waist in tandem with his.

As the dance continued, their bodies came closer. Weiss felt the front of his pants touch her butt, a step closer to an intimate grind. Titillated, the princess looked up to see her partner’s green eyes. She tried not look lower, view his built front - abs and pecs. Weiss wanted to relieve the building heat in her snatch later.

“Oh, you want to see my face now?” The dancer leaned in to reveal round, bear ears on the top of his bald head. “Look at you, gorgeous. With those clothes, you must be looking for a good time tonight.”

“I’m looking for one every night,” Weiss yelled. “So far, you’re the only one with any balls to keep me company!”

“That’s right, I ain’t a coward!” The bear hovered his head in front of the princess’s. Their bodies continued to grind, barely touch each other as they made eye contact. “And I know if you stick with me, you’re gonna love what comes after we leave this joint!”  
Weiss noticed her Faunus partner point at the bulge in his pants. She measured the hidden cock was at least nine inches. While the size impressed her, she really didn’t want it from him. In fact, she didn’t want the bear at all, only use him.

As planned, a fist pounded into her dance partner’s face. A loud smack went off before the bear spun shitless into a nearby couple. He pushed them away and stood on his shaking legs.

“Yo, what’s wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me? You’re dancing with my girl, motherfucker!”

The heiress smiled as she saw another man stand beside her. In a dark, plaid shirt and jeans, he appeared more formal than the rest of the crowd. Even his blond mustache and hair were combed and trimmed. His intimidating aspect was his outrageous body, a true, stunning beast that made Weiss’s dance partner look like a sissy in comparison.

“She your girl? That bitch never told me she was with anyone!”

The blonde attacker stomped over. He grabbed the bear by his shorts and tossed him into the air with ease. When a crash rang out from a distance, he bared his sharp teeth, a quality found only in the most deadly Faunus, a lion in his case.

“Call her a bitch again and you’re dead! Your friends and family, they’re done in this city!”

Weiss grabbed the lion by his arm. “Gilder, don’t waste your time on him. We need to go, don’t we?”

“I know, but he looked like a typical simpleton.” The golden Faunus ruffled his shirt. He walked away with the princess holding onto his burly arm. They pushed through the doors, entered an area that the music couldn’t reach as well as the previous room. “And simpletons need to be taught the lesson their academies never bothered to give them.”

“If he even attended classes. Judging by his looks, he decided to learn just enough to know how to sign acceptance papers for welfare.”

Gilder laughed as the two entered a hallway. “So true. If he didn’t, the police would have already ushered his poor, pathetic self into a cell.”

“Maybe that’s why he only has boxers on; the bastard is making himself available like the bitch he’s been made into from a previous sentence.”

The lion guffawed. The princess tried not to laugh too hard. Inside, she didn’t have an agenda against anyone, but Gilder loved these sorts of jokes.

“Oh Weiss, you know how to make me laugh.” The Faunus kissed his girl on the head. “You’ve proven that legacies don’t have to represent their successors. Without a doubt, you’re above and beyond that self-proclaimed deity you used to call a father.”

“It never felt like I had a father.” Weiss resumed her stride, her anger budding as the two ascended the stairs. “And when he chose business over decency, I really don’t have a reason to be ashamed of my actions, including the one about us, love.”

Gilder stopped before a door to take hold of Weiss’s face with his hands. When he leaned in, the princess accepted his lips with an open mouth. She loved his heavy tongue, the kiss that left her wanting more of his love, his dominance.

The lion pulled away, leaving the princess feeling cold. “Then I’m looking forward to our date tonight. For the weekend, I’d like to partake in some activities that will surely make your father have a tirade. It’s already enough that his own daughter is dating an animal, isn’t it?”

Weiss was about to object, denied the ‘animal’ insult with a compliment. However, the door opened. A Human brunette with fair skin stomped out in a purple, revealing dress.

“Next time you try to hit me, I’m going to sic the cops on you!”

“Stupid slut, they’ll put you in jail. I don’t have to cause I’m the one with a real job!”

Weiss peered into the room. Its wide space was only accommodated by several couches and a table full of food and candy.  
“Turk, everything alright?”

“Gilder? Goddamnit, hold up.” An ebony man in a white and black suit - the fancy kind - stood up from his seat. Weiss narrowed her eyes, focused on the long, black schlong sticking out of his pants zipper. “Excuse me, my cordial meeting took longer than it should have gone”

“Nonsense. Weiss and I once walked into an orgy. Their secretary forgot to schedule our meeting; that was a wild entrance, right sweetheart?”

The princess rolled her eyes. She remembered the orgy’s members were all men; they whispered some terrible things about a woman ‘gracing’ them with her presence. “Yes. Turk, do not mind us, but please understand we cannot stay for long.”

“Yeah, I get the ‘time is money’ bullshit, but that hoe didn’t do her job.” Turk, a Faunus with panther ears poking out from gelled hair, nodded at his erect dick. “And it doesn’t usually go down without proper loving. It might even be best we save our meeting for another time.”

“Small detail, Weiss can take care of it, can’t you, dear?”

The princess rubbed her neck. A tinge of excitement sparked in her chest. “Are you sure?”

“You have my blessing. Turk is, after all, a good friend of ours.”

The mentioned panther raised his hands filled with sharp claws. “Whoa, she’s your woman. Just because we go way back doesn’t mean you have to involve her in this sort thing.”

Weiss unzipped her pants. As she pushed them down, she hopped on her free legs to approach Turk. “You don’t trust a good friend?”

“Friendship has boundaries. And don’t come here, I didn’t agree to do anything with another dishonest Human.”

The princess took note of the panther’s hiss. “So the one who tried to relieve you was a Human?”

“That’s right. But she went slow on purpose to charge me a higher rate. When I found out, she went all Schneezie on me.”  
Weiss stopped taking off her jacket. “Schneezie?”

“Yeah, went insane like a Schnee. Oh wait, you would know that better than anyone, wouldn’t you?”

Weiss frowned and dropped her clothing. Her advance made Turk lean on the desktop behind him with his hands. The princess willed two, black glyphs under his limbs to keep him glued to his spot.

“I understand. Like most, you think I still represent my father’s name. We never did get along, since Gilder introduced us, because of that little stigma.”

The princess placed her gorgeous face inches from the trapped Faunus. When he closed his eyes, she unbuttoned his shirt and blazer.

“And you’re always looking my way, like you want to hurt me as punishment for all the Schnee has done to your race. Or maybe it’s something more.”

Weiss opened Turk’s front flaps to see an organized display of fine muscles. She also took off her top to free her breasts. Fully naked, the princess looked like a life-sized porcelain doll, a slutty one with all the qualities suited for procreation.

“Maybe it’s not hatred. Maybe it’s desire, a fantasy for wanting me to do this naked.”

The princess tugged on Turk’s dick. She pumped it with an open hand, slid her soft skin against his foreskin. As the panther growled, his body tensed, muscles bulged. Yet, he couldn’t free himself from the energy binds.

In control, Weiss flicked her fingers against Turk’s pink nipples. She kissed down his abs, slid her lips along his dark skin until she reached the base of his penis. The slut dragged her tongue down until the wet, red muscle tasted salt on the underside of a dark scrotum.

“Weiss, stop. Gilder, call back your whore.”

On a couch, the lion unwrapped a small, chocolate sphere from its silver wrapper. “Should have said that before she undressed. But don’t worry, she’ll finish you before our slotted time is up.”

Weiss slapped Turk’s black balls sideways with her tongue. She stroke his ten-inch cock with a free hand. She knew all of this affected the man as he tossed and turned his body in a vain attempt to free himself - left cracks in his desk and the floor.

After she released the dick, Weiss licked up the underside of the large trunk. She waited at the tip, let the huge meat pole rest on her face. When enough of its raw odor filled her nostrils, the princess grabbed the dick with both hands and unhinged her jaw (a weird deformation she could somehow control). When ready, she leaned her head forward to put the huge penis head into her mouth, a top still covered in foreskin.

Turk breathed, “Can you really fit it all in?” His eyes stretched when he saw Weiss dip down five inches of his length. “Oh gods, you can. Gilder, you bastard, don’t tell me she does this for you every day.”

“We like to have fun in different ways, some that would take us beyond our limits. Isn’t that right, dear?”

Weiss barely nodded her head. She had to focus on breathing through her nose as she put the rest of the dick into her mouth. By then, she found her end: eight inches, she shoved it all into her throat like a foot going into a tight, boot socket. The princess shook her vocal muscles to stimulate the dick.

“What the hell is in her? A vibrator?”

“She’s a singer, one of the best in Vale. Her father made sure of that. Those expensive vocal lessons also developed her lungs and mouth. That old bastard might have believed she would do this sort of thing for Humans; what irony that turned out to be.”

The cock gobbler continued her stimulation as the men talked. Then, she groaned to add a stronger pulse. She didn’t stop - no matter how much Turk slammed his hips into her tight mouth - until hot goo spurted out of the penis. Weiss grabbed his waist as she let the cum fill her stomach.

The stream of semen packed into her throat; Weiss couldn’t swallow it fast enough to empty her hole. She pulled until the cock popped out of her wet mouth. The cum hose was free to spurt strings of white, hot liquid all over her face and front.

“Hey, watch the hair!”

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t drink it all, bitch.” Turk rubbed his wrists; the princess freed him from her glyph cuffs. “But that’s a good image. You look like a nice little slut.”

Weiss knew she looked dirty, sitting on the floor naked with cum spread across her face. She sucked to pool the remaining semen onto her tongue before she opened her mouth. “All of this went inside my stomach. If I didn’t know any better, you would have done the same for the other end.”

Turk peeled his foreskin off of his cock. In a blur, he grabbed both sides of the Human’s body. He slammed her back against the desk so fast, so hard Weiss didn’t prepare for the pain and her new position, lying down with legs spread apart. She saw the panther eye her hole; she noticed his dick never went slack - not an inch less than when she had it in her mouth.

“I treat both holes differently.” The black Faunus pinned the snowy princess to the desk, hands pressing on her wrists. He had his lower body meet hers to fully restrain her for the next part of their fun. “Mine or Gilder’s, you’re going to have a Faunus growing in that womb. That’d be hot, seeding a clean space nurtured by all that pampering you had growing up as a spoiled bitch.”

A massive hand wrapped around the panther’s neck. The limb belonged to Weiss’s boyfriend, a lion with a feral smile.

“Now Turk, I don’t remember giving you permission to breed her.”

The dark Faunus took a step away from Weiss. “Gilder, pal, I’m sorry. But when she blew me, old habits kicked in. I didn’t mean to take it this far.”

“I can let you go further if you hear me out.” The larger Faunus pulled out a piece of paper. “See, we came by just to reconfirm the renewal date for the next shipment, some details that’ll make us talk so long just to double-check it all. It’s the same shit that brought me back here every month after we started doing business together.”

Gilder placed the paper on the table. He reached for a nearby pen to roll it alongside the agreement. “But if sign off on this, then you can do whatever you want with her for the rest of the time, save the boring meeting for a different, rainy day.”

All eyes focused on the paper, waiting for a decision to be made. A minute didn’t even pass before Turk made a grab for the pen, signed, then settled the head of his dick against Weiss’s pussy. The princess watched Gilder wink at her as he took the agreement away.

“Hey, look at me.”

Weiss looked up to see the panther’s eyes - hardened, yellow orbs. “Y-yes?”

“Tell me what’s going to happen.”

“You are going to fuck me.” The princess blinked when she saw the dark Faunus frown. “Isn’t that correct?”

“No, you didn’t say it right. Tell me, what’s going to fuck you? I bet Gilder taught you this; don’t make me have to say it for you!”  
Turk’s snap filled Weiss with fear. As she struggled not to show the emotion, the princess cleared her throat.

“Your...black cock is going to fill me.”

“Louder! I want to hear everything!”

Weiss spread her legs to match the size of the panther’s dick. “Your...your furry, black cock is about to fuck me. And if you think Faunus are better than Humans, you better make sure that dick breeds me with your dirty child!”

Turk slammed his cock inside Weiss’s dripping vagina. His ten-inch cannon forced past her cervix before it whacked the entrance to her womb. “That’s right!” he roared. “Talk big, demean me like your family did to mine. Let’s see if you still think the same by the time I impregnate you, Human skank!”

The princess moaned loud as her insides were ripped apart by the thick filling. After the next thrust, she threw back her head and howled as the tip tackled her womb. She continued to make noise, reach a higher pitch. Turk’s pounding rocked her so hard, the desk they were on inched towards the wall.

“Who’s inside you?!”

“You, your cock is!” Weiss hugged the panther’s neck, held on for dear life as he wrecked her pussy. “Oh Dust, oh shit, it’s so big!”

“I bet you never had a Human this big. Admit it!”

Turk pulled out and flipped his slut over. After her front met the desk, he slapped her ass cheeks. The Faunus also poked the stretched vaginal entrance with the giant, wet head of his mating rod. He hissed, “I bet you would rather have this than their tiny, pathetic pieces.”

“You already made me cum so much.” Weiss felt her juices trickle out of her vag. “No Human ever did this for me. So you’re right, Faunus like you are going to make more women pregnant than Human men.”

“I can’t believe you said that.” Turk laughed as he speared into his mate’s sore, pussy lips. “That’s humiliating, to hear you confess what your race can’t give. Now you’re going to take it doggy style, you rotten poor excuse for a Human!”

Weiss scratched the desk. She cried each time Turk’s hips met hers, wailed her insides with his fat penis. Every moment she came, her fingers and toes curled. She despised this, loving the thrusts of a midnight beast in heat.

“Love it? Love it, you bitch?!” The panther grabbed his mate’s long hair and yanked it. He accompanied each cock pounding with slaps to the princess’s ass and backside Most of Weiss’s back had a scarlet shade; the pain only added more pleasure for the bottom receiver. “Take it, take it, argh, get buried! Bring shame to your entire family of soulless demons!”

Turk shoved his entire manhood into his Human. His lower body slammed into the ass, made them jiggle from the force of the fuck. Weiss shrieked as she felt her entire cervix, vagina, and stomach receive a blast of fresh, natural jelly.

From inside the joined organs, semen spurted loud enough for others outside to hear it. Weiss drooled as she took the entire load, even after her breeder pressed her head against the desk with a hand.

By the time all was done, Turk got up and pulled. His dick was still large enough to get stuck, drag the princess backwards. It didn’t come out until it became flaccid and Weiss’s knees hit the floor.

The white-haired Human gasped as she rested her face against the side of the desk. Covered in sweat and cum, Weiss kept her legs open to let the panther’s cum leak out. Her mind was foggy from the smell of pheromones, testosterone, and the overwhelming stink of sex.

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“Oh yeah, she’s tough” Gilder noted. “My girl goes to Beacon. It’s her last year.”

“Seriously? No wonder she’s got a tough build. Hot damn, that was great.”

Weiss turned around, revealed her naked front to the men. She panted, “So, did you get it out of your system?”

“All of it.” Turk slid a hand across his sweaty forehead. “For a Human, that wasn’t so bad. For a Schnee, well, maybe we could be on better terms if you did have a Faunus kid on the way.”

Weiss patted her stomach. “I’m on the pill. Isn’t it better for me to not get pregnant?”

“Yeah, cause I don’t have to pay child support. Don’t want people like you to sue my ass.”

The princess sighed, disappointed. Gilder patted the panther’s shoulder and remarked, “She won’t do that unless she didn’t have a voice in the matter. And as long as she remains my partner, nobody’s going to impart unfair judgment onto our people.”

“I hear that, good sir.” Turk patted the lion back before he buttoned up his front. Walking away, he announced, “Gonna go clean up. If you two leave, be sure to close the door on your way out.”

Once the dark panther made his exit, Weiss reached for her shirt. She tried not to groan from the ache between her legs “That went well. I never realized signing a new deal can be done without careful scrutiny.”

“Busy lives lead to stress. The pursuit of relief can make people careless.” Gilder scanned the agreement Turk signed. “And you did your part wonderfully, my dear. By the time profits roll in, you can buy yourself a nice reward.”

Weiss ripped a strip off of her white shirt. Enduring the pain, she grabbed a pen and wrote a message before she hid it in the desk’s underside. After she got up and prepared to dress – cover her stung skin, her lover’s large hands clasped onto her arms.

“Gilder? What’s wrong?”

“Turk has done quite a number on you, sweetheart.” The lion edged his face closer to Weiss’s. His eyes narrowed and mouth curved into a grin. “I want to see if my own loving could top his performance.”

*****  
“And this Gilder is doing-.”

“Her ass. Holy shit in a pit, she is getting louder. My phone is already at the lowest volume it could go.”

Pyrrha patted her face with a hand. She kept an eye on her company’s phone to see Weiss’s ass bounce on a shining, golden dick. “Is his penis like that because of his Semblance?”

“Yeah, it makes him a monster in a fight and in bed.” Malik never shied away from the playing video. “And he keeps sending me these videos of every woman he does.”

“Aren’t you two friends?”

“With this golden fool? He’s better being friends with Jacques Schnee. They’re filthy in everything they do. Look at him, this arrogant lion is doing this pretentious chick right now.”

Pyrrha finished putting all of her clothes back on, her battle gear. “She’s not so terrible. Granted, we’re not in the same team at Beacon, but I’ve been hanging out with her long enough to understand she’s a decent person.”

“Alright, but the fact she’s with Gilder doesn’t convince me to think highly of her or her tastes.”

The warrior noticed the bulge in Malik’s pants. She looked away when her heart fluttered. “I’m going to leave soon. If Tchilee asks where I am, tell him you don’t know.”

“Hey, what he does with his lovers is none of my concern. I bet right now, he’s doing someone. Want to stick around and hear me prank call him?”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow as the Faunus tapped his phone. Intrigued, she stood still and heard the ringing fill the room.  
“Brother, what’s up?”

“Tchilee, bad time? I hear something panting.”

The warrior adjusted her ears to realize the Minotaur was right. Someone was gasping in the background.

“Yeah, just a little puta who wants the big ‘D’ from her doggy daddy. Pyrrha’s not there, is she? Can’t have her get too jealous if she could hear me now and know she’s not exclusive.”

The Human redhead rolled her eyes. Malik attracted her attention with a wagging finger before he gathered air into his nose.

“Just wanted to tell you, the doctor said you don’t have gonorrhea or chlamydia. You’ve got both with a side of crabs!”

Pyrrha stifled a giggle when she heard objects break from the other end of the phone. Her delight grew when she heard Tchilee yell, “Malik, hermano, you better take that back. Tell her all of what you said was cojones!”

“Hey, that’s just the news I got. But keep going, she won’t notice a thing, although crabs involve lice jumping across your tenders. Maybe you should stop.”

Crashes and screams mixed in with the ongoing violence. Pyrrha smiled when she heard the coyote yell, “Malik, motherfucker! Oh great, she’s got a gun. And I swear, that better not be Roja there laughing or I will fuck her when I-.”

The Minotaur tapped his phone off. He bowed his head. “Can I get a clap for the best joke of the day?”

Pyrrha lightly patted her hands before she calmed down. “Will he be alright?”

“Of course. He’s no greenhorn, Tchilee’s a better fighter than an average Huntsman. No offense to your buddies.”

“None taken, we’ve dealt with strong opponents who never attended any of the academies.” The warrior leaned against the wall near the door. “But you didn’t have to hurt your brother like that.”

“Hey, he may be family from another sack, but we can still give each other shit. Just last week, a bad part of Tchilee’s favors came over. Turned out it was the husband of the wife he banged the week before. After I sent him to the hospital, he got a bitter divorce with his woman.”

The listener donned a grimace. “I also mean no offence, but your brother acts with the worst of intentions.”

“But he’s been his best with me, so don’t ask me to handle him. You, of all people, should know better than to judge on matters that could be no better than what you’re doing.”

Malik aimed his phone at the Human. “Actions have consequences. Like Tchilee’s gonna get his with his lack of manners, you’ll find yours if you overwork yourself like this. Remember this and enjoy the day. After work, you should use your hard-earned Lien to take your boyfriend out somewhere nice.”

The show of character - a mix of concern and respect - touched the warrior, a first, genuine feeling she held for the 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the smut, a plot's forming along, piece by piece. Pyrrha's role as Queen and Weiss's activities will have more light by the next chapter. Till then, happy fapping.


	3. On-air Regicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha fights against a tough foe while Weiss continues business with a fellow lady dressed in white.

Chapter 3: On-air Regicide

A chilly wind drifted through the air of this cloudy day. Weiss closed the flaps of her ashen, coat jacket. She breathed into her hands, wondered how much longer she would have to lean against the wall of a colorful building.

Boredom became surprise when arms wrapped around her neck to grab, almost choke. “Hey bitch, give me your Lien and I’ll let you live.”

The princess remained calm as the rear attacker dragged her around a corner. In an alleyway, Weiss tried not to mind the tight hold and the smell of jasmine perfume.

“Come on, show me a purse.”

“I don’t have one. Like you said, Melanie, it’s better for me to leave the attractive bling at home.”

When the arms retracted, Weiss rubbed her neck. She turned to face a brunette dressed in white and jade. This beauty was a rare gem who lived in downtown Vale, an acquaintance.

“Do you always have to hold on so tight?”

“Yes, you never know who’s watching.” Melanie whipped out her long, dark hair. Her crystal heels tapped against the concrete floor. “And why is someone who can use Aura complain about that?”

“Because it’s still a tight fit.” Weiss coughed to check her voice. “Wouldn’t you find it uncomfortable?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “That depends. Some bastards I entertain like it rough. You’re probably soft because Gilder throttles you every night, evening, whenever he makes you take that fat cock of his.”

Weiss puffed out her cheeks. She remained quiet to calm her nerves, prepare for the next order of business.

“I have a lead on the next shipment.” The princess took a small computer drive out of her pocket. “It’s full of weapons. I couldn’t look into any Dust-related merchandise this time.”

“Better than nothing.” Melanie took the offered gadget and placed it in her dress’s pocket. “What group of assholes is bringing in this one?”

“The White Fang.”

Melanie raised an eyebrow. “Surprise, surprise, what else would a dying terror organization want to do? They sure know how to drag their assholes across every ground they have left to run on.”

“It’s been like that for a year.” Weiss glanced up at the sky. “Which is odd since that’s when Yang and I started to work with you and your sister.”

The brunette grinned. “So we’re back to this crazy idea? You still think Ozpin put you and Yang on a job to investigate the offshore crime that tries to get into Vale? It was a noble mission until the headmaster decided to end it.”

Weiss frowned and looked down. She found a puddle to use as a mirror to see her unsatisfied gaze. “And that made us suspicious. He wanted us to find something irregular in that business. It’s this hunch why Yang and I still continue the investigations.”

Melanie crossed her arms. She grinned, “Okay, ice queen. Then please share any sort of evidence that backs this up.” She waited as Weiss accumulated past information and evidence together, to recreate some troubling observations.

“Well, there’s the decreasing amount of Grimm threats.”

“Yeah, we covered that. For once, this damn planet is giving us a break from those pests.” Melanie let a brief smile cross her lips before it dropped back into her serious front. “But still one year, and nobody wants to make another city out there. Of course, I’m not crazy enough to say they should.”

Weiss tapped the steel rapier attached to her belt. “Then there’s the rise in crime. But instead of relying on Hunters, a lot of support went to the local enforcers.”

“Cause duh, they handle _human_ threats. We can’t have crazy-strong killers running around. That’s probably not going to happen unless someone puts legal restrictions on them.”

The heiress planted hands onto her hips. She continued to tap the ground with her heel until Melanie huffed, “Do you need to care what I say about your class, your team? When was the last time you hung out with them?”

Weiss averted her eyes. Even with Yang, she hardly spent time with the group. Nostalgia melted into her mind, reminding her of the good ole days, when Team RWBY meant something to her.

The daydreaming’s cheerful aspect ended when she remembered Ozpin calling her and Yang into his office. The days following that meeting molded her ambition, needs that required more time and attention than everything else.

This emotional trip down memory lane lasted seconds. By then, Weiss regained focus on the conversation. “That’s not important. I’m trying to build up to my final point.”

“Sure, thanks for doing that so we could stay out in this damn cold longer.” Melanie shivered from a breeze. “J-just say it already!”

Weiss couldn’t look at her acquaintance in the face. “All contraband - drugs and unaccounted Dust - were on the ledgers running through the same routes, from the north and east of the city.”

The princess looked up to see Melanie’s boredom. She grimaced, “Why aren’t you surprised?”

“Because it’s no surprise that the Dust Company is involved. Getting illegal traders from Mistral is also a common practice.” Melanie shook her head like a sassy bitch. “I’d be more worried about the inventory we’re not catching, the stuff they’ve hidden so people like us can’t sniff out the entire process and the ones in charge of them.”

Weiss clicked her tongue. “I was going to mention that.”

“Oh, so sorry. Was that the climax?” Melanie pulled down the bottom lid of one eye and stuck out her tongue. “You could never do it well when you first started learning about it. Those days like the time I took your anal virginity with that dildo was...interesting.”

“Shut up, that’s supposed to be a secret,” Weiss hissed.

Melanie snickered, “We’re in an alley. Damn girl, you still despised your first. That toy is still in my drawer, it still has your smell on it.”

The princess gritted her teeth. “Shut up, shut up, that was embarrassing! I should have never let Yang convince me to take ‘adult’ lessons from you and Miltia!”

“Yeah, you sure don’t use them much.” Melanie made her sarcasm ever present. “It’s not like Gilder appreciates your pretty face when he has a harem waiting in his closet. I have faith he would have stayed with you if you couldn’t take his dick up your ass.”

Out of spite, Weiss sneered, “Alright, I guess it was fair at the time. In exchange, I had to teach you sisters how to read and write like a bunch of elementary brats.”

Melanie replaced her smirk with a snarl. “Hey, we had to drop out school after Mama and Papa got into the family business.”

“As criminals? Sad considering how that club you call home barely makes the bills.” Weiss placed a hand on her hip (getting catty, this heiress). “And ironic, you missed out on free education. You wouldn’t make a good prostitute, not when medication has labels you need to read for instructions.”

“Last I checked, you almost took a pill after sex. Who doesn’t take it before? A slut on her way to becoming preggers.”

Weiss scoffed, “There’s always abortion. They require signature and identities. Scribbling penises do not count.”

Melanie tapped Weiss’s chest with a finger. “You had to write a check for the dine-and-dash in that one date. Your fancy education didn’t help you catch the signs early from that scumbag.”

Weiss slapped away the finger. “But I have a job, lien to help cover those kind of mistakes. You barely scrape by with your family. That sort of bad luck must have followed you during your orphan days.”

“Oh such a classy remark from your hineyness.” Melanie pushed the princess’s shoulder. “Better than being abandoned by your old man, the best sugar daddy of your life. Must have gotten sick of pampering that ass you’re letting the race he hates plow every night!”

“Downtown trash.”

“Ice bitch.”

“Jailbait.”

“Schneezie slut.”

Weiss shoved Melanie to make the brunette take several steps backwards. “Piece of shit, fuck you!”

The women breathed hard, tired from trading insults. Melanie cleared her throat before she rubbed her arms for warmth. “Wow, you almost had me. Then you lost the edge by cursing and pushing like a bitch.”

Weiss punched the brunette in the face. “What if I followed up with that?”

“Then I would slit your throat.” Melanie sniffed and wiggled her nose. “But if I was someone who had a crew nearby you would-.”

“-hightail my pampered ass out of there, I know,” Weiss sighed. “I made that mistake with that one Faunus already.”

The brunette smiled as she smoothed out a wrinkle on her jacket. “Look at you, Ms. Moneybags learning how to survive legit and street business. You’ll probably not want me and my sister to hang out with you once your other gigs come through.”

Weiss snapped her head around to fling hair from her eyes. “It never hurts to have extra help. I’m more surprised the two of you and that gang worked with us this far.”

“We still have that debt to pay.” Melanie walked towards the mouth of the alley to peek around the corner. “Plus, the police and Hunters spend a lot of time covering their hands with their vaginas. We’re the next-best option this city has if it’s going to remain decent at all.”

Weiss sensed pride and loyalty from her friend’s comment. She grinned, “That sounds good to me.” The princess walked ahead to stand on the street, to appear casual. With a nonchalant face, she looked around to see regular folks populate the area; the cost was clear.

“So are you coming to the club to watch the Arena show?” Melanie stood next to her friend. “Pyrrha’s supposed to fight in that stupid getup of hers again. Still couldn’t believe you knew it was her the first time.”

Weiss walked down one way. She looked over her shoulder to see the brunette following her. “It’s not hard after we’ve known each other for years. Her fighting style and that winning streak would have tipped several people off. Even Nora told me she knew.”

“Still didn’t answer my question.” Melanie hopped ahead to get in the princess’s way. “Are you coming? If you do, drinks are on me for tonight.”

Weiss felt her lower area throb. She almost forgot about her appointment. “I can’t. Turk asked me to do a favor for him.”

“You mean the panther who hates your dad? The one who pounded you so hard that your lion daddy settled with wearing out your shit hole?”

Heads from nearby bystanders turned. A fierce shade of crimson colored Weiss’s face. She dragged her friend down the street in a hurry. “Let the whole world know, why don’t you?” After they rounded another corner, the princess released Melanie. “And yes, it is the same man, but I need to comfort other people, not him.”

“Disappointed it’s not him?” The brunette stuck out her tongue. “I figured that’s why you left your number at the last meeting place.”

“It’s all business, at least for me.” Weiss shrugged with a loud sigh. “So I can’t come. Sorry, it’s a busy night for me.”

Melanie became quiet after she scrunched her face. This expression melted after the brunette wrapped an arm around Weiss’s. “Alright, then I’ll join you tonight.”

“What?”

“Don’t act so surprised. You said people, which means it could be more than one penis involved.” The brunette yawned, “Sounds like a piece of cake for me to help with. Consider it a favor from a sister, okay?”

Weiss was actually nervous, especially when she failed to mention one important detail. However, she figured the ‘men’ would enjoy another body join in the orgy.

“Then I can’t refuse.” Weiss walked forward to lead her friend down the path. “And it’s good that they’ll also have a screen for us to watch the underground Arena fight.”

“Underground my ass,” Melanie spat. “The law only declares it underground because the fighters in it bleed all over the place. If it didn’t make so business, the Council probably would have done away with it by now.”

The brunette snapped straight up. “Oh right, you don’t have any bets on the Queen, do you?”

“I don’t gamble.” Weiss left out the ‘anymore’ part (she sly like that). “Why?”

“Because she’s going to lose tonight.” Melanie’s straight answer worried the listener. “The guy that’s coming from Vacuo has a weird ability. Looking at some videos from his past fights, the Queen’s good as dethroned.”

* * *

 

The first time she held a weapon, Pyrrha believed she would be fighting for the rest of her life. As a choice and belief in an individual’s destiny, the warrior trained the days that followed. Through her victories, she realized defeat was never acceptable, never an option even in the face of lethal danger.

Pyrrha remained steadfast in this reasoning. For this, most called her brave or foolish. In her current battle, everyone would have chosen the latter because the outcome had never been clearer to the watching audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, bitches and bastards, Even when I’m this high, I could have never guessed the Queen is about to bite the Dust at record time!”

Pyrrha would have told the announcer to fuck off. Yet, she was preoccupied by the slimy pressure on her body, the emerald tentacles sliding around her skin. Earlier, the tendrils stripped her bare of the silver armor pieces scattered across the burgundy ground of the Arena. All she had left were bra and panties, a set of black undergarments.

The warrior struggled against the organic binds tied around her wrists and ankles. As her naked body shook, her large breasts and booty bounced along. She let out an angry cry when the lower tendrils spread her legs wide to open her piss hole. She angrily stared at the other blobs jiggling about in other places, some acting as pot plants for the jelly limbs.

Pyrrha felt shame burn into her being like a coat of thorns. She felt the embarrassment of being seen by eyes present in the seats above the walls surrounding the battlefield.

“Wow, she’s gorgeous.”

“What a slut. Who does she wear those Victory clothes for? A human dildo?”

The loud murmurs mortified the warrior. She would have rather faced death than bear this public nudity. This desire increased as her underwear slowly disintegrated from the jelly.

“Having fun putting on a show, Queen?”

Pyrrha glanced over to see a green blob hover near her head. The slime transformed into a bald, tan face lined with a goatee around the chin (like all baddies have). She tried to strike him. All she did was wobble around with the tendrils.

“Aww, don’t get so mad,” the face taunted. “You should enjoy yourself.”

The tentacles tightened their hold. The ones around the breasts squeezed the flesh orbs, made the nipples stretch out. The victim felt her skin squish around like playdoh.

“Oh shit, our challenger, Gel, is putting the squeeze on her.” The announcer snorted deep before he sighed out loud (he’s huffing in some bad stuff, the good kind). “I can even tell he’s making her his squeeze, his bitch might I dare say.”

Pyrrha felt a desire to impale the announcer after she did the same to Gel. An idea urged her to find her weapons lying on different parts of the area. With her magnet Semblance, she willed them to move. The argent weapons rattled before they took off into the air.

Gel laughed. “Useless.” Tentacles shot out of the blobs to intercept the magnetized objects only to miss. The weapons zipped around the air thanks to their owner’s skillful guidance.

“Oh no, I can’t reach them. Whatever shall I do?” The sarcastic Gel flew in front of his victim’s face. Pyrrha wondered why until she felt a sharp lash crack against her back like a blunt sword.

“But what’s the point of worrying when you’re still my slut!”

Pyrrha screamed as the tendrils whipped her back multiple times. They struck hard enough to leave marks on the skin. This changed when only one tentacle had its turn, sprayed blood all over the floor from the gash it left behind.

The warrior took deep breaths. Sweat ran down her forehead to mix with the blood running from her back. Through the green strands of her messy wig, she glared at her enemy’s floating cranium.

“You look so hot like that.” Gel curved his lips to make kissing noises. His tentacles rubbed against her pussy and tits harder. “How about you give your daddy a kiss and he might let you go with a knockout?”

Pyrrha spat at the head. She yelled after a tentacle slashed into her back to leave another gash. Sapped of strength, she slumped into her binding. Another tendril forced its long length into her mouth, slithered down her throat until she gagged loud.

“Then in parts it is!” Gel cackled. A swarm of tentacles sprouted from the jelly pots. When they shot for the warrior’s body, the audience emitted screams and shouts (some drew up last-second bets).

A bang rang in the air. A burst of scarlet energy balls rained down on Gel’s head. He screamed before his detached head dropped onto the floor and melted. The tentacles around Pyrrha’s limbs loosened their hold until she fell, released.

“Fuck, she won again!”

Other bystanders booed similar words. Everyone else cheered on their Queen, who landed on her feet. She spread out her arms before the armor pieces flew back onto her body like puzzle bits. She only regained half of a decent appearance; the softer clothes melted from Gel’s touches. Her disintegrated underwear barely covered the rest of her nipples and vaginal lips.

“Did you see that? She shot him with the rifle from the air! Looks like another dumbass was glacked in the noggin by his own hubris! Once again, the Queen pulls it off with her equipment telepathy.”

Pyrrha raised an open hand. Her rifle zoomed into its grip, shield attaching to the other hand. She maintained this pose for all to see her dominance.

“But uh oh, looks like the battle won didn’t end the war of this little tourney!”

The warrior felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned to see all of the green slime pile up on each other to create the mold of a bulky human figure.

“Good eye.” The body grew a tan color before clothes of a green jacket and silver pants. His appearance defined that of a local punkass gangbanger. “You hit my core. The problem is I have this many.”

Gel crossed his arms, raised them to wiggle ten fingers in the air. He stuck out his tongue before his digits retracted to leave up two middle fingers. “Gotta take me by surprise more times than these numbers. Guess your royal ass is fucked now, Queen Whore!”

Pyrrha grunted as her rifle transformed into a spear. Before she could plan her next move, a loud bell echoed across the huge stadium.

“Sorry to stop this little gangbang, but time’s up.” The announcer hawked into his mike. “Save the cum exchange for the next two-way, three if you count me hollering out to the Queen.”

The disguised warrior tapped her spear against shield.

“Damn, see that shit? She just told me to go fuck myself! If you think that is amazing, hail it all to her majesty!”

The audience roared from the hype of the announcer’s howling. Pyrrha ignored this and stomped out of the area. She tried to banish the memory of Gel’s slimy touch to focus on how to win the most difficult fight she’s partaken in after a long time.

* * *

 

Weiss watched the holo-screen, outraged and naked. “Unbelievable, that damn Brocko doesn’t ring the bell when they reach the time limit!” She chucked the remote across the padded floor, away from her seated spot.

“Don’t hate on Brocko Lee.” Melanie cooed. Also nude, she laid on the blue, padded floor. Her head rested on her arms. “He does that to get the money shot. It’s kind of funny, he might have accidentally turned the Queen’s fight into a live porno.”

Two, dark hands wrapped around the princess’s shoulders. A soft voice said, “They should have stopped the fight the moment he stripped her. Is the Arena that desperate for views?”

Weiss glanced over to see a male of her age with dark skin. His messy, black hair and youthful face did not define him as well as his panther ears and strong build. After getting physical with him - his strong cock - she could believe he came from Turk’s loins.

“It’s a rare form of business.” Weiss leaned into her partner’s strong, dark arms. “The channel and its contents are owned by a private company that gives to our society in a lot of ways, apart from donations. And like last few times, they’ll just update the rules after this fight.”

“From what I hear, some guy named Tchilee is one of the names funding the events.” The young panther tapped his head against Weiss’s. His smell - natural musk and soft cologne - left a tingle in the Human’s nose. “And he’s affiliated with Pyrrha Nikos. I know they say the Queen’s power is equipment manipulation, but don’t you think it’s too similar to magnetism?”

Weiss exchanged looks with Melanie. Playing the ignorant, she remarked, “Really, Choc? I usually remember her with red hair. The weapons, her style, even that body and eyes; she’s not the Pyrrha I’ve seen in class.”

“So you don’t feel anything from what we saw? Gel humiliated her in the worst way possible. He should be punished for this.”

In silence, Weiss agreed in a heartbeat. The whole time Pyrrha was whipped naked, the princess had to stop riding Choc’s thick cock to watch in horror. Her pause forced every participant of the four-way to take a break.

But Weiss wasn’t here to talk about personal feelings. She was here doing a favor in order to have one in return for a later objective. With this in mind, she turned to kiss Choc on his red lips.

“She’s not my concern. You are.” The vanilla-skinned Human slid hands down the panther’s hard stomach. “Now is actually the perfect time for us to pick up from where we left off.”

“Because you need to leave soon?” Choc returned the kisses, slower, clumsier. He pulled away to groan after Weiss’s hands reached his growing penis. “I-I know my dad sent you on a busy day.”

Weiss made a sultry look. “Why do you want to make this sound like business?” She lowered her head towards Choc’s crotch. “He only asked me to help you feel like a man, gain experience. If staying to take your cum twice isn’t enough of the why, then I’ll convince you with this one.”

The princess took in the dark meat pole with her mouth. Its size wasn’t quite like the father’s, but she still found it impressive. The sweet taste and filling encouraged her to glide down the meat stick, slobber over its length.

Choc’s light thrust surprised Weiss into gagging. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “You’re good at this; how do you get the energy to do this again?”

“Cause of your good looks.” Melanie hugged the panther’s neck. She kissed his cheek before her hands moved down to press her fingers around his hard pecs and nipples. “It’s not only Weiss who looks delicious. You’re an incredible creature, mostly thanks to this cock; your future sluts are going to love you.”

“I don’t know if I want to have so many-ahh!” Choc’s waist shook. Weiss shoved her head down to take his cock into her throat, to swallow his entire load of semen. When the cumming stopped, she pulled back with a loud suck. When her lips left the tip, Weiss swished the semen around her mouth before gulping down the huge glob.

“Sky and heaven, that is hot.”

“You really don’t cuss?” Melanie crawled around the panther to approach Weiss. “It sounds cute, but most adults wouldn’t mind. They could also find it annoying”

Choc shrugged. “I don’t indulge like that. My parents approve, peers will learn to deal with it.”

“Ooh, a righteous man. Better than that asshole brother of yours.” The brunette Human moved her head closer to Weiss’s. “Would you cuss if you see this happen?”

Melanie touched her lips against the princess’s. The receiver let out a muffled cry when arms grabbed the back of her head to stop her from moving away.

“That’s not enough for me to swear.” Choc’s pants grew with his revitalized dick. “But don’t let me stop you from continuing.”

When Weiss realized Melanie wouldn’t stop soon, she rolled her eyes before deepening the kiss. Their tongues coiled around each other like snakes. Their sole audience watched with wide eyes until a second body rushed over to grab the brunette by her long hair.

“What the fuck is this?” The new person yanked on the strands to separate the kissers. Melanie struggled - held her head and kicked like hell - until she screamed from the tight pull. “I come back to find two lesbos enjoying themselves? You’re supposed to be servicing us, you dirty Humans.”

Weiss frowned at the jackass, a second panther, the missing member of their earlier foursome. Aside from his violet hair, his features matched Choc’s from the eyes down to his body - muscles and color. The other obvious difference was his attitude that almost made her believe he worked for the White Fang.

“Come here, you’re going to help me finish.” The rough twin tapped his already erect cock on Melanie’s cheek. She growled, “You’re already this hard? Were you trying to stay fresh by jacking off in the little boy’s room? Your brother doesn’t have that problem, little Fudgie. ”

The dark Faunus slapped the Human. She fell on her arms as he sneered, “Then why’d you scream when I was fucking you earlier?”

“I was jealous of Weiss. She looked like she was having fun with your big brother.” Melanie wagged her eyebrows. “He may be younger than you by age, but his package makes you look like daddy’s bottom boy.”

Fudge reared his arm for another strike. He stopped halfway after Choc remarked, “If dad hears about violence, he’s going to have a word with you. They’re guests, treat them well.”

Weiss felt her lover’s muscles swell from tension. Melanie stuck her tongue out at her partner. Fudge snarled, “Shut up,” before he grabbed the brunette’s shoulders. The violent panther spun her around to make her breasts meet the ground.

“Hey, be gentle with her.”

“You too, shut the fuck up, Schneezie.” Fudge pressed his hands against Melanie’s ribs to keep her down. He also fit his cock onto her ass crack, moved back and forth to stimulate the area with his huge sausage. “This bitch is going to take back those lies by the time I’m done.”

The grounded brunette raised a hand to silence her friend. “He likes to do it rough. I’ll be fine.” Her face scrunched after the head of Fudge’s cock pressed against her pussy. She grunted, “I-I’ll be alright. Don’t worry about me.” Her eyes squeezed shut before the panther’s waist met hers; his dick filled her full with his coco trunk.

The evil twin rotated his hips to make his cock wiggle inside the hole. “Do you still think this is small?” He slapped Melanie’s ass cheeks. When she held in a cry, he grabbed her shoulders before thrusting hard. Fudge yanked on his partner’s hair to see her teary-eyed face. “No answer? What happened, cat got your pussy?”

The vicious panther never let go of her hair and shoulder as he pulled, then pushed his cock back inside. Fudge’s wild fucks soon made Melanie bite her lip as her body vibrated.

When the interracial partners continued in peace, Weiss sighed. She noticed Choc’s cock pressed against her own apple-shaped bottoms. She smiled at the patient panther and said, “You can start anytime. I’m ready.”

A hand pushed the princess towards the ground. Laying her breasts, she let Choc spread her legs apart to reveal her drooling snatch. She held in a breath after a large bump met the lips. Despite taking it earlier, she still moaned after the penis entered, stretched her insides in all directions.

Weiss took deep breaths. When the dick pushed into her g-spot, she clawed the ground and came. She realized previous rounds from Choc and Gilder’s beast-like cocks have made her very sensitive.

As the sex went on, the princess came twice in minutes. She tried to dig her limbs down, stop sliding every time Choc tackled into her pussy. She noticed Melanie spread her arms out like she was swimming. The black Faunus brothers took the Humans doggystyle, taking them like fresh mates in the jungle.

One idea encouraged Weiss to crawl forward; she forced Choc to follow. She slid her hands through Melanie’s dark hair before kissing her. The light-skinned Humans slobbered all over each other’s faces. Their partners fucked them harder, grown horny by the lesbian show.

“Shit, gonna cum.”

“Bitch, better be on the pill or you’re going to have a litter in a few months.”

The women locked their lips and hands together. They groaned as semen hosed their insides. When the cocks popped out of their respective holes, Weiss pulled back and stroked her hand through her friend’s long hair.

“That was so hot,” Melanie purred. Her face was red. With tongue hanging out, she panted, “You’re so pretty. We should do this more often.”

Weis figured the brunette was high from the intense orgasms. She frowned after Fudge drilled his dick into her friend’s ass.

“Ow, stop that!”

“Then make me.” The panther grabbed Melanie’s arms. He pulled on them to dig his dick in further. His sharp fingernails ripped into the skin to make his partner scream in pain. “That’s right, stupid ass Human, get ready to take the biggest shit you’ll ever have!”

Weiss crawled forward. After Choc’s penis slid out of her vagina, she got up and slapped the other panther in the face. Even when he roared, she punched him twice to make him stagger off of Melanie. On her feet, she jumped to slam her knee into Fudge’s face.

“You bitch!” The stricken Faunus leaped back to land on his limbs. “Did you just fucking hit me?!”

“You were hurting her.” Weiss did her best not to fall as cum dribbled down her leg - still sore from the sex. “And at this point, I’m fed up with you.”

Fudge pounced at the princess. Before he could reach her, Choc pushed his airborne brother into the wall. He went over to smack his sibling’s head around like a ping pong ball.

“Does that feel good? Huh?” Weiss’s partner opened the door to throw Fudge outside, easily with his strength. “You’re done here. Go take a walk; don’t come near these two until you calm down.”

Weiss crept over to Melanie. She examined her friend’s body to see bruises and scratches, nothing serious. “Do you need me to heal anything?”

“My head.” She leaned into the princess’s arms. “That bastard slipped in hits when nobody was looking. I thought he would stop, but by the time he reached my ass, it felt like he was going to anal rape me.”

“It’s fine, he’s not here anymore,” Weiss sighed. She looked up at the Faunus - the nice one. “Is he always like this? Your dad never told me about Fudge.”

Choc shook his head. “Can you blame him? Our family had to earn their place in the community. Telling people about a problem child isn’t good for our reputation.” The panther got on his knee. “Do we need to get help? I can ask a neighborhood doctor to come by.”

Melanie snuggled against Weiss’s shoulder. “So long as little Fudgeball stays out of this room, I’ll be better in no time.” She motioned her head towards an empty space. “The fight should be on now. Let’s watch it before it’s too late.”

Weiss nodded, figured some entertainment would erase the ongoing tension. When Choc turned the holo-screen back on with his remote, the princess’s light face drooped from despair.

“Shit, is she going to be okay?”

Choc and Weiss didn’t answer Melanie. Everyone’s eyes glued to the screen to watch the disguised Pyrrha puke green slime all over the floor. When the Queen collapsed, Weiss quietly chanted for her to get up, or at least throw in the towel.

“Hot damn, Gel is not letting her get up, folks!” the announcer shouted. Even he did not sound confident about the situation. “Her vital signs are still going, but they’re fading! One more minute and we’ll have to disqualify him! Shit, that means she may be dead by then. Someone save her!”

Weiss kept watching, hoping some last-minute miracle would change the outcome. When Pyrrha only twitched and gasped for air, the princess closed her eyes.

For the first time in the Arena’s history (at least from what she heard), someone was on the verge of dying. Weiss cursed the fact that she had to know it was happening to someone she personally knew from the good ole days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pyrrha’s predicament will be expanded upon in the next chapter, pretty much explain what happened while Weiss was busy with the panther brothers. More plot development, more Faunus, more unusual sex are bound to show up. Stay tune until then, readers. Thanks again for reading this RWBY smut series.


	4. Royal Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During and after the match, Pyrrha will constantly find herself immensely aroused by unexpected acts of depravity.

**Before the match…**

Pyrrha took deep breaths with her nose. She smelled rust from the black-orange lockers and rotting wood from the bench below, the one she sat on. Even the room’s stone exterior layered the air with something raw, ancient. Every time she took a break in this area, Pyrrha figured the manager didn’t care about their fighters enough to clean up (suspected Chile being cheap about repairs).

But the usual aroma didn’t smell as bad as her body’s coat of green slime. On her armor and marred skin, the jelly stunk of burning plastic. It matched the taste; she washed her mouth many times with the water from the old sink - her first time using the ancient device. Pyrrha despised the substance, more that it was residue of the one she faced in the recent battle.

Worst of all, the warrior couldn’t deny that she almost lost her title, the Queen of the Arena. This worried her because she almost lost a second job. At least by her logic, Pyrrha took this position because Chile offered it out of unexpected - possibly misplaced - concern for her lien situation. Over time, the Arena also helped her gain experience and respect that she indirectly used to boost her studio's’ reputation (like her old job, she was supposed to become a mascot for several advertising ventures with costume on).

So for these and other unadmitted reasons, Pyrrha couldn’t afford to lose. The need to win stressed her enough to resort to meditation for the rest of the break. She had fifteen minutes before the next fight (after commercials finished), she already spent ten of it worrying about the case where she lost, what she would do with such loss.

“Uh oh, is Queen Bitch worried she’s gonna end up grabbing her ankles and begging for her life?”

The warrior’s eyes snapped open. She rotated her head to see nobody in the room. Cautious, she gathered magnetic energy into her arms, brushed a strand of her green wig from face.

“I’m right over your shoulder.”

Pyrrha whipped her head to the other side. When she saw nothing, the warrior prepared to magnetize her weapon into hand.

“Sorry, it was boring there. Over here!”

The Queen hopped off of the bench. Bending into a lower stance like a tiger, she glanced around to see nobody. This game of hide-and-seek pissed her off; she couldn’t afford to waste time feeling tense before the fight.

“Figures, you have no imagination. Let me make it easy for you and reveal myself!”

Pyrrha yelped after her feet left the floor. Familiar elastic tentacles wrapped around her wrists, bound arms onto her back. Another tendril slid around her throat. Pyrrha gasped for breath after her body floated in the air like a victim prepped for rope hanging.

“Ah ha, ah ha, again, you are trapped within my grasp. If you weren’t the Queen, I could’ve sworn that you wanted me to give you the daddy treatment.”

A mass of green jelly solidified under the warrior’s legs. This helped her hanging body perch just enough to soften the gooey noose’s hold. Pyrrha moaned after new tentacles flung pieces of her armor across the floor to reveal skin, free her delicous breasts. The slimy bondage also slid over her wounds, making the warrior hiss in pain.

“Don’t worry, I can control the acidity level. For now, you’re just feeling a tinge of the same stuff you can find in orange juice.”

Pyrrha glared as a floating head appeared in front of her. “Gel,” she hissed. “Get me out of this. You’re breaking the rules; we can’t see each other until the battle starts.”

“Oh yeah? Who’s gonna make me?” The goatee-toting scumbag cackled. Pyrrha strained after the tentacles grabbed her breasts and stretched them out. Reluctant pleasure became fear after more poked around her pussy and asshole. “The security in this place is shit. To the gods almighty, you have to wonder if they’re just as lazy like rest of you folks in Vale.”

Gel smirked as his bodiless form spun around in the air, dancing. “Don’t get me wrong. You’re a fine piece of ass, could have been a woman I’d chase if it wasn’t for the job.”

“Job?” Pyrrha felt heat rush into her cheeks after her breasts and lower holes experienced a massage from the tentacles. “You’re doing all of this for lien?”

“Ah yeah, they told me to shame, then beat you on camera. Stripping you nude was an absolute must from their part.” Gel’s face fell. He sighed, “You really gotta watch out for these people. It’s not my problem, but they mentioned if you won, they might want to get rid of ya the old-fashioned way.”

The warrior’s eyes widened. She struggled against the tentacles, wiggled in their grasp with little success.

“But baby, I’m a lover, not so often a fighter.” Gel licked his lips as his eyes narrowed. “That’s why I got so touchy with you back there. Also did the rough play cause this kind of audience loves their free porn.”

The floating head came so close to Pyrrha’s, his noxious breath almost made her choke. “On top of that, I work for the highest bidder. In order for you to be that lucky gal, take my offer: let me fuck you right here and I’ll disappear, give the fight up to you.”

The warrior blinked, terribly confused. Gel rolled his eyes before he repeated, “I make love to you, I ditch the job and go back home. Seriously Queen, get a clue and just give me an answer. I’ll even let you see what you’re going to screw.”

Pyrrha noticed a green trunk protrude from a pile of slime. Her eyes grew when it took on the shape of a long, thick penis. While it was not the largest she’s seen, its size resembled the ones that filled her entire cervix.

The green schlong made Pyrrha realize she was in the grasp of a headless giant. She almost blushed as Gel’s ‘body’ had muscles and a gut. Its size matched that of a bear. She was surprised that it didn’t already had its way with her body.

“Tick tock, your sluttiness,” the scumbag urged. “Take my loving or take the fall?”

Pyrrha felt aroused as she imagined Gel having sex with her. His huge body could have merely pushed her down, pierced her pussy with the huge dick, doggystyle. She would have screamed from the crushing lovemaking. All sorts of sexual positions came to mind. These arousing images and the offer tempted her to take it, fuck the stress out, then walk away with an easy win.

The temptation disappeared when she remembered what Gel did to her in their previous match. She despised him for that. Even more, her image as a Queen was tarnished regardless of being the victim. Worse, there was some part of her that loved the molestation. Pyrrha never wanted to feel such desire again as much as she wanted to punish the one who made her feel this wawy.

“No deal.” The warrior gasped when she felt the upper length of Gel’s giant cock slide against the lips of her pussy. “I said no deal. If you really want to fuck me, you’ll have to do it after the KO like you planned.”

“Then out of courtesy, I won’t fuck you now or after.” Gel hovered away. His separate body released Pyrrha before it stepped back. Large chunks of its ‘flesh’ fell off, squished against the floor before they vanished. “But the show must go on. Gotta finish this little act. Again, love, this is just me doing the job my way.”

Pyrrha watched the man’s head evaporate into green smoke. Quickly, she gathered the missing pieces of her armor. When the metal protection touched her wounds, she hissed. The warrior ignored this pain and ran towards the door only to pause before it.

For a moment, she wondered if she should have taken the proposal. Being humiliated and violated here may have been a better fate than experiencing it in a match that had odds stacked against her chances for victory.

Her hesitation was brief. She stayed another second to raise her open hands. She magnetized forgotten weapons into the fingers, grasped them, prepared to fight. For whatever reason, Pyrrha couldn’t abandon her pride, her desire to struggle towards that small chance for victory.

Minutes later, the Queen reentered the battlefield. With a strong stride, she exuded confidence and strength as spotlights ran over her form. Even when the audience had almost seen her lost the last round, they cheered, excited to see their champion willing to continue.

“All right, all right, it looks like all the little tykes finished jerking off!” Broko’s voice echoed out of the overhead speakers. When the spotlights blinked off and regular lights returned, he echoed, “It looks like we can finally get things underway. All you combat junkies, knuckle up!”

At the other side, Gel stuck out his tongue with glee. Seeing his shitbag persona now, Pyrrha didn’t see any of the ‘decent’ qualities the man showed before (if letting her go could be considered a kind act). She didn’t care for this as much as her goal of taking him down.

In a stance, the warrior waited, stared at her enemy. When the bell ran, she dashed forward, magnetized the armor in the same direction to help propel her body forward - a speed boost.

Halfway across in one second, Pyrrha tripped. The momentum made her hit the floor, then hop with a spin, roll across the ground like a log. Every contact left fresh scratches on her armor and skin until she came to a stop.

With heavy breaths, the Queen got on hands and knees. She realized her weapons fell out during the rough trip. Pressure rolled in her body, stomach and lower area. She noticed Gel stood frozen at his spot, staring at her.

“Pst, want to guess where I am?”

A strong ooze swirled inside the warrior’s throat. Gel’s voice provided a terrible observation: he was inside her body. Her opponent had managed to invade with enough of his form so he could attack her from within, where she could not harm him without destroying herself.

This fact gripped Pyrrha with fear. Small, hard objects touched on the nerves of her vagina and rectum. The same invader in the throat enlarged to fill the space like a long sushi roll.

“You may be tough on the outside, but inside, you’re already caving.” Gel cackled from the air; his mouth was likely close to her ear. “And damn, taking a daily dose of cocks? Let’s see if we can add a little voyeur to your list of kinks.”

The Queen coughed. Green bits of ooze hit the floor. More came out of her mouth as she choked on the huge piece of slime. The rest of Gel’s invaders spun and stretched parts of her ass and pussy like sex toys - dildos and vibrators.

Pyrrha tried not to scream in pain or ecstasy. She stood on shaky legs and reached out for her spear, tried to call it with magnetism, tried to strike down her enemy’s frozen body.

“That’s only a shell. I could move it, but most of my cores are inside your body.”

The warrior felt sick all over. Violated in the lower body, she struggled to breathe as Gel worked to occupy her stomach and wind pipe with large mass. When something hard made contact with the back of her mouth, Pyrrha bent over and retched. A stream of emerald water jumped out and splashed on the floor. Overwhelmed, her senses began to fade to the point where she couldn’t hear the announcer in the background. Everything became white noise.

“Did you think you puked?” The regurgitated slime swirled around until Gel’s face reflected on its surface. “I just came out to see the show. It’s a thing, to see my victims have no control over everything that’s happening inside them.”

Pyrrha stomped on her enemy’s face. The loud squish and mashed putty brought little satisfaction as the assault on her lower body left the area wet. Droplets of natural fluid slid down her leg; she just ejaculated in front of the crowd. While many could have assumed the water belonged to Gel, the victim couldn’t banish the same shame a toddler felt from wetting the bed.

Embarrassment turned into terror when Pyrrha collapsed. She tried to scramble back up only to feel exhausted. Suffocating, she gasped for air as the world spun in her eyes.

“Relax, it’ll all be over soon,” Gel shushed. “No need to fight, take the loss. Just worry that you looked like a total bitch after you wake up later.”

Defiant, Pyrrha gagged and trembled. Darkness crept at the corner of her eyes; she was running out of air. While surrender was enticing, she would not give up. Desiring victory so much, the warrior plunged a hand into her mouth. Tears ran down her eyes as she pushed through her own throat to grab a sheet of slime that was Gel.

“Whoa, sexy. It’s making the crowd get an erection.” The jelly man noted the screams and shouts that came from the audience. “But really? You’re going to pull five gallon-worth of my shit out? Good luck with that, I’m about to fill your lungs up for good measure.”

Pyrrha didn’t relent. She just pulled with the rest of her waning strength. Regardless of fainting or actually succeeding, the warrior gave it her all. Her take on this situation changed when the arena became hot, a much dangerous heat compared to the one Gel made in her bottom holes.

When she looked up, Pyrrha found a body engulfed in red and orange flames. Under this coat of blazing fire, the outline of underwear could be seen - panties and bra. This newcomer wore a two-piece fireproof swimsuit. It stood before her with eyes, long hair, and mouth glowing white like a creature born from the stars.

“I can’t believe this. Ladies and gentlemen, believe me when I say I’m not high because right now, we’re being graced by the appearance of the Arena’s legendary King!”

An uproar filled the entire room, one unlike any Pyrrha had heard, especially during her run as Queen. Her wonder for this powerful figure overwhelmed Gel’s influence on her body. She wondered what the legend would do in this situation, more why the King made an appearance now and not before.

The King answered this question by rearing a fist. Before Pyrrha could move, the fiery knuckle landed in her stomach. Heat spiked throughout her body, filled every nerve with raw, spicy pain. The warrior struggled to keep her consciousness only to see darkness, the pitch-black blindness that told her the fight was over. Before the fall, she heard Gel cry for mercy, the only comfort she felt in her first-ever defeat as the Arena’s reigning champion.

* * *

 

When she awoke, Pyrrha lamented her loss. Her collapse, the knockout would not leave her mind. She loathed this, what people like her called the loser’s awakening.

She moved her limbs to feel a mattress below her. Rising, the warrior realized the current area was a wide room filled with other, white beds like the one she sat on. The creamy walls didn’t help her identify this place until her eyes landed on one corner filled with a pile of worn-out equipment and clutter of desks.

The defibrillators, bandages, and rusty syringes made her cringe. She understood this room was supposed to be an infirmary. Its nasty contents and bitter smell would have also made it an appropriate lair for mad scientists.

Cautious, Pyrrha swung her legs off of the bed to touch the floor with her feet. The warrior took a break from being wary to realize she was wearing a red tank top and brown skirt. These were some articles of the casual attire she had back in Beacon. This caused alarm as only Jaune or the school personnel could have accessed the clothes from her closet.

She banished the list of possible suspects. Another, immediate problem was the lack of wounds. Pyrrha slid hands all over her body to feel no scratch, blood, even the gashes Gel gave her with his tentacles.

Too many unanswered questions left her pondering. When she realized none were going to be found here, Pyrrha stood up. She took several steps around the bed to check for major damage. When everything felt fine, the warrior approached the door. A gray handgun lying on a stand caught her attention. She grabbed it before turning her exit’s knob.

After she pushed the opening ajar, Pyrrha peeked out to see a bronze, stone hallway. While she recognized the design, the number of doors and pathways didn’t seem familiar. Pyrrha only guessed she was in one of the Arena’s private sections. When she wondered on directions, grunts and slurps echoed from the far distance to her left.

Tiptoeing, the warrior followed the noise. The closer she reached the source, they became louder. Pyrrha stopped at a corner when she recognized the clamor was erotic in nature; strangers were in the middle of having sex. This fact alone made her want to go back to the infirmary or explore a different area. And yet, she figured this was her only clue for better navigation. Considering all options, the least she could do was take advantage of their vulnerable time, demand answers from them at gunpoint.

So she went on, tried to tolerate the loud lovemaking. Pyrrha eventually discovered a wide door with a clean, beige surface. She stood next to it and peeked inside to see a small, squeaky-clean room. There was also a small fridge and a table. The television on the wall already marked this area as an upgrade compared to the other rooms (lien spent well by one greedy manager).

However, Pyrrha didn’t care much for the lovely furnishings. She only stared at a soft, scarlet bed occupied by a large, dark man and a voluptuous blonde. The former sat at the top of the bed, leaned his back against the wall. He groaned as his female partner rubbed up and down his huge, black penis with her ample breasts.

“Damn Yang, you haven’t lost your touch.”

The name shocked Pyrrha. She also covered her mouth with a hand; she recognized the voice belonged to Malik. With this information, her eyes slowly adjusted to see that the occupants’ appearances matched those in her mind.

Yang appeared as sexy as ever. Curvaceous with defined muscles, she was slender in the right places. While her stomach was covered from lying down, her back and waist already designated her as a fuckable female. The ass was overkill, two bubbly cheeks that Malik massaged with his large fingers like dough. The legs appeared lovely with their firm thighs and tender feet. With her layer of flawless skin, the blonde an impeccable candidate for all sorts of amorous acts.

So it wasn’t so surprising to see she was in Malik’s company. The minotaur also rocked a body racked with iron muscles and ebony flesh. His overall proportions outmatched those of his gender. Between his thick thighs, snug between Yang’s baby milkers, was his chocolate, subway schlong. Seeing the man in all his naked glory made Pyrrha drool, a reaction she quickly got rid of by breathing and remembering Jaune. Comparing images only made her feel ever the more guilty.

“Is that a surprise?” The blonde wagged her eyebrows. With spit and pre-cum smeared over her mouth, she had a sultry image going on, something Pyrrha couldn’t believe Yang could ever make for a man. “If I’m ever going to have a good time, I need to be on top of the game.”

“Baby, am I even a part of your game?” Malik cooed after his lover swiped her tongue against his pink cockhead. “It’s been months since we last did this. You said things between us were not going to be like this again because of...what was her name?”

Yang stopped her tongue polishing. Her face creased into a frown. “Can we not talk about that right now? I just want to have fun.”

“Uh oh, did a confession go wrong?” Malik chuckled even when his lover tapped the edges of her teeth against his penis. “Did that Faunus chick not have vagina fever? Or was she just not into your hair? It used to hurt my eyes when we had our nightly rituals.”

The blonde grasped one of the minotaur’s balls with a hand. She squeezed the fleshy tennis ball, fingers poking into the round scrotum. “I said. Let’s not talk about it.”

“Sorry girl, but you know that threat doesn’t work on me.” Malik smiled, flashed a set of white pearls. “But we’ll save that conversation for later, which is gonna happen. I can’t let this problem sour your upcoming weekend.”

Yang expressed a soft smile and released the ball. “Thanks for offering to be my shrink, but I can get this resolved by myself. So are we going to do this or not?”

“Go ahead, don’t let me stop you.” Malik breathed through his nose after Yang resumed, rubbed her breasts up and down his wet cock. She stuck out her tongue to let a wad of spit drip onto the meat pole for extra lube.

Pyrrha watched the titty fellatio with wide eyes. Her breaths became shallow as she took in the sight of the dark cock stuck between the huge mama bahamas. Her skin tingled from sensing pheromones and heat in the air.

Soon, Yang pushed her breasts into the cock base. She engulfed the dick with her mouth and went down. After taking in half of the thick penis, she stopped to retreat back up. On her second trip, the blonde took more, deepthroated the flesh piece. She also shook her head and gurgled before her hands massaged the balls.

Malik huffed from the pleasure. He closed his eyes and groaned after Yang moved her head to work the cock like the biggest Schnee popsicle she had the courage to consume. The wet slurps and sucks made Pyrrha wonder how much experience it would take to obtain such skill.

Yang’s blowjob drenched the cock, yet she continued to glide her lips over it with vigor. Soon, she shoved the huge piece into her throat, held it there as Malik’s hands settled on top of her cranium. When the dark Faunus moaned with an open mouth, the blonde hugged his waist and made a similar noise. White goo spilled from the corners of her mouth; the man ejaculated into her insides.

Pyrrha watched the lovers elicit noise with little movement. She couldn’t help but slide a hand around her warm chest. This inner heat intensified after she saw copious amounts of Malik’s milk escape Yang’s lips.

With a loud gurgle, the blonde pulled off of the cock. Leaning back, she gulped down her load as the penis shot strings of semen into her chin. “Shit, why are you this built up?”

“Been busy.” Malik sighed as the last of his cream escaped his cock, landed on his lover’s breasts. “Work’s been making my past days a total bitch.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Yang scooted back with her knees. She leaned over the bed to retrieve the towel she used to wipe the semen off of her face and chest. “The Malik I know wouldn’t do that. Could have just jerked off unless you magically knew we were going to get together today.”

The blonde’s eyes widened before she lowered them. This expression change also came with a coy smile. “So what’s her name?”

The Faunus lost his grin. “What?”

“The special lady. Kind of makes sense, you held back because you were hoping she would get together with you again.” Yang picked up a waistband from the side. She looped it through the longest part of her hair to tie it up into a ponytail. “Oh shit, don’t tell me it’s Pyrrha. Is that the reason why you called me here? Did you worry so much about that rumor, you expected me to interrupt the fight and save her?”

Pyrrha, peeping redhead, became curious about his answer. Malik moved his jaw side-to-side, paused to think. Slowly, he replied, “I don’t have to answer that if you’re not going to talk about your problem.”

“This is entirely different.” Yang flicked her fingers against the man’s half-erect cock. “Because you know she has a boyfriend, right? Knowing her, she doesn’t hop around on any cock whenever she feels like it.”

“I know that. You don’t have to tell me what she made clear when we met each other on the very, first day!”

Malik blinked. Yang did the same, surprised by his snap. The minotaur looked away and muttered, “Sorry. Let’s not ruin the mood with this stupid drama and move on.”

Yang got on her hands to move  forward until her lips met the Faunus’s cheek. “No, don’t be. I just didn’t expect you to be another loser in love like me.”

The dark minotaur beamed and shook his head. “I’m not in love. It’s nothing more than an interest, nothing as special than what you and I had back then.”

“Asked me out, bed me, trained me how to fight and fuck better?” Yang mimicked her lover’s smile. “You’re right. That’s why I’m really glad we kept in touch. You deserve someone better than me.”

“That’s a fucked up opinion.” Malik placed his hands on each of the blonde’s cheeks. Gazing into her eyes, he breathed, “We both deserve to be happy even if it means we can’t be with each other. That’s why after this, get your shit together and chase after that dumb cat again.”

The sex buddies kissed. As their tongues intertwined to caress each other and exchange spit, Pyrrha pulled away from the door to take a break. Still hot and fried, she was ever more shocked by the recent events. She tried to make sense of it all, put together pieces of this situation. When she remembered Malik’s comment about her, the warrior’s face flushed.

The warrior concluded that she had to stop peeping, stop hanging around for the wrong reasons. However, she never liked to leave something unfinished - half-ass work or even leave her partner in bed with blue balls. She used this excuse to peer back inside, see Yang stand above Malik and align her lower area with his.

“By the way, Yang, your ass looks nice and thick as ever.”

The blonde tapped her bootylicious cheeks to make the flesh jiggle for her lover’s viewing pleasure. “Aww, thank you. It’s hard to keep it nice and firm like this with those workouts.”

“Almost missed it to.” Malik wrapped his hands around his lover’s slim waist. He pulled to guide her down, bring the lips of her pussy towards his cock. “So you want this to grow or smash?”

“Smash. I want my whole body to feel the rush.” Yang bit her lips, moaned as she gyrated her hips. Her snatch kissed the head of Malik’s cock, making him groan as well. “And do me a favor. Just use your Semblance to make me shake when you fuck me. After I black out, just keep fucking me.”

Malik nodded. His cock also quivered before it expanded out like a balloon. Pyrrha’s jaw dropped when she saw its nine inches become a whopping twelve - the smallest third arm attached to the owner’s waist.

“Ooh yeah, now it’s a party.” Yang huffed after she landed on the dick’s head. When Malik yanked hard, she threw her head back as half of the meat hole slid into her pussy.

“It’s tight.” The minotaur snorted through his nose like a bull. “Hey, don’t try to pull out!”

In pain, the blonde closed her eyes. “S-sorry, it’s just so big. Gah, ah, w-wait, I need a break.”

The dark Faunus gripped the hips until his fingers bruised the skin. With one hump from his own waist, he also jerked with his hands to force the pussy down the rest of his dick. Yang released a guttural cry like a slain animal.

Pyrrha watched, amazed that Malik had kept his hips and huge ass off of the bed. On top of his body, Yang tried to move out of her porked position, kicked the bed wherever her feet could make contact.

Still struggling, the blonde gasped as bottles of natural fluids spilled out of her vagina. The greatest spectacle, to the peeper, was finding a bump on Yang’s stomach. Malik’s cock had mashed into the woman’s womb, pressed into her ovaries.

“Oh, gah, gh, Malik!”

The calm Faunus tilted his head. His firm body hardly budged from its bridge-like stance. “Hey girl. How is it up there?”

“Fuck you, now move!” Sweat poured down Yang’s red face and bombshell body. “Don’t leave me hanging like this. Fuck me already!”

“If you say so.” Malik thrust his hips up. The blonde shrieked as she bounced on the dick. The Faunus repeated the last motion to make her create the same noise, start a rhythm that rocked the bed into squeaking.

Pyrrha marveled at Malik’s bridge. His back never touched the bed as he pounded into his lover’s hole. Like a true cowgirl riding reverse, Yang hopped on his womb wrecker as her hands pressed against his sculpted abs. Her breasts shook about from each contact, her ass rippled when the Faunus’s hips met them. His balls flopped all over like miniature wrecking balls.

The two went on for minutes. In the same duration, Pyrrha’s eyes followed the dick bump that slid all around the blonde’s stomach. So entranced by the sight, she couldn’t pay attention to her own movements. When she did, the warrior glanced down to realize her hand had been down her pants. She pulled it out to see two fingers shining from her own juices.

Embarrassed, Pyrrha considered going away. A different need arose when she felt a heat in her loins. So horned up, she had no choice but to shove her hand back inside. Again, the warrior told herself she had to finish what she started before anyone saw her.

At that time, Malik and Yang made a racket. Their erotic screams sounded like wild animals. The bed creaked loud enough to signal a possible collapse. The lovers’ hips were wet from water, creating slaps and smacks like feet meeting puddles. As Malik struggled to keep his pose, his partner scrunched her face so hard, she appeared like a woman trying to give birth.

“Yang, I’m close.”

“Good!” The blonde slammed her hips into Malik’s. She spread her arms backwards to let the minotaur grab them, stuff his dick the highest it could go into her pussy. “Let me feel that rupture. Cum, you big bastard!”

A low rumble filled the room. Alert, Pyrrha tried to correct her balance on the shaky ground. She muffled a scream when her fingers shook along with this earthquake, move inside her vagina like a vibrator. She looked back up to see Yang screech loud with mouth wide open. From below, Malik did the same and tightened his grip on the blonde’s wrists.

Seconds passed before the two relaxed. The top woman placed her hands against the tree trunks that were Malik’s thighs. White paste mixed with the flow of her leaking vag honey. The liquid spilled off of Malik’s sides, dripped down like small waterfalls. For a moment, Pyrrha almost believed she saw an exotic portrait of a Human and Faunus bound together at the place of their joined loins. Their bodily fluids added more appeal to this visual, shining under the ceiling light.

“Up for another round?”

Yang giggled and slid a hand through her damp, sweaty hair. “I’m still conscious, aren’t I? That vibration was nowhere enough for me to black out.”

With one puff from his mouth, Malik raised the upper part of his body. Yang moaned as her lover used his incredible flexibility to slide her off of his stomach, drop onto more of his dick. The bulge still showed as the Faunus grabbed the underside of the blonde’s knees, carried them as her back met his upper body.

Standing, the minotaur had Yang perched on his strong penis. She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck and looked up to glance into the Faunus’s eyes. After a tender pause, the two shared a kiss, licking and sliding tongues against each other’s.

Pyrrha - the ever enthusiastic peeper - watched Malik push his hips. Yang gasped after her body went up, then fell back onto his meat pole. Before the two picked up speed, the redhead decided she had to leave. The time she spent watching like a pervert already put her at too much risk.

When the warrior tried to walk away, she tripped and fell on her rump. The gun inside her pants fired a shot, unleashed a bang that echoed throughout the narrow area.

“What was that? Malik, where’s your axe?”

“Don’t worry, it’s probably the janitor. But that sounded close, and why is the door open?”

Pyrrha couldn’t hear the rest of the voices. Already, she ran at full speed. The moment she entered the infirmary, the warrior jumped with a flip to land on her previous bed, back first. She whipped the covers over herself to push down her pants hidden from plain sight.

Sitting up, the warrior plunged fingers back inside her pussy. With a low groan, she pumped the digits in and out of the sopping hole. She did this to get rid of the heat that drove her mad. She tried so hard to cum in order to get the single image in her mind erased: a scene where it was her naked body being ravaged by Malik’s dark spear.

Pyrrha managed to cum once. The carnal craving didn’t go away. She pumped harder, rocked her hips against the hand to start taking care of the second itch. Her ache only grew when she imagined the minotaur’s cum spewing insider her womb, filling it up with a warm formula that would have ensured her pregnant.

The warrior slammed her face into the bed. This muffled her scream after she speared fingers deep into her vagina. This action managed to do it, help her experience a raw, mind-numbing orgasm.

Relieved, Pyrrha breathed into the bed, still bent over like an exhausted puppy. Some of the itch still coursed through her veins. Yet, she worked herself enough to become sane again. In this moment of euphoria, she also experienced self-loathing. She acted like a whore, a behavior she promised to never allow herself to become in all of the affairs she’s had. Some of the blame went to Malik, the man responsible for her dip into this unrestrained depravity.

“Hey, are you awake?”

The warrior froze when she heard a voice. She remained still, prayed that the unnoticed person next to her bed was not someone she knew. This wish became unfulfilled when the covers came off. Pyrrha looked up to see the face of the last man she wanted to see in this place, in her messy state.

Next to the infirmary mattress stood Jaune, her blond boyfriend wearing his casual, armored clothes. His worried face morphed into one of great surprise, especially as his eyes found the wet spot beneath his girlfriend’s body. The discovered woman stared back, racked her mind full of ideas that could get her out of this mess, even prepare to lie in the case he had managed to discover her secret identity as the Queen, a recent combatant who had been publicly shamed in the Arena’s latest match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, gonna stop here. I think this chapter has one of the story’s greatest, consensual sex scene. What do you think?
> 
> Overall, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to read on as the next chapter is not only going to explain some loose ends that appeared in this chapter, but also continue on with more smut (a dab of cuckolding might come next). Till next time, happy fapping.
> 
> -Kickberry.


	5. Nothing Else But Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha discovers the new future for Hunters, one where they will either learn to tolerate or succumb to the debauchery.

Pyrrha slid up her pants. She wiped her masturbating hand against the bed sheets, then sat on a clean spot. Ahead of her, Jaune - her official boyfriend - occupied another mattress with a confused expression. His red jacket, white t-shirt, and beige shorts indicated he just left his job a while ago.

“So were you stressed or do you tend to finger yourself when you’re bored?”

The redheaded warrior restrained a blush. She relived the moment when Jaune found her in the bed, masturbating to the images of a big dark minotaur plowing a gorgeous, voluptuous blonde. It didn’t help that her red tank top and brown skirt pressed into her sensitive areas.

“I...was horny.” Pyrrha cleared her throat as she began a skewed confession. “It’s been a long time. And, well, taking care of business in the Arena is stressful. It doesn’t help when-.”

“You’ve been raped on a live match?” Jaune asked, face stern. “I saw it. And just to make this clear, I know about your gig as the Queen.”

The world spun in Pyrrha’s head. She tried not to teeter from this shock. “Y-you knew? For how long?”

“A month after you started, so it’s been a while.” The blond man glanced down to look at the floor. “So while I’ve been struggling with my job, you’ve been fighting here against people like that Gel guy?”

Thoughts filled Pyrrha’s mind. She tried to come up an excuse for her secret identity. And yet, she sensed her boyfriend would become enraged, more about the recent match that had exposed her nude body in the worst way possible.

“Are we really that short on Lien?”

The redhead blinked. When her eyes couldn’t meet Jaune’s lowered gaze, she replied, “No. We’re actually fine for now.”

“For now?” Jaune sighed. “Is that why you’re fighting here? Putting yourself at risk to earn more money?”

Pyrrha couldn’t blame her boyfriend for his concern. She also feared they were about to have a rare, huge argument due to the fact she still needed this job.

“Then I guess it’s too much for me to ask you to quit, huh?”

All concerns vanished with this question. Still wary, the redhead replied, “Yeah, it is. I mean, I could tell you how hard it is to make this much in other jobs, if there are any out there for people like us.”

“I know. We had a long talk about that before. And hey, taxi driver here, remember?” Jaune raised a hand with a weak smile. “It’s not a bad idea. You’ve been an awesome girlfriend the entire time you’ve been winning these fights. I didn’t think this was too bad, was even a fan until you went up against that jelly man.”

Pyrrha became irked by this reminder about Gel. She made a note to ask, even force Tchilee to answer about an assassin’s admission into the Arena - the coyote owed her that much.

“So if you want to do this, then keep doing it.” Jaune reached for his girlfriend’s hands. With a light grip, he held them as a finger caressed her finger. “But please be careful. Before your boss called me, I bolted over with your clothes and gear when your fight took a terrible turn. I could only support you that much. Anytime you’re in trouble, at least hold on for as long as you can. Don’t forget you’re not alone; it’s okay to ask for help.”

The lack of drama - an outburst or accusation of this secrecy - relieved Pyrrha. And his last comment convinced her she was the luckiest gal in the world, blessed by the fact that it came from Jaune, her first choice. This love (or whatever the hell you call that happy feeling inside) prompted her to lean on her feet and embrace Jaune.

“Thank you. I’m glad to hear this. Really, your support means a lot to me.”

For minutes, the couple held each other. Pyrrha sat down next to her boyfriend, close the distance. She relished both the closure and support until an alarm blared in her head.

“Wait a minute, who called you?”

Jaune pulled away to have his eyes meet Pyrrha’s. “Your boss, Tchilee. He approached me during the start of your Queen run to put me as your emergency contact.”

“Exactamente, Oro. Gotta do that much for my prized fighter.”

A new voice rang from the door, one that belonged to a familiar man sporting fine, dark hair and tan skin. Wearing a normal black suit lacking a tie, the coyote ears said enough about the Faunus, Tchilee.

“Oh, hi.” Pyrrha noticed her dry tone made Jaune raise an eyebrow. For the sake of peace, she dismissed her discomfort. With a gentle tone, she repeated, “Hello Tchilee, did the fight go as you hoped?”

“No. It’s a goddamn disaster.” The Faunus’s tone underlined a great rage. Pyrrha was surprised; she never made this implication about her boss. “But at least you came out alive. Now go downtown and get yourself cleaned up. After that, you’re free for the day.”

As the warrior wondered about the order, Jaune stood up. He said, “Hi Tchilee. Thanks for the call, but I can take care of her.”

“No, I asked Yang to do that. You need to get back to your job before your boss fires you.”

“You’re still working?” Pyrrha felt a mix of shock and guilt. “I’m happy that you’re here for me, but you don’t have to wait this long.”

Jaune scratched his head. “You’re right. Fine, but so long as Yang’s here for whatever reason.” He pecked his girlfriend’s cheek before he walked towards the door. “I’ll see you back at the room.”

Pyrrha watched her lover rush past Tchilee to exit the room. She huffed and slid a hand over the spot kissed by her dutiful boyfriend.

“Jaune looks like a good hombre. Too bad he’s a Human slave working for chump change.”

The redhead glared at the Faunus, who reverted back to his devilish demeanor. “And I still love him. Don’t mock our relationship.”

“Actually, I think it’s cute you’re hanging onto him like to fulfill some dumb fantasy.” Tchilee sent Pyrrha a wink. “And it’s not every day I get to see a strong broad tell me that when she masturbated about a bigger, better Faunus just a while ago.”

The redhead crossed her legs. Embarrassed, she growled, “Did you see me?”

“Staring at my brother giving Yang some breeding goodness? Hell yes. Shame she’s a dyke or she’d be having his children by the dozen.” The coyote licked his lips. “Maybe you’ll be happy to take up that role someday.”

Pyrrha felt her insides boil. Part of the heat came from anger, another took form after she imagined herself on Malik’s lap, hopping on his giant piece like Yang did. Ashamed, she bit her tongue to hide any inkling of lust.

“Hey, I’m joking,” Tchilee chuckled. He walked over to the warrior’s bed. “So come on, get out of here already. Time’s a valuable asset. Use it to get a new tattoo.”

“So you do want me to see her, Madame L, at the Penhouse right?”

“Why else would I ask you to go downtown?” The Faunus yanked on the back of Pyrrha’s collar. He peered down to see the skin of her back. “Yep, it’s ruined. I thought so; fighting against that acid man would have melted the Semblance medium. Can’t have you turn from a green to a red head in a future fight.”

Pyrrha twisted her body to snap the cloth off of Tchilee’s finger. “I’d like a break after that last opponent. He almost crossed the Arena’s unspoken boundary.”

“Request for vacation denied, but he is going to pay.” The Faunus grabbed Pyrrha’s chin to turn it until her green pupils meet his autumn pair. “I’ll at least guarantee that anymore fights won’t put you at risk like that again, Roja.”

* * *

 

Tchilee’s comment remained in Pyrrha’s mind like a shirt stain. The Faunus’s vow didn’t match his shitbag behavior, something she’s grown to tolerate. This confusion made her dull towards the winds and the sound of a motorcycle’s running engine.

“Hey, I’m going to stop here! We’re going to take a break before we take the next path!”

Pyrrha snapped out of her thoughts. She looked down to see the announcement came from Yang, the motorcycle’s driver. The warrior sat on a spot behind the blonde as a passenger of their ongoing trip.

The vehicle sputtered as it slowed down. It veered towards the right, took the riders off of the road’s black asphalt, into an empty parking lot. Yang drove the cycle into a space before she turned it off.

“You want to take a break here?” Pyrrha took off her white helmet and shook her head. She saw Yang do the same, fling those long, golden curls out like a lion’s mane. The blonde managed to compliment her hairstyle with her white and black dress (her Hunter uniform). “I know we’re not in a rush, but I can keep going. This trip isn’t bothering my wounds.”

“It’s more for me.” The blonde groaned as she unmounted her vehicle. She waddled towards the street like a child taking her first steps. After sitting down, Yang sighed with relief. “Maidenfucker, I’m torn up on the inside. You would know, saw me taking Malik’s giant bazooka into my shotgun barrel.”

Pyrrha blinked before a blush settled onto her cheeks. “D-did you see me?”

“Naw, Tchilee told me what you did when he asked me to take you to Madame L. Makes sense because her Semblance should be able to help change the color of your hair in an instant.”

“Yeah, it’s easier than fighting with a wig or dealing with hair dye.” The warrior pressed her hair full of scarlet yarn. Its bounce indicated a natural softness, like that of cotton. “So...how is everything? Did you find a good job?”

“Kind of. My main responsibilities are more like community service. I’ve been taking side jobs for Lien, sort of like what you’re doing.”

“I see.” Pyrrha sat beside Yang, who spread her legs. She watched the blonde gal fan her crotch with a hand. The warrior also found the area to be nostalgic, but she did not know why. “That’s good. I was kind of surprised to see you there in the first place. It’s been some time since we did anything together.”

“No kidding, it’s been too long.” Yang looked at the sky, a wide expanse of blue occupied by clumps of white clouds. “But I’ve been busy. And if you’re wondering, half of that other free time used to be spent with Malik.”

The redhead shuddered from the dirty images that popped into her head. “You don’t have to talk about him. I’m not interested in that man anyways.”

“Really? You blew him the other day. He thought you liked it.” Yang’s grin never dropped when Pyrrha shot daggers her way. “But if you say so, and I believe you. Look at me, I didn’t stay with him even after he and his brother treated me well.”

“How did you meet those two in the first place?”

“Met Malik at a bar when I was there to do work. Charmed me, bedded me, introduced me to Tchilee.” Yang rubbed a hand around her lower body. “And Maiden Almighty, he was one hell of a man. But staying with him helped me realize I want to be with Blake. Call it weird, but she fits my type better.”

Pyrrha leaned back with hands placed against the ground. “Everyone saw the signs. But since you became busy, that prospect seemed to have vanished. And I’m also not sure what to think when you and him did that.”

“At first, it was cold feet with Blake. Then I found about her weird secret.” Yang slumped her head against shoulder and huffed, “Ended up falling back to him for comfort. But that’s not your problem. In fact, gotta confront her about that someday, figure out if she’s a chick in the first place.”

The redhead became curious by Yang’s grumbling. Respect for the blonde, her friend, made her bite back intrusive questions.

“But hey, you can have Malik. He’ll be happy to be your partner so long as you’re the one to approach him about it.”

“Again, not interested.” Pyrrha had suppressed all images of the bull by now. She sighed, “I have a boyfriend, remember?”

“So he knows about your thing with Tchilee and Malik?”

Pyrrha stared at Yang, tried not to reveal telltale signs of guilt. “Does Blake know about Malik?”

The blonde shrugged, “Okay. So nobody needs to know anything, I get it. But still, you might turn out to be a better fit for Malik than me. There’s also a lot of benefits if you do ever get to be one of his exclusive gals.”

“Like his personal prostitute?”

“Girlfriend; he doesn’t roll like his brother. He’s generous, powerful, and rich. I didn’t hook up with him for that, but it makes him a better partner than most men.”

Yang’s warm smile became an odd spectacle in Pyrrha’s perspective. The redhead scrunched her face and noted, “It’s not good enough for me. Don’t convince me to take care of him too.”

“Maybe you won’t have to make it a chore if he comes after you later.” Yang’s straight comment surprised the warrior. “Not in a bad way. He’ll respect your thing with Jaune, but he had some similar engagements with other couples. In this day and age, why not be happy with more than a single man, or partner if you ever want to swing down my particular avenue.”

A strange burn lit up in Pyrrha’s chest. She couldn’t tell if this was disgust or delight; she heard stories of polygamous relationships. Most stories; however, didn’t end up with happy endings, especially when it was a man starting such trysts.

“Well, that’s just coming from me.” Yang swung her head to whip out her hair. Some of the golden strands brushed the redhead’s shoulder. “But he does pin you as an interest. He might have asked me to make an appearance today just to save your ass.”

“Yes, you are the King,” Pyrrha mused. “I never realized you were the Arena’s phantasmal legend. How long did you have that title for?”

“After Malik introduced me to the role. He was supposed to be the first King, but he figured I could use the Lien and Arena cred. It’ll help someday, just gotta make sure I do it right.”

The redhead’s eye twitched. Yang noticed this, then laughed, “Sorry you don’t like to hear that, but it’s true. But before he made a recommendation to Tchilee, he had to personally train me for a while. If he didn’t, guys like Gel would have been a problem.”

“Train you? Does that mean he’s stronger?”

“By a decade’s worth, yeah.” The blonde pressed a hand into her stomach. “His body is just amazing, dark and almost indestructible. And his Semblance makes him more than a vibrator. He could wreck everything like a natural disaster if he wanted to, but he’d be quite an ass for putting an entire Kingdom at risk.”

Pyrrha identified Yang’s description as ridiculous. And yet, she couldn’t deny it because someone of the blonde’s caliber shared this information. This left her in limbo between acceptance and outright denial of the fact that the Minotaur playboy was possibly stronger than her.

“Now, I need to double-check with something before we go off and see Madame L.” The blonde lowered her eyes as her voice lost some of its sunny demeanor. “Did you see her on a busy day when you got her Semblance tattoo?”

“No.” Pyrrha paused to remember that time she first met the owner of a shady business. “I’m still surprised that place is one of few that houses professional escorts. Apparently, the Kingdom’s been allowing this for a long time.”

“What place doesn’t so long as anyone can earn some cold, hard lien?” Yang scratched her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, “But when you were there, you didn’t see anyone from Beacon, did you?”

The warrior’s blood ran cold. “No. Why would you ask that?”

“Because Tchilee was ‘nice’ enough to mention that you didn’t know.” Yang reached inside her jacket pocket to yank out a thin, white cylinder. She placed its tip into her mouth while she retrieved a lighter with her other hand. “He must have sent on a slow weekday. Piece of shit, he wanted me to be the one to tell you that some of our own classmates are Madame L’s good little girls bending over for Vale’s horny customers.”

Pyrrha allowed the news to sink in. She was more surprised to feel distress about Yang’s status as a smoker.

“In these times and at our age, I can’t blame them.” The redhead watched Yang light up her cigarette. “It’s not even in my right to chastise them, especially when Tchilee probably told you about me and him.”

“That’s good to know. At least you won’t blame why they do what they do.” The blonde puffed out a trail of white smoke. “Shit, two years ago, none of them would consider getting tangled up with careers like the ones at the Penhouse. Remember this place? When we were that much younger, the graduates would hang out here because they don’t have as much classes. There were jobs waiting for them, so Beacon didn’t require them to spend a lot of time in those stuffy classrooms.”

Yang’s comment struck a lonely cord inside Pyrrha. The reminder, a fact older friends shared in the past, made her see the empty area as an oddity.

“But that’s what happens when the economy tanks. I would actually hate to be a working adult right now.” The blonde took another drag from her on-hand smoke before she opened her mouth, released the smog into the open air. “And it gets worse. See, I wasn’t worried that you’d find out about our buddies’ involvement in this indecent business. It’s how they do it. In fact, you’ll have to promise me that you’re not going to try and be a hero when we get there.”

“Be a hero? What do you mean by that?”

Yang glanced at Pyrrha, who saw her violet eyes lack their usual luster. “When I came in during the House’s open season, they were treating the girls a bit rough. Watching all of that made me want to kick the balls and ovaries out of those animals. Then I remember it’s not my place. Everyone agreed to let what happens there happen. Does that make sense?”

When the warrior nodded, the blonde clapped her knees before she jumped onto her feet. “Well good, and you promised. Keep all hands, feet, and magnetism to yourself or else things will become a problem. Now let’s go, get this over with.”

* * *

 

Pyrrha believed she had a bad habit of taking facts as an exaggeration. Despite her mature, realistic views, she believed humans would always strive to be decent in accordance to a certain standard.

Her second visit to the Penhouse, during its busiest time, tainted this belief. Inside a huge Western-style hotel, she watched one of the most absurd parties play out before her.

“Fuck, fuck, yes!”

“Oh Dust, gonna cum! Get ready to have my baby, you bitch!”

The same ruckus echoed from the room’s center, a large dining area padded with mahogany wood from the floor to the ceiling. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, pushed around by naked bodies. These people engaged in sexual activity, mostly elders indulging on the young, succulent bodies of familiar faces. The air’s dank, raw odor disgusted her; she could taste the sex by simply the smell.

Before, Pyrrha figured this place was classy with its attached bar, a wide pristine counter. It was bolted in front of a large, open cabinet filled with different food and bottles on its many shelves. This rainbow display did not calm the sight of the ongoing orgy, a situation she understood why Yang had called it ‘open season.’ Everyone was stuck between the legs of another.

“Don’t cross the line or they’ll think you’re free game.”

Pyrrha followed Yang’s finger to discover a white line taped across the floor in front of them. The soft, rug cover extended further until it met the wooden part of the dining area.

“Can we go meet Madame L now?” The warrior winced when she saw a fat man drive his cock into a brunette’s pussy, making her scream at the top of her lungs. “I’d rather not watch this.”

“She doesn’t come out during this time. That’s why I’m going to give Tchilee a talk later. He knew about this, but didn’t give a fuck about our considerations.”

A tune played from Yang’s pocket. The blonde reached into her pants to take out her Scroll. When she poked the screen to turn it on, she trained her eyes on its content. She snickered and raised the device to show her redheaded friend the delivered text.

“ **Was Pyrrha surprised? Hope this convinces her she’s not the only slut in Beacon. Better appreciate she’s getting an allowance from a proper sugar dog.”**

“Son of a bitch, he’s proud of what he did.” Yang pocketed her Scroll. Pyrrha sighed, hardly surprised by her boss’s depraved reason for sending her here. “Since we’re waiting, let’s sit down. These seats should be sterilized.”

The redhead almost followed until she saw a familiar face in the orgy crowd. Unlike the rest, Pyrrha was well acquainted with this particular whore.

“Hey Yang, is that Velvet?”

The blonde walked and squinted. “Yep, that’s her. It looks like she’s taking it quite rough.”

The redheaded warrior couldn’t agree; ‘rough’ didn’t justify the harsh sight. Velvet, the bunny Faunus, was in an uncomfortable position: laying on top of a wooden post with her breasts squished into the log; hands and feet were tied below. The only thing this prostitute could do was grab the attached handles as one man nailed her pussy from behind, doggystyle with little restraint.

“But wasn’t she supposed to have graduated last year?”

“She just moved out of Beacon.” Yang winced when a trio of fat Faunus cats pinned a different gal to the floor and had their way with her. “Doesn’t mean she got out of Vale; probably doesn’t have the means which explains why she’s here in the first place.”

Horrified, Pyrrha watched Velvet squeal as her Human partner fucked her pussy raw. The bunny pressed her cheek into the post, a reaction from the brutal breeding. Her partner moved his hips hard, created ripples on her butt’s skin. He leaned down to pull on her neck and increase the power of his thrusts.

The bunny let out heavy pants with an open mouth. She appeared dazed as a new gray-haired partner walked over to stand in front of her head. When Velvet raised her eyes to see the stranger, the same man yanked on her rabbit ears and plunged his well-endowed cock into her mouth.

In disbelief, Pyrrha watched her former classmate endure an assault to both holes, mouth and pussy attacked by huge cocks. The Faunus moved back and forth, directed by her mates’ strong hands. Her fingers and toes shook and scratched against the post. Fluids spilled out of both ends, allowing the men to move with such power, injury was a likely result of this messy sex.

When tears flowed out of Velvet’s eyes, energy gathered in Pyrrha’s body. Not only was it the Faunus, but other women of Beacon relayed the same expression. It also frustrated her to see everyone else in this group enjoy this intense, mindless orgy.

“Hey, remember your promise. Just wait until this is over.”

Yang’s sharp tone reached Pyrrha. The warrior restrained all of her anger and crossed arms. She almost called her friend a bitch, even if the blonde did make a point.

“Holy shit, that’s big! Ugh, ah, harder, harder!”

The warrior’s ears perked when she heard a familiar voice. She looked around, did not stop until her eyes fell upon the last person she expected to see in this out-of-control smut fest.

“Nora? Nora?!”

Pyrrha’s words drowned in the midst of the clamor. The redhead was only able to see an orange-haired gal hop on a huge man meat; each contact made her perky breasts jiggle. Nora enacted in this whorish manner with hands tied above her head, around a column reaching towards the bottom portion of the room’s second floor.

“Yes, yes, fuck me with your big, furry dick!”

Nora’s words were on the mark; her lover was a burly panda. This pale Faunus humped into the gal’s glistening pussy. His large legs and burly arms helped him push and pull hard enough to make a dick imprint inside her stomach.

“So good,” the Faunus huffed. Sweat spilled down his round, hairy body. Beads also dripped from his black and white hair. His panda ears wiggled in excitement. “I bet my bamboo trunk is bigger than your boyfriend’s little stick.”

“It’s so much bigger.” Nora screeched after the panda stood up with her legs in his arms, forcing her body to almost stretch out in a horizontal stance. “I always thought there was something wrong with his penis. Now I know it’s the size; his sperm might not even be able to give me a baby.”

“What happens if I try cumming inside?” The furry Faunus pumped his thick cock in and out, slowly. “Do you think you would have my child?”

In a gasping frenzy, Nora tried to wrap her legs around his large body. “Give it a try. I want to see if your bigger meat or his smaller pecker is going to get me pregnant.”

“Oh, that’s going to be a losing competition for him.” The panda’s mouth stretched into a sleazy smile. He also pushed Nora’s legs until the feet touched the column behind the gal. This allowed his cock to bury all of its length inside the meat pocket. When the Faunus roared, Nora threw back her head and screamed at the same volume. Her entire body shook, a sign she came and likely received a huge load from her large partner.

When she finished cumming, Nora took in deep breaths, chest heaving along. Her dismal eyes and cum-retarded face looked so foreign to Pyrrha, she couldn’t identify this orange-haired lady as her former friend and teammate. Such a sight worried that she too might have made the same expression with the men she slept with.

“Oh yeah, come on slut bunny! Don’t go to sleep, we’re still not done!”

Pyrrha’s eyes rounded back onto Velvet. By then, the Faunus’s body was covered in a coat of dry and wet semen. Exhausted, the poor prostitute twitched and shook as a new pair of men slammed their dicks inside the holes.

“Move, meatbag.” A man with a white horn for a nose tackled a Human out of the way. This gave him, the rhino Faunus, space to grab Velvet’s waist and spear a cock inside her hole. The larger dong insertion forced a squeak out of Velvet’s mouth. It came out gurgled because the dick in her mouth already unloaded its cum load.

“Why are they picking on her so much?” Pyrrha swung her head to see Yang sitting on the chair with a new cigarette in hand. “Don’t they understand she needs a break?”

“Well, it’s hard for paying customers to stop when they want to screw someone who has the best skin in this joint.” Yang flicked a middle finger at a man passing by her. Discouraged, he turned his perverted eyes away from her bombshell form. “Plus, it’s open season. Everyone has the right to do anyone in there. Employees are required to take care of them all.”

Heavy stomps had Pyrrha turn to see a seven-foot monster stop in front of Velvet. The naked men there backed off, made way for the hairy fat yak that stooped down to undo the straps tied around the bunny’s limbs. He picked up her weary form and raised his hips to reveal his waist’s surprising addition, one cock piled on top of a second, a two-penis extrusion.

“Th-there’s no way she could take that, could she?” Pyrrha felt more fear than arousal for the yak’s dual womb breeders. She could only imagine the worst when the large Faunus turned the smaller brunette around and hugged her, have her back meet his tan front “Is she going to be alright?”

Yang lit her cigarette. “Dunno. We can only make a wish to a Maiden that she doesn’t need surgery after this.”

The yak’s large ball sack swung around as it lowered Velvet’s holes on both tips, prepared to do her in two places at the same time. It wrapped one arm around her neck, the other below her titties. This hold emphasized her large boobs that swung around, attracted envious gazes from breeders and the bred. With a growl, the huge Faunus speared its huge dicks into the vag and ass, gave a pussy and anal penetration at the same time.

Velvet’s face morphed through different expressions. Agony, ecstasy, and blank; she displayed them all. She let out broken gasps as the penises continued to move deep until the hilt reached the lips of her holes. Their bumps appeared on her stomach; the bunny had been thoroughly porked by her large, hairy partner.

The yak bellowed and moved his hips. Each pump squeezed out juices. The dick bumps moved back and forth as shown on the bunny’s stomach. Velvet’s cries grew louder and her face grew red every time the larger Faunus yanked and thrust at the same time, moved her mid-air like a sex doll. Everyone else stopped to see this breeding play out.

“C-cumming.” Velvet let out an unintelligent huff. Her face drooped; she was driven mad by the intense fuck. “Cumming, so big, cumming.”

The yak grabbed his woman’s arms and pulled. The bunny moaned as the cocks inside her belly shuddered. Large spurts could be heard; the larger Faunus had started to ejaculate. Velvet let out sounds similar to a cow’s mooing as she received all of her lover’s sperm.

When the cocks stopped moving, Velvet became limp. The yak lowered the body onto the wooden post. The yak looked around to see everyone else staring. With a shrug, he grasped the bunny’s waist to restart humping her holes, begin another round of breeding with a doggystyle pose.

Pyrrha watched with a mix of horror and arousal. The former feeling lessened as she grew used to this scene. However, her classmates’ situation did not settle the worries she had for them and future Hunters, evidence that the world may no longer hold a place for them in the future.

“Are you just going to keep watching? There’s another ten minutes before this is over.”

Pyrrha faced Yang. The blonde blew out smoke from her mouth into the air. “Or you can keep watching. It’s not my business what you want to do, but you seem pretty interested.”

“Well, I’m not.” The warrior sighed as rubbed a hand down her arm. “I’m just finding it hard to believe they’re like this because they came from Beacon. What does that mean for us?”

“Why are you worrying when you could join in with me and enjoy yourself?”

The deep masculine voice buzzed Pyrrha’s nerves. When two dark hands settled on her shoulders, she looked up to see an ebony man stand above her. While his godly physique appeared familiar, his head looked like a bull’s – snout and two sharp horns sprouting from the top. His heavy scent dominated the building’s raw odor.

“Hey Pyrrha, want to be my partner for this round? I promise to make the next ten minutes the best you’ll ever have.”

“Malik. Wh-what are you doing here?” The warrior tried to walk away. His grip held her in place. It also put her in range of his thick, long cock that stood erect from his naked waist. The dark phallus touched her stomach; its length extended long enough to overcome her womb if it ever entered her pussy. This image made Pyrrha desire the Minotaur with the same rage she had in the Arena, where she masturbated at the thought of becoming his mate.

“Come on, goddess. Make love to me.” Malik’s face came close enough for his hot breath to wash over Pyrrha’s skin, add heat to the one boiling inside her heart. “Leave it to me to make a lasting impression on your insides.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is it finally going to happen, the black minotaur and redheaded warrior coming together? The next chapter will answer this, although it’ll involve a new perspective as well. More fap material is also on the way.


	6. From One Friend to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss remembers what it’s like to have her best friend as a sex trainer/friend. This bittersweet time extends into trouble by the next day along with the arrival of a new threat.

“Weiss, remember the first day I taught you how to fuck?”

The addressed heiress draped red sheets over her naked, hourglass body. She glanced up to see Melanie, her brunette cohort, had adopted a similar position on this circular bed. This room was located inside her condo. “Yes, it was painful. Can’t believe that maiden-forsaken dildo hurt more than losing my virginity.”

“I had to break your holes in.” Melanie’s titter softened Weiss’s temper. “And you wanted that to happen in order to become a pro slut. That was your choice, not required since the headmaster guy just wanted to use our club as a base of operations, men as the extra help, me to do nothing with my sister.”

The Schnee princess pouted. She dragged fingernails down her long hair unbound by the lack of her usual hair braid. “Do you regret your involvement up until now?”

“Didn’t mind it,” Melanie shrugged. “Had some fun torturing unrefined royalty. Just like glass, you screeched every time I had a breakthrough with your sensitive parts.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. Like a hungry tigress, she licked her lips before a cruel smile took form. “I recall that you yourself can’t stretch beyond certain limits. We should get _you_ adjusted.”

The brunette bedmate rolled over to look away from Weiss. “No thanks. I’m not as crazy and as stupid as you were. Can’t believe you even tried to do half of that weird shit.”

“Fuck you.”

“Anytime you pick up a dildo, sure.” Melanie motioned her chin at one side of the bed. Below at the bottom should have been a penis-shaped crystal. Across the red carpet, similar toys of all colors littered the area. “And yes, I’m confident you won’t hear a scream from me. Better off screwing your own ass if you want to hear a better slut.”

Weiss pulled on the bed sheet to uncover Melanie, a long-haired cheese stick. She eyed the small tits and trimmed pussy, features that fall short to that bootylicious behind (all kickers had this luscious quality). The princess dove forward to land on her prey, to make their skin meet and share warmth.

Weiss intended to wrestle. Exhaustion and pain made her slump against Melanie, squish her breasts against the smaller pair.

“Tired from that night with Gild?”

“Yes.” The princess almost whimpered when soreness radiated from organs - some involved with waste relief. “He just pounds all of his stress into me like a pinata.”

“So when he breaks you in half, does all sorts of candy and Dust crystals come out?”

Weiss flicked fingers against Melanie’s ear. Stern, she huffed, “This is not a joke. That huge cock of his is wearing me out. I can’t work with a crooked uterus.”

The brunette rubbed her ear. “Then break up with him. And when it happens, make sure you check the contracts again so those buildings are yours by the time he nabs everything with your name on it for some petty vengeance.”

The princess blinked before she closed her eyes. “I’d rather not think about that. Besides, he’s allowed me to take ownership of a few so far.”

“Don’t you think you should care since you’re going to break up with him sooner than you think?”

Weiss drew in a deep breath through her nostrils. “And why do you think that’s going to happen?”

“Because everyone hates him, including you.” Melanie never looked away, never shied away from eye contact. “He’s a bag of shit that dragged itself from some origin we know nothing about. And we still have no idea where his flow of Lien is coming from.”

“Do you think he’s dangerous?”

“I think he’s not just a leech, he’s **the** leech.” Melanie’s eyes held a mix of honesty and fear. “Think about it. Ever since he came into Vale, money started vanishing, shops started closing at a faster rate. This can’t be just the economy, he might be related to the real problem. He’s definitely doing a good job fucking up the regular folks like me.”

Weiss sighed; she heard this theory many times from others since she started dating that smug lion. And like three rest, she had an answer.

“I’ll deal with him accordingly. As far as I’m concerned at this point, he’s my boyfriend.”

“Cause he’s rich?”

“Cause he’s running several businesses, just a partner I share benefits with. The one I ‘m doing, real estate, has been a fine venture since property value is rising and lowering in trends that isn’t too hard for me to follow.”

Melanie rolled her eyes. “Gee, I’m so glad you’ve hit a Dust mine while everybody’s suffering.” She nuzzled her head against the princess’s shoulder. “Not that I mind so long as you’re my sugar mommy. Or would I be the sugar mistress while you’re stuck with Gild?”

“You would be my best friend.” Weiss didn’t bother to grab the bed sheet. She relied on her company’s body for warmth. “Or one of few since not many people find me tolerable.”

“Last name alone would have a lot shun you. That was a big surprise when you first walked about these streets, huh?” Melanie’s eyebrows rose. “Malik certainly didn’t like it when he was your sex trainer.”

Weiss became stiff like frozen water. “Now why would you bring him up?”

“Because I think he would be a better choice than Gild.” The brunette bedmate brushed her hand against Weiss’s thigh. It went up past several scars to rub the stomach’s soft skin. She slid it back down to place it on top of the flesh that covered the womb. “He’s also rich and well-endowed. Remember? He’s the one who used his precious time to make sure you remember most suitors would always fall short of his package.”

Memories of her ‘training’ days created a flux of emotions. Weiss named shame and lust as the greatest, all evoked by the first and last physical relation she had with the impressive man.

* * *

 

_Years ago_

“Melanie, why the hell do I have a blindfold over my eyes?”

Weiss touched the red cloth tied around her head. The blindness did not protect her from the room’s chill - AC turned on a bit too high. The nippy air turned her nipples hard. She could even feel her ovaries shrink like ball sacks. Suspicion creeped in because she waited long and her friend never bothered to answer why she had to leave her long hair unbound - scattered like grape vines.

“Relax.” The unseen Melanie chomped on a chewy object, one of the apples she brought earlier with some other snacks. “I asked a professional for today’s practice. Think of it like a field test, something much different than dildos and vibrators.”

A door squeaked open. Weiss remembered there was only one doorway in this small room. The remaining walls were lined with mirrors, a place designed to reflect coitus for everyone present. The other decorations were a hard, beige bed and stony, white stool. The princess wondered if all rooms in the Penthouse truly touched on a person’s kinky fantasy.

All thoughts came to a halt when a warm, musky smell filled the room. Small jolts ran from her nostrils down to the tender parts of her body. Weiss twitched after two large hands took each of her breasts and squeezed them like pizza dough.

From an unseen spot, Melanie introduced, “Ms. White, Malik. Malik, Ms. White. The one with the cock is about to stretch the one who has a birth canal. Commence.”

“This might finish as soon as it started.” The stranger’s hot breaths washed over Weiss’s cheek. “Good thing this room is screamproof; my workplace’s landlord doesn’t like it when I make them scream.”

Malik’s voice - a rumbling diesel engine - sent shivers down the princess’s back. She moaned when the hands roamed around her body. The sausage digits pressed against her nerves and skin. The blindfold multiplied the sensation.

“Damn, she’s already dripping.” Malik clapped his hand against her ass. “That took faster than my inspection. Melanie, this chick is a pampered highborn. She has the right amount of meat in the right places.”

“Told ya you would like her.” Melanie chomped on another fruit. “So if she’s lubed up, move onto the next act.”

Malik’s large hand pressed against Weiss’s back. The victim followed until her front met the top side of the stool. Arched over the edge, she shivered from the realization she had assumed the doggy pose. Her partner kicked at her feet so the legs would stretch out wider.

“Don’t be scared.” A pair of lips met Weiss’s forehead to peck it. “Even if Melanie said to drive my cock in until you see Dust crystals, we’ll go at your pace.”

“Wrong, I said until we can shove Dust crystals into her piss and crap holes!”

The princess made a mental note to bear vengeance upon her ‘friend.’ She ended her plotting after a large a large pressure met her vagina. Further prodding brought a mushroom head into the hole.

“O-oh Dust, how big are you?”

“Seven now, building up to a nine. If you can take that, then we can go up to eleven inches.”

“Eleven?!” Weiss breathed out quick puffs. “That’s the biggest I’ve had. Please, please be gentle.”

The princess tensed when the cockhead moved inside. She didn’t expect Malik to stop so he could massage her back - run hands over muscles. Slow and steady, he continued his penis insertion. Weiss found this enjoyable, almost too much as his essence - smell and presence - put her into a mating mindset.

“There we go. Doesn’t hurt with eight inches inside, right?”

Weiss squeezed her inner muscles to the cock’s huge weight. Thanks to her partner’s considerate speed, pleasure touched on all nerves and corners of her mind like a fever. The heat made her pant and curl her shortest extensions - fingers and toes.

This sensual peace ended after Malik pulled back. His dick slid along until the head met the pussy’s entrance. Weiss whimpered when the rod pushed back inside. Again, the dick met the end and entrance, pumped her insides. She found this enjoyable, much better than dealing with Melanie’s use of her ‘exciting’ toys.

“Malik, don’t you want to go faster and bigger?” Melanie made this terrible suggestion as she smacked her lips; the bitch was still eating. “We’re going to run out of time soon.”

“I can talk to Madame L about the time.”

“But this is boring. You need to make her scream and ruin that poontang.”

Weiss concocted plans to have Melanie later walk funny for an entire week. She also tried not to sound scared, still moaning from Malik’s love thrusts.

“I’ll get to that. Timing is important. You know when we had our turn the other night.”

The princess relaxed every muscle she could control. The rest were still quivering from the breeding. Her ass muscles also quaked out of control after her partner’s thick waist slapped into the bottom cheeks.

“Malik, you’re fucking Weiss Schnee.”

The sex came to a halt. With penis still inside, Weiss held her breath. The blindfold did not shroud the fact that the mood had changed, in the room and on her company’s faces.

“What?”

“Weiss Schnee. Didn’t recognize her with the hair down?”

Melanie’s giggle didn’t comfort Weiss at all. Wariness turned into fear when a large hand clamped on her chin to make her face turn, reveal face and its trademark eye scar.

“It sure is. You couldn’t tell me before we started?”

Water slushed water from a straw; Melanie moved onto a drink. “Would you have stopped?”

“No.” Malik’s gentle voice rose into that of anger. “But I’d feel bad changing gear now. I may not give a damn by the time I start though, so don’t worry. We’re all _friends_ here.”

The penis changed shape inside Weiss’s pussy. She gasped and quaked from the pain, a heat that had her shiver harder than the frost of a winter storm.

A jolt flashed through her mind after Malik pumped her snatch with his growing cock. This single motion made her squeal and spill love juices from her occupied hole. Another orgasm occurred by the second thrust. Already, Weiss began to lose her mind no thanks to the biggest dick she had this day and those she would have in the future.

“Can’t take ten inches?” The well-endowed fellow snorted into the Schnee’s ear. “Your family’s famous for taking cock. This shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Weiss buried her face into the mattress. She tried to muffle screams as Malik moved faster, nailed her soaking snatch. His burly legs and steel waist produced great force. When a hand grabbed her hair and pulled, Weiss was forced to let screams and grunts into the air.

“Ha, mrah, sl-slow down. Ah! Slow down!”

Another hand pressed fingers onto the shoulder. The love humps intensified, scattered fluids everywhere. Weiss unleashed all sorts of unnatural noises from her mouth, trained vocal cords. Most were grunts and shrieks, noises she only heard female animals make in a documdntsry, when they were in the mating season.

“That’s right, even Schneezies can’t hide their slutty nature!”

Malik’s malicious tone matched his unrelenting fucks. He was also accurate, poking the g-spot and cervix. The humiliated Weiss tried to break free - considered using glyphs. Her mind became blank after her inner vag walls squeezed for the umpteenth time. Drops of her essence fell onto the stool like water from a leaky faucet.

“I still didn’t cum, Schneezie! This isn’t over until that happens!”

Malik’s hands gripped Weiss’s wrists. With a roar, he pulled his entire body back to lift the princess into the air. After, she remained there. Most humans would have fallen, but her partner’s powerful man meat kept her levitated. This pose also pressed the snatch against his crotch; the entire eleven inches pressed into the womb.

“Are you asleep? Move, slut!”

Weiss’s breaths became scarce and heavy. She panted with tongue out after Malik rattled their bodies. His cock found a new breeding boundary: from the cervix into the stomach where it created a bulge.

“Slow down, p-please slow down! Ah, ahhh!”

Like a ragdoll, the princess flopped around in the air from the fucking. Only her arms remained firm in Malik’s grip. The intense stimulation left her mind on the brink of insanity, to the point she lost all sense of composure and grace (the Schnee standard that her partner tried to break).

Weiss gritted her teeth. She could hardly plead when she barely held back the rest of the noise that came out of her mouth earlier. Occasional grunts rumbled from her throat every time her womb was kissed by the big minotaur dick. With this effort, she did not expect the blindfold to come off so light could shine on her eyes. She winced until her pupils’ adjustment allowed her to see with crystal clarity.

“Better?” Melanie dropped the cloth from her fingers. In a white dress, she stood a few steps away from the fornicating pair. “You can look at that mirror and see yourself in this amazing stance.”

Weiss looked ahead to see her body. Behind her snowy figure was another, one with darker skin. Malik’s reflection disfigured his face, not the sculptured muscles that proved how he screwed her mid-air. Their bodies of contrast colors appeared special, erotic, created a contrasting visual appeal.

Melanie bent over to smooch the princess’s cheek. She stuck out her tongue for a french kiss. Weiss whimpered as she tried to return this while Malik continued to pump slow and hard. Soon, the muscular male hauled her back until she was vertical above his cock.

“No, stop, stop!” Weiss pressed her feet against her lover’s hips. She tried to stop her vag from sliding onto his penis. “D-don’t, it’s too much! And you didn’t cum!”

“It’s gonna happen when you fall.”

The princess placed more power in her shaky legs, looked like a ridiculous kite. Malik wrapped arms around her until the hands pressed against the back of her head. One pull with this wrestling move forced Weiss down. Melanie slapped the feet to rob the white-haired mate of her foothold.

“No, you bitch!”

These words were the princess’s last before her snatch swallowed the cock. Gravity made the wet hole glide over Malik’s flesh ram. When the tip hit the womb, it created the largest stomach bump around. The flash of pleasure and agony caused her eyes to roll up, all sorts of liquid to leak out.

“There it is, cumming!”

A blast of hot lava filled Weiss’s meat hole. A huge load caked the insides. Large, white globs dripped down the dick and balls before they hit the floor. The jizz turned her body into a furnace; half the heat was linked to her nature, joy of a female inseminated by a mighty man.

“See this, Schneezie? You look like a proper whore; family’s gonna be proud of you.”

Malik’s chuckle prompted Weiss to look at the mirror. She saw her porked body covered in sweat. Her chest heaved from heavy breathing; she panted with tongue out. Strands of hair stuck to her wet face. The most alluring and disturbing sight was her legs dangling, barely touching the floor because her birth canal was perched on top of the strong, enormous phallus.

“Mh, I  think it’s time I join the fun.” Melanie dipped down, out of sight. When a wet muscle touched her semen-stained pussy, Weiss realized her friend started to clean up the contents of the messy ejaculation. She would have protested until Malik restarted his thrusts.

Minutes later, an hour before his next cum spurt, the great schlong vibrated. It created an earthquake in the womb, forced the bred princess into an indescribable bliss. One touch of this lust nirvanha put her in a cum-induced coma for the rest of the session - two days filled with missed test and assignments.

* * *

 

“I couldn’t walk straight for a week, let alone take a proper shit and piss. Worse, Neptune almost found out that Malik...what’s so funny?”

Weiss ended her complaint and flashback to watch Melanie laugh. The brunette didn’t stop for a full minute. The princess carried out a punishment: a good yank on the ear.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Melanie rubbed  the stretched skin. “Do you blame me for that?”

“Yes,” Weiss snapped. “You could have picked someone who couldn’t change the size of his dick. The man bullied me by alternating shape, confusing me the whole time!”

Melanie stuck out her tongue, playfully. “He had some good hate sex. You liked it too; I bet that time comes up in your mind when Gild isn’t performing well.”

Even to her best friend, Weiss would never admit she did in fact think of the dark man, someone she didn’t know was a Faunus until later. A chance for a second fuck was also enticing, but his disgust for her name and past reactions convinced her they were better off separated.

“But I wasn’t always a bad teacher.” Melanie drew a circle on her bedmate’s stomach. “Remember Yang? We surprised her good, double-dicked her well. You also played the dominator nicely then too.”

* * *

 

_Few years ago, later than the last flashback_

Weiss stood tall before a horizontal, iron stand. On it was Yang, a voluptuous blonde with stomach resting on the flat surface. Her large mammaries hung from her chest, nipples pointing at the ground. Her hefty ass, meaty portions, and muscles made her a desired woman, a proper ‘meat puppet’ as some men described her. The princess thought of the description appropriate, especially when Yang’s hands were locked on the stand’s cuffs.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, bitch?”

Yang released hot air from her nose and mouth. The latter hole bit into a golden ball gag with straps tied around her head. Weiss found this image amusing as she buttoned her own device: a big, white dildo covered in bumps.

“Oh, you don’t look like you understand the reason for that phrase.” The ‘concerned’ Weiss struck out her arm to backhand Yang’s cheek. “That was for the slut remark.” Another strike smacked into the other half of the blonde’s face. “And this is for dining and dashing, leaving me with that bill!”

“Let’s not waste time on slaps. It’s why we set up this whole thing in the first place, didn’t we?”

Weiss glanced up to see a naked Melanie arrive. Her saunter made her own turquoise strap-on bounce. Its clear skin shined under the dim light.

“True, true.” The ponytailed princess tiptoed around their prisoner. She fondled her own breast bare as the rest of her body aside from the crotch covered by her strap-on “We only have a few hours before the warehouse opens. How convenient is it that it’s a storage for sex toys?”

“I raid here from time to time to get free stuff.” Melanie pinched Yang’s cheek. She shook the same hand and snickered, “You would know, right Yang?”

The blonde pulled her face away from the fingers. Weiss slapped the booty to see the skin bounce. “I thought your boobs had a lot of fat, but it’s also the ass. How unlucky is it that most men could never mount you like a broodmare.”

“Like we’re any better.” Melanie untied Yang’s ball gag to free the mouth. She shook the sphere to rid the object of drool. “She’s still going to take some dick. Remember how to use one, Weiss?”

“I only had your sister as a practice partner.” Weiss cupped the blonde’s ass. She squeezed hard to make the excess skin pour through her finger slits. “So somewhat yes. I can’t promise my lack of experience will leave her unharmed.”

Yang shook, tried to break off her restraints. “You cocksuckers better make it good. If I can still move by the time this is over, I’ll show you how to squeal like a pig!”

“That doesn’t sound right. I only heard homosexuals use that vial term.” Weiss donned a mask of ponderment. She didn’t look her prisoner in the eye when she moved forward to plunge her plastic penis into Yang’s asshole. She ignored the blonde’s whorish moan, kept pushing the length inside. The cock’s bumps were made of something similar to ice, allowing the toy to slide into the deep crevice with little trouble. “I think the term should be corrected: I’m going to make you squeal like a sow, a female pig.”

“Same meaning, pretentious cuntsucker!” Yang’s voice reached a high, strained pitch. “And this doesn’t hurt. I had worse.”

“No, you didn’t.” Weiss pointed at her strap-on, more specifically a pink button. “Inside my toy is lightning Dust. It’s not enough to kill a person, but it’ll definitely make a decent shock.”

Yang twisted her head, tried to look at the princess with the corner of her eye. “W-wait, that’s a bit much. I can’t use my Semblance with this Null Choker on.”

A sadistic smile found its way onto Weiss’s lips. “Like I said, you won’t die,” she said before she pressed the button. The strap-on rumbled. Yang reeled back her head and howled like a monkey. She bit her lip as her body shook with a violent tremble.

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Weiss grabbed fistfuls of Yang’s blonde, Rapunzel hair. “That’s what you said that time you steered the ship into a coral reef and marooned us in the middle of the damn ocean!”

The miserable memory fueled Weiss’s need to pound Yang’s ass. With wide motions, she nailed the pooper like a perverted madman. Melanie did the same on her side after she shoved the dildo into the blonde’s mouth. The gals assaulted both holes with this successful spitroast, showed no mercy to their powerless victim.

“So Yang, how are we doing so far?”

Yang choked, “Ghlk, ghlk, ghlk.” She couldn’t answer Melanie, not when the brunette did not let up her rapid thrusts. This throat abuse made the blonde gag on the dildo, retch once to indicate she may call Ralph sometime soon (American slang for puke).

“I don’t want to do this too long. Do you prefer one more jolt?”

Melanie looked at Weiss with sudden exhaustion. “Sure. Miltia’s expecting me soon. She wants me to meet someone who proposed to her.”

The princess pressed her strap-on’s shock button. She didn’t mind Yang’s fierce twitches as she remarked, “That sleazeball? He already made some other slut pregnant.”

“Miltia thinks he’ll choose her over a Faunus. The problem is the guy might bolt.” Melanie sighed as she hugged Yang’s head. She didn’t give any shits that the blonde’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull. “I already presented him an ultimatum: commit or get castrated. Think he’ll run?”

Weiss pressed the entire length of her dildo past the spinchter, dug it deep into the moneymaker (let’s hope she doesn’t find bronze down there). “If he does, let me know. My boyfriend will use his connections to hunt him down.”

“Gild, that shady Faunus? Damn girl, that really happened so soon after Neptune?”

The princess frowned at the mention of her ex. She maintained this face as she yanked her plastic schlong out of the pussy. Melanie did the same. The dildo-toting pair stood beside each other to see their handiwork: Yang’s vocal and anal tunnels wrecked and soaked from their united fucking. The crimson face cheeks served further proof they stretched her well.

“Pah, ha, i-is that all you got?”

The blonde’s show of resilience didn’t impress Weiss when the words came out as pants. However, she accepted the phrase as a challenge. She concocted a new plan before replying, “No. Don’t you remember we have all sorts of toys to use in here?”

The princess walked outside of the door. She entered another room made of steel. Boxes filled the corners, some broken to spill out their colorful, erotic contents. She reached into an open container to retrieve small, green towers. Her fingers barely closed around the huge objects lined with wires similar to that of veins.

“We have this.” Weiss tossed the toy in her hand over to Melanie. “These are Alpha Dragons. They’re designed to shoot out some potent aphrodisiac. Give it a smell.”

Melanie raised her Dragon to take a sniff of the tip (odd place to smell). She jerked her head backwards and coughed, “Damn, that stinks more than Neptune’s cologne.”

The princess shook her head. She regained her smirk and poked her Dragon dildo against Yang’s nose. “The chemical does make a normal person release twice the amount of semen or piss than usual.”

Weiss squeezed her toy to make the piss hole spurt out lime-green slime. When the substance landed on the blonde’s face, her breathing adopted a faster rhythm.

“Don’t look so worried.” Weiss bent her knees. She dropped her toy so both hands could take hold of Yang’s head. This pose helped their lips come together for a kiss. The princess swirled her tongue from the roof to the bottom of the blonde’s mouth.

“Mh, you taste so sweet.” Weiss suckled on her prisoner’s tongue before she pulled away. Her lips dragged behind a thin thread of spit. “And you’ll taste sweeter by the time we force feed you this junk food. And remember, you brought this upon yourself.”

* * *

 

Weiss smiled from the thought of her exciting memory. “It was a fun roleplay until she said the safe word. Kind of weird that Alpha Dragon juice bumped up her metabolism; she almost starved when we released her.”

“All that practice playing the evil mistress paid off.”

The princess raised her head with pride. “Being a bad bitch doesn’t take practice. I was born to play that role.”

“Came as natural as the times you whined about my dick?” Melanie cackled after Weiss pinned her wrists above her head. “Maybe that’s the real bad bitch: a spoiled heiress complaining about the world’s smallest pecker.”

Weiss willed a black glyph to take form around her friend’s wrists. She did the same for the ankles; the princess trapped Melanie with her Semblance.

“Are you insulting your mistress?” The white-haired dominator slammed her rump on top of Melanie’s stomach. “I can always punish you with your peckers. Dozens are on the floor right now and ready to use.”

At that moment, Weiss felt randy. Her desires enticed her to grab a strap-on, then ride Melanie’s pussy for all it was worth.

“It’s hard to use them all when there’s only use two. Is it okay if I call Yang over for a play date?”

The suggestion ruined Weiss’s mood. With a frown, she got off of Melanie to sit cross-legged on the mattress. “Now why would you want to call her? You know we’re not on good terms.”

The brunette sat up. She rubbed her wrists no longer entangled in the Semblance glyph. “And it’d be nice if you two can make up.” Melanie wrapped arms around her figure and sighed, “Adding in a kiss wouldn’t be so bad either.”

Weiss looked down at her bare thighs. “But we had a bad breakup. I can’t even work with her anymore after that argument.” Her entire being - mind and soul - became heavy from guilt and depression. “And if the rest of my old team learned what I said to Yang, they would hate me too.”

“If they did, try talking to them. This might sound weird coming from a street rat like me, but you shouldn’t be alone in the world.” Melanie leaned her shoulder against Weiss’s. “And it’s more important to have friends now. Your name, goals, and lien; all that stuff could get you into trouble someday.”

A headache forced Weiss to close her eyes. “My ‘stuff’ is the reason why I don’t associate with them anymore. Don’t make me second guess my decision when you know the reasons.”

“Then consider others, someone better than my bunch of losers and your business contacts.” Melanie caressed a hand against her snowy friend’s cheek. “Because some will ditch you when shit hits the fan. Others like me won’t survive long enough to help you when you need it.”

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped. She opened her eyes to face her friend with a clear gaze. “Don’t say that after you made it this far. You’re a survivor even without my help. And if that kind of shit goes your way, I’ll be there to shove it back into the asshole it came from, then plug it up to keep its damn stink away.”

Melanie let out a soft laugh accompanied by a sad smile. “That’s the kind of line that people should hear. Weiss Schne, rich and devoted woman who actually gives a damn. It would make hearts flutter just like mine did.” She placed her hand on top of Weiss’s, pressed it down onto the bed, kept it there with a tight grip. “But one piece of advice you should know by now: don’t make a girl a promise you can’t keep.”

The former heir of the Schnee dynasty wanted to say more, convince Melanie there was no reason to doubt. However, nothing came to mind, not even after the friends departed her condo the following morning to resume their daily lives. Weiss expected the usual work and date she had planned with her boyfriend. It was the walk to the office when something new presented itself, an explosion that rocked the tall building into pieces.

The rubble fell all around the heiress. Masked people appeared from shadows of alleyways and doors. In this cold weather, a battalion clad in dark clothes descended upon Weiss with weapons. The battle lasted minutes before all attackers were down and knocked out.

With rapier in hand, the princess looked around. A rush of adrenaline kept the woman wary of more surprises. When none came, she sheathed the sword back into the belt of her pale overcoat.

First thought that came to mind was to contact Gild, check on her lover. When she thought of Melanie, Weiss fished out her Scroll to make a call to a different location.

“Hello? Who the fuck is it?!”

Junior’s rough voice came through the speakers before gunfire. The worried princess exclaimed, “It’s me! What’s happening?”

“Some rude assholes opened fire on the club.” An explosion went off in the background. Weiss’s heart slowly twisted into a knot until she heard, “Goddamnit! It’s hell here. Worse, some of them dragged Melanie off with them.”

“What?!”

“Can’t talk for long. The police should be here to sort out this mess, so do not come. If you want to do anything, find Melanie before the bastards do anything to her. Oh shit, watch out for that-.”

The call abruptly ended. Weiss pulled down her phone to look at her thin phone’s screen. She used her thumb to flip through her contacts until it landed on Melanie’s number. When she made the call, the line was pronounced dead.

Plans zipped through her conscious mind. None seemed good enough to use; time was of the essence. When Weiss found one idea reasonable, she ran off. The current emergency convinced her to form white, glyph platforms along the way so she could hopscotch across traffic and other obstacles. Her exhaustion did not bother her; she did not stop until her trip downtown brought her to her destination.

Weiss glanced at her Scroll to check the time. She huffed, “Damn,” and took a good look at the mahogany, double doors that stood ahead of her. When the princess pondered on her fears, she banned them all to push the handles and enter the Penhouse.

“Madame, I think you gave Pyrrha a boner attack.”

The familiar voice turned Weiss into a statue. Although the air smelled like a semen waste pile, she found it more pleasant than the figures standing in front of her. A good portion of worries originated from the sight of Yang Xiaolong. The princess also noticed a familiar, dark body stand in front of a redhead she recognized as Pyrrha Nikos.

“Oh dear, did I? I figured my young stud and this gorgeous warrior were trying to produce a member of the next generation.” The ebony figure shrunk into a different size. Weiss was not aware that she had seen a Malik imposter. However, the changeling’s new skin, height, and feminine features did help her recognize the person as a more important existence. The purple fur coat, silver hair, and noticeable tits – glorious G-cups – were trademark descriptions of the one she in hopes to find the kidnapped Melanie.

“We are not in that kind of relationship!” A flustered Pyrrha stepped away from the changeling. Her anger vanished when her eyes fell upon the arrived princess. “Weiss? Wh-what are you doing here?”

Yang’s head slowly rotated. Her eyes became saucers as her own gaze focused on the princess. As predicted, her expression slowly transformed into that of disgust. The white-haired victim disliked this, but stood her ground to appear strong and respectful before the one she came for.

“Oh, the disowned child of the Dust Kingdom has arrived?” The changeling, Madame L, spun. The edges of her dress flowed along before her full, bodacious front appeared in Weiss’s line of sight. She expressed a grin, one naughty and devious by nature. “My, this is quite a gathering. Now tell me, are the ones following friends or vermin? Yes, those hooligans running in those distasteful pajamas.”

Weiss jerked around to see the same men from earlier rush towards the group from a nearby street. Angry, she took out her rapier and aimed the tip forward to prepare for a quick sweep. Yang and Pyrrha did the same, took up battle stances just as the strange attackers revealed their own weapons. Before the fight commenced, Weiss hoped she could have time to present her case to the Madame before Melanie met a cruel, untimely end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, the new character pretended to be Malik. And yes, Weiss knew Malik in her trainee days. And yes, I dropped some plot in this story along with the huge amount of slut (as always). Hope y'all enjoyed.


	7. A Hot Drunk Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha tries to stay out of trouble. Current occupations force her to confront one that pits her between her sugardoggy and her cherished man.

“So, did everyone have a good warm-up?”

The question rang out like a melody in the air. It calmed Pyrrha as she occupied a small, blue chair inside a warm room. Across the viridian carpet stood large clothes drawers and small tables occupied with some of the most decadent sex toys. Strangely, they were all organized in a way that made them appear like prized possessions, a collection valued for more than their use. Some covered in dust and other unusual materials could have made others believe them to be priceless antiques.

“When I say everyone, that includes you, Pyrrha.” The comment came from Madame L, the eldest female who boasted the most voluptuous figure amongst the all-female company (in blunt terms, a fuckable piece of ass). Long strands of lunar silver swayed from her cranium as she walked around her room to light scented candles and incense pots with the lit end of her bronze tobacco pipe. Some sparks jumped out of their containers and latched onto her violet coat layered with fur. The same apparel covered a larger aquamarine dress; the chest area barely contained her G-cup breasts.

“You all did a wonderful job holding back those hooligans; scared me when they seem to raid with intention of ridding their morning wood for free. Free? Preposterous, my house does not accept guests who desire to unpent for free.”

The Madame flicked her pipe against the last wick - she completed her task. “But in the old days, this sort of tension comes if you failed and survived the battle. So someone speak their damn minds already, please before I give in this need to masturbate.”

Pyrrha pursed her lips, twiddled her thumbs. She was never one to shirk before the enemy in any battles. Civilized confrontations were different; she was no expert in this type of warfare - especially when all she had on was a red tank top and brown skirt. It’s this lack of experience why she couldn’t find the words to calm Yang and Weiss down, let alone ask them to not look so awkward from their locations - former team members perched on opposite sides of the room.

“Sorry, ma’am. Weiss and I left things off on the wrong foot.” Yang uncrossed arms from the chest of her sandy dress. She adjusted the sleeves of her dark-brown jacket. “By wrong foot, I meant a phallus, a big golden one like the one she polishes every day.”

“Phallus? I’m surprised you pronounced that correctly with that STD petri dish you call a mouth.” Weiss spoke with crystal clarity, hid her discomfort better than the blonde gal. Edges of her white overcoat swayed as she adjusted her stance “But even if we are in a place that sanctions depravity, have some class. The rest of us prefer more sophistication than this  hungover bar skank act you're putting up.”

Yang looked around before she placed a hand on her chest. She pouted, “I’m sorry. Is it really worse than the one you put up as a five-chip slut? Isn’t it bad enough people know you’re strutting around in the arms of men who are practically your daddy’s age?”

“At least I have a successful father. You’re stuck with some teacher who lost his wives. I recall the first left right after you were born. Too bad she didn’t stick around to see her daughter grow up to become just like her, a young sow spinning tricks for pot and cigarettes.”

Pyrrha winced. She hoped this wouldn’t get personal (but what fight between the greats never do?).

“Only when they ask for it, keep things fair. **You** take advantage of them with shady tricks that involves a lot of those plastic buns you call an ass. Pretty awful when none of your sugar daddies are looking.”

Weiss averted her head with a huff. She sneered, “Actually, they all give their consent. They allow me to have fun while they can afford the company of other women who doesn’t inspire images of pregnant teen mothers.”

“You’re pregnant?” Yang giggled. “Damn, who’s the dad? Can’t be Gild because you’re not glowing gold. Worried he’ll dump you when he finds out?”

“He won’t because if that were the case, I would get an abortion immediately rather than risk rearing another failure like your dad did.” Without pause, Weiss clapped one of her ass cheeks. Pyrrha thought she heard a pop gun go off. “But mph, here is a fantastic rump that isn’t plastic, fyi. Blake does love to handle small, functional rears compared to saggy monkey bottoms. Yang, how often does yours go into a workshop to get adjusted?”

The blonde slapped her own ass. Pyrrha compared the sound to a cannon. “Don’t know, my body’s all natural and in good condition. You would have more tune-ups after those hungry pigs chewed on your goodies. Who’s yours?”

“Dr. None-of-your-maid-damn-business,” Weiss winked. “Mine’s fine as well thanks to good Aura control. You didn’t have this skill before; someone with experience must have taught you. Was it lonely old daddy when you visited his house? Surely he’d instruct his own daughter like he does for the teens at his school.”

“Daddy fucking isn’t my business. A lot of rumors involve yours; some talk about small boys. Don’t you have a little brother?”

“He’s more like a little sister.” Weiss didn’t miss a beat with this comment, didn’t show care as she examined her fingernails. “Sure, his head might be glued to the crotch of another nobleman, but not to ours. You, on the other hand, need to worry you might have more illegitimate half-siblings coming along the way.”

The white princess cleared her throat and leered at Yang like a lioness. “Sad if that were the case because here’s a fact: you don’t give a damn about family. Your mother didn’t when she abandoned you, not your dad when he stayed on that island like a scaredy bitch and ignored his own kids. So why give a fuck about mine when you’ve been no better with Ruby, the sister born of a woman who you disowned the first moment you realize she’s a thieving little skank.”

Small cracks sprinkled the air. Pyrrha felt cold to find the source of this noise was from the blonde, molars and canines gnashing into the other.

Through gritted teeth, Yang snarled, “You promised you were never going to bring that up.”

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t hold your liquor.” Weiss raised her hand, curved fingers and used an upward motion to make it look like she’s drinking from a cup. “But that story did have me wonder how your dear daddy found a new pair of tits right after the previous one left. Hm, better question: why didn’t he just go the extra few miles to visit the island’s garbage dump? His new wifey would have appreciated that he cut losses sooner than later back when you were just a damned troglodyte.”

Pyrrha knew if she sliced the air with a knife, its blade would break against the atmosphere’s thick mixture of Aura. Yang generated hers with a face marred by fury. Weiss did the same while sporting a smirk; the heiress was not backing down. The former teammates were about to start a conflict that even the redhead was unsure she could handle.

“If you two wish to fuck, there’s an empty room down three doors to the left.”

Like morning mist, the thick air vanished. Everyone looked at Madame L, a bored mistress who slumped against her padded chair - settled down as shots were fired. Annoyed, she shrugged one shoulder. “What are you waiting for? Go have sex. Mash tacos; whatever weird shit you young ones are into in this age.”

“Whoa, is that what this looks like?” Yang’s face morphed into disgust. She flicked her finger back and forth, pointed at herself and the heiress. “This is not foreplay. I’m not even turned on by the sight of this spoiled sex doll.”

“Surprised you can keep a tight grip on your pants.” Weiss looked away, ignored the glare sent her way for that sucker punch comment. “But she’s right. And besides, I think one moment of skin contact would give  me an untreatable STD.”

Exasperated, Madame L swung her hand. “Then what the hell are you two fighting about? I thought we gathered to speak on important matters. Weiss, shame on you for forgetting Melanie, remember?”

Pyrrha thought she saw Weiss display a look of horror. This was for a split second; the heiress already regained a look of indifference.

Yang snickered, “Yeah Weiss, stop bragging about your ass-ets.”

“Yang, give me another migraine and I swear your mother will pay a visit by my invitation.”

The blonde froze still, became tight-lipped. The Madame’s threat surprised Pyrrha, but she chose not to interrupt in case she was about to be served her own bowl of scolding hot whoop-ass.

“Are we settled? Don’t answer, that was a stupid question on my part.” The Madame scratched the tip of her covered nipple - tips poking through the fabric. “I’m always up for banter, not malice. This is a place of tranquility, not war. Make love or go die in a damn ditch elsewhere; our cleaning staff does not need to look after another smelly corpse.”

Pyrrha found the remark disturbing for so many reasons. Still, she relied on patience and sat tall. A chill ran down her spine when the Madame glanced her way.

“Then I’ll be the dom of this conversation. First off, Pyrrha, I restored your circle. Your Queen costume is ready for use again. Be sure not to let any acid get on that tramp stamp next time.”

Pyrrha inwardly sighed as she touched her back. A second later, she realized the recent statement came as a shock. “When were you able to fix this?”

“The moment you walked in. I do my art with an invisible air brush, just something this old hag picked up in the past years.”

A crimson tendril faded into view, swung its tip above the elder’s silver-haired skull. It was thin like a strand of cobweb, a tool no regular-sized hands could ever grasp. This spectacle left Pyrrha in wonder until the brush vanished - invisibility or illusion at work.

“Semblances have such simple names, yet can come with some extravagent additions. Before that, all three of you would deal with some side-effects in your mid-twenties before learning to control it, if you continue training. That reminds me, Weiss, you didn’t experience any nightmares of statues or ghosts yet, have you?”

The heiress shook her head. The madame smirked, “Then don’t worry. Your mother and father did not have the symptoms, but your grandmother and her kin before did in their young days. Perhaps it was a past generation’s problem.”

Weiss came forward. “You knew my ancestors?”

“Perhaps. Or maybe one of your relatives came by and indulged me with some fun ancestral facts as he or she enjoyed the company of a young delicacy.” Madame L bit into the end of her stick with glee. Without turning, Pyrrha heard Yang whisper, “Almost got it.”

“As _interesting_ as that sounds, I didn’t come here to talk about my family.”

“Really? I figured this is a better use of our time compared to your choice of arguing with my darling cowgirl over there.” Madame L blew smoke into Weiss’s face. The heiress wiped the smog away with a hand. “We could even go on about how your grandmother almost divorced your grandfather in order to forever join loins with another woman, but your conservative family stopped her in time before she could carry out such plans.”

Weiss reared back; surprise colored her face. “My parents said they loved each other very much.”

“A shame your grandmother will never be able to verify that.” The Madame shook her head. “The only joy she found before death was the assurance her body was to be buried in a cemetery acres away from the miserable bastard she was forced to call a husband. The Snowflake Pastures, second set of stones near the statue of the Schnee flake, that’s where her side of the family is at rest, isn’t it, crownless princess?”

Weiss lowered her head. Her unwillingness to make eye contact with the informant told Pyrrha enough about the truth.

“See Yang, _this_ is a banter.” The elder wagged her eyebrows at the amused blonde. “No need for anger or violence. Could have saved yourself a heartache, especially when you’ve acted a larger pussy than the lady who you see fair to love. Let’s hope she embraces you as well, including that third arm of hers.”

The addressed blondie giggled with red cheeks. Pyrrha neither saw this nor the embarrassed reaction Weiss made in the past, rare sights elicited by the Madame.

“On another note, I banter because for the best and worst reasons, time is **not** of the essence. A colleague of mine is gathering information that you seek, Weiss, but it’s only available within a certain part of the day."

“That is good news, but you didn’t have to do this much.” The princess appeared relieved with concern showing only in her eyes. “I only wanted leads. I thought you would have heard something about certain criminal activity, anything related to kidnappings.”

“Better chance than most authorities do aside from the ones who arrange them. Besides, I have a personal interest in this when the ghost of the White Fang is looming about in this city .”

Pyrrha blinked, replayed the spoken name in her mind. She looked around to see the gals do the same; nobody expected this information.

“Ghost of the White Fang?” Yang scratched her head. “What the hell, they’re still active?”

“More their spirit, hence the reference to a ghost.” The Madame took a drag from her pipe. “Members, new and old who still believe in the cause, are operating under different terms. Incognito is the best word for their operations. Odd that one specific name floats around when this group is mentioned, the Black Talons.”

Nobody spoke up to ask. Although the words were different, their very definition mimicked its predecessor’s: creatures of the night armed with a new set of natural weapons.

“And yes, they’re the same folks who attacked you, the same who kidnapped Melanie right as she stumbled upon something interesting.” The Madame tapped the other end of her pipe against her desk. “Or so I would assume. They even had the nerve to not only attack you, Weiss, but chase you across town. It makes me wonder if you did so on purpose when knowing there are capable fighters in my establishment.”

Pyrrha glanced at the princess. Her scrunched face indicated she did not mean to bring them here. It was only an accident created by reckless, desperate behavior.

“Ma’am, I believe that a bunch of ninjas are running around and trying to poke Weiss with their tiny, poisonous swords as she deserves them.” Yang pulled up a chair next to Pyrrha’s spot, then sat on it. She draped her arm across her seat’s curvy head. “But why are they here in Vale? Are they here for revenge? A bunch of us from Beacon took them down, even when those jerkoff Council folk and the military took all the credit.”

“Ah, such a wonderful time,” the Madame hummed. “Those were the golden days. As hard as it is to believe from a businesswoman like myself, it was marevelous to hear young Hunters go beyond their job and end one of our age’s greatest miscreants.”

Pyrrha found herself reminiscing on the past. Back then, she - as a member of Beacon’s Team Juniper - did take part in an independent movement sanctioned by Ozpin. Although this was supposed to be the greater achievements of her years, the aftermath was the start of when things become worse - when shit hit the fan. The ‘golden days’ were just whispers of decent times overshadowed by the current despair of reality.

The warrior’s trip down memory lane ended. This happened as the Madame asked, “Weiss, do you have a comment on the past? Surely, you must have been happy back when you were part of a reliable team.”

“The past doesn’t matter to me.” The princess glared at Yang. “And it’ll stay that way. But please stop there or the slutty hulk here might try to smack me with one of her lactating udders.”

Pyrrha could tell the mention of the past hit a nerve for the princess. Just when she considered interfering, the group’s elder whipped her hand against the desk. The resounding crack put everyone at attention.

“Enough. Weiss, wait outside for the information. Yang, carry out the rest of the day however way you wish. Miss Nikos, if you don’t mind, please stay for a bit.”

“Sure thing, ma’am. I’ll just wait for Pyrrha here to finish.” The blonde stood straight up. She shook her chest to jiggle the large breasts. “Maybe if I’m generous, I’ll give the hungry baby what she wants from these puppies.”

The princess left her seat to make way towards the door. “I’ll be doing you a favor, dumbass, since there’s nobody else to take care of you and the bastard baby inside your stomach.”

“I can always ask Neptune. Unlike you, he’s not cheap with his Lien.”

“Get him involved and I swear I will bitch slap you back into your daddy’s ball sack!”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. When the door shut closed, she released the breath stuck in her lungs.

“Good riddance, hard to believe those two used to get along famously.” The Madame puffed out smoke through her nose and mouth. She cleared her throat and creased a smile across her lips. “But thank you for staying after you achieved the purpose of your visit.”

“It’s not a problem. I-.”

“Wait a second, dear, I still have other things to thank you for.” The elder placed arms on top of the desk. She put her hands together, formed a small platform to prop her head on. “Thank you for your patience; any comment from you would have been considered rude and possibly made you prone into becoming a third target.”

Pyrrha felt pleased she did make the right choice (almost thought she was a dick for not interfering as a good acquaintance).

“I’m also pleased you’ve been getting along with my boys.”

“Boys?” The redheaded warrior tensed. “Who are these boys?"

“Tchilee and Malik. If you don’t know by now, I’m somewhat of a guardian to those Faunus jocks, little proud and ashamed of the antics they’ve been involved with since moving into Vale.”

Pyrrha’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe the news, that the person before her had ties not only with her boss, but the minotaur that had been the main target of some raunchy fantasies. It also made sense as to how the elder even knew to take his form earlier.

“And it would be strange for me to have so much to say now. The last time we met, you were just beginning your affairs in both workplace and the bedrooms.”

“I’m sure the time we met wasn’t really right for us to have that kind of conversation.” Pyrrha glanced down at her feet. “I came in when you were in the middle of what I think was an...inspection.”

The Madame bit into her pipe’s end with a chuckle. Surprisingly, the amount of smog from the lit tobacco didn’t overwhelm the room’s sweet aroma. “Yes, one of the men believed they had a venereal disease. And you’re right, I just painted on your first mark without letting go of his scrotum. Turns out it wasn’t anything fatal, just some light bruising and a legion of crabs.”

“Legion?”

“Yes, little cunts tried to get into my hair. Turns out there was a breakout, had to close down the place for a day.”

Ashamed, Pyrrha apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You’re not the one who brought the crabs, did you? Of course not, so don’t apologize like that sweet boyfriend of yours has made a habit of doing.”

The redhead’s heart skipped a beat. “A-are you talking about Jaune?”

“Jaune Arc, current leader of a team that’s somewhat scattered due to the looming day of that dreadful graduation. Of course I know him, especially when Nora was more than happy to talk about you, him, and the one lover she will not shut up about.”

Pyrrha felt mixed about the case of her ginger-haired teammate going around and giving details to unacquainted people.

“And if you are curious, yes, he’s been in this establishment.”

The Madame’s single sentence emblazoned in the warrior’s mind. She waited, yet no other statement came after to give more details. Anger and sadness surfaced, but neither outweighed her fear of the truth.

“W-well, he does drive a taxi. I’m sure he’s been around to drop off your old and new customers.”

“And that’s all you have to say?” The elder did not morph her apathetic expression. “He has been in this area. Wouldn’t that imply something scandalous, perhaps traitorous on his part?”

Pyrrha tapped hands against her lap. She presented a crooked smile. “Unless you’re telling me he’s done anything with proof, I wouldn’t think of any accusations.”

The Madame leaned forward, arms on the desk in front of her large mammaries. “Are you sure? Every name and payment in my books, I’ve memorized down to the letter and number. I’m more than willing to share if you do fear he’s been fucking someone behind your back.”

“The only fucking I’m aware of are those he told me about, which has been none. It’s all I would care to remember, his word versus an owner of a downtown brothel.”

Pyrrha was prepared to hear details, but she refused to act on raw emotions. She realized there wouldn’t be any surprise when she left her official partner with many unfulfilled needs - wasn’t really that good of a girlfriend herself.

The tension passed after the Madame tittered like a delighted gossip gal. “That’s amusing. Most women would be appalled. Some muscular ones like yourself would put a sword in hand and go castrate the unfaithful piece of shit.”

The elder leaned back into the chair. When her head rose, she chortled and placed a hand against her huge chest. Pyrrha felt some shame for being unaware of this act.

“And to set matters straight, he’s only been around to drop off customers.” The Madame calmed down, although some traces of laughter escaped her lips. “He’s ever dutiful even when one or two of my girls invited him in to spend an hour in their care. Velvet was a bit enthusiastic on several occasions.”

This news fanned a fire in Pyrrha’s chest, greater than she thought she would have if Jaune was ever a cheater. So furious, she hissed, “They’ve been inviting him? Some of them go to Beacon; they should know he’s taken.”

“It’s hard to make that assumption.” The silver-haired beauty lowered her smirk into a frown. “Even they do not need to hear about _your_ activities to know he cannot rely on your hands for the neglected responsibility of his missed releases. They’re trained to see signs of frustration, the blue shade of a man’s prized testicles.”

Pyrrha’s ire cooled into that of indignity. “I’ve been busy and the timing hasn’t been right.”

“Because you’ve been opening up that fine ass and poontang for Tchilee and his friends.” Madame L waved her hand, dismissed the matter. “Pish-posh, it’s the same sad excuse of our times, but I would rather hear this from a typical man than a strong woman like yourself. As you’re sexually attended to every day, he’s left to suffer in this one-sided relationship.”

Pyrrha clenched her hands into fists. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Oh really? Is it too difficult to break up with your boyfriend or from the lifestyle that has allowed this dilemma in the first place?”

The warrior slowed down her breathing, in through the nose and out through her mouth. Slowly, she responded, “I’m working on some solutions, but none are viable at this time."

“Will any? Do you really believe things will go the way you expect as the city degrades into some urban wilderness? The Talons are only one of a few this city will face in the days of reckoning.”

Madame L’s warning filled Pyrrha with dread. The same, silver-haired woman started to rock back and forth in her seat. Her eyes narrowed at the waiting redhead.

“My dear, there is going to come a time when Jaune will find out about this. Perhaps he has some ideas now; he’s not a complete moron or you wouldn’t have accepted him into your life in the first place.”

The elder mistress sighed, twirled her tobacco stick around in the air. “And when he does, he would be a fool to stay with you. How could he after all this time, you would rather fancy the cocks of strangers? I pray to any Maiden out there that he doesn’t see Tchilee naked; even you can’t deny his physique is impressive compared to most men.”

Pyrrha actually found this true, but banished it the moment this thought crept into her mind. The coyote Faunus was an insufferable horn dog; she despised his shit attitude more than an unfit body.

“So you have choices.” The Madame lifted both hands into the air, made them look like platforms of a scale. “Which is why it’s better to be honest with yourself sooner than later. I can see you ultimately keep the lifestyle, but if he leaves, will you forgive yourself for abandoning him?”

“I...I’m not-.”

“Because you understand he will suffer in this environment with the current arrangements.” This new comment shut the redhead up. “Why he bothered to accept such a job was to provide his own weight in this relationship. Perhaps he does this as well for the sake of some friends, but you’re the only solid proof of why he stays in this city. Maybe you're the best thing in his life considering he is still recovering from the strife brought upon him by his own family, no?”

Pyrrha wondered whether or not the Madame was being meddlesome in private affairs. She did remember how heartbroken it was to see Jaune receive the phone call that severed all ties with his own flesh and blood, a day she found **another** reason to despise the societal structure known as family.

“But of course, such decisions do not have to be made right now.” The Madame’s tone reverted back into a soft, pleasant tone. “I simply wanted to share some word of advice. You seem to have good intentions, but you’re not very accepting of your own needs. Would you like to get back in touch with Malik and see if he can settle such cravings with one thrust of his hammer?”

A chill ran down Pyrrha’s spine when she saw the elder’s playful smile. She stammered, “Di-did Tchilee say anything about me and him?”

“No, merely intuition gathered from the past chit-chat of other nosy creatures.” Madame L licked her lips. The tip seemed abnormally long like a snake’s - flickered like one too. “You did a magnificent job putting up a resistance against my boys. Tchilee, he feels a bit emasculated when you confront him with arguments. And Malik, well, he despises rejection. Don’t be surprised if the man takes the initiative someday; you’re much too interesting for him to ignore.”

“I under...stand?” Pyrrha spoke slowly, treaded carefully on the matter shared by the Faunus men’s guardian. “Thank you for your compliment?”

“Oh Pyrrha, just because I give them support does not deter me from the duty to bust their huge balls every once in a while.” The elder made an ‘O’ with her lips. She blew out smoke rings, did it to make it look like they puffed out of a coal train’s chimney. “Tchilee has always been the typical case of a spoiled brute only loyal to a fault with his favorites. Now Malik, he is the prime example of might and attraction, which is why it would take a woman of your caliber to humble his passionate soul. It may be fate that a Human like you would get involved; there was none quite like his mother after she met an untimely end.”

The last bit was spoken with melancholy. This left Pyrrha quiet with uncertainty. The Madame did not brood for long when she perked one side of her head. She hummed until her face soured.

“Damn that child, of all times to pull a shit stunt in _my_ workplace.”

The silver-haired elder tapped one end of her pipe against the desk. When her eyes moved, they stared deep in the pupils of her curious guest.

“I’m not one to be proud of fulfilled predictions, but you’re about to encounter that dilemma I mentioned.” The Madame stood up - her enormous boobs bounced with this motion. “So good luck. I suggest you go meet it because my problem child is in the company of that innocent one you love so much.”

*****

Pyrrha found Tchilee, her boss, outside in the lobby. Upon first sight of his shit-staining smirk, she snapped, “Are you spying on me?”

He replied, “Nope, only here to have some fun. If you catch my drift to scratch this itch, follow me.”

To make a long dialogue between the interracial partners short, the tan coyote Faunus led her into one of the brothel’s rooms. The inside space was wooden all over like a log cabin. Wax, white candles gave off heat and light from their lit ends, illuminated the dark area. The sight of a night stand and a few drawers were proof this was a bedroom, not a normal one as some suspicious items occupied the tops. This setup could have easily been mistaken for an undisclosed location - simulation for participants to play as discrete lovers.

The surrounding details did not disturb the warrior at all. What she did find was a nasty surprise sitting on the sole cotton bed: Jaune Arc, her beloved blond leaning against the wall behind him. He still had his old clothes - red jacket, white t-shirt, and beige shorts. Pieces of his white armor were piled up in one corner of the room. He looked exhausted with closed eyes and ragged breaths, a state that drove the girlfriend into a mad frenzy.

“It was funny to see your boy struggle with some good cerveza.” Tchilee stuck out his tongue, unafraid of his employee’s enraged face. “I took your boy out drinking, promised to talk to his boss. No worries, he’s a good kid and that fat old hag he calls a woman owes me a lot of favors for helping her taxi business stay alive.”

The dark-haired coyote placed hands on top of Pyrrha’s shoulders, slid them up and down to massage her muscles - pressed some fingers into her collar bone. She smacked the limbs away and with a hushed voice, demanded, “Don’t start now! Why did you even bring him here?!”

“Couldn’t help myself.” Tchilee pressed palms into the woman’s breasts. The owner of these fine milkers slapped the invading fingers away. He flexed the struck body parts, wiped them against the black cloth of his suit jacket. “Hey there, be nice. We have an agreement, remember?”

“That can only happen if he isn’t around!” Pyrrha snatched the coyote’s wrists to stop his groping. Unfortunately, the hard day’s fatigue left this resistance a struggle for her to maintain. Tchilee grinned at this advantage. He pushed to make the gal step backwards until she pressed into the wall.

Th redhead winced when the Faunus’s lips brushed her neck. He then licked up the side until the tongue met the bottom of her chin.

“I drink with enough people to know how much liquor they can and can’t handle.” Tchilee released one of Pyrrha’s wrists. She didn’t resist when this free hand went up the hem of her crimson tank top to grab her dark bra, the covered flesh mound. “He should stay away from the alcohol, couldn’t count his fingers after three glasses. Two more later, he didn’t even see me unzip his pants and check out his cock.”

The redheaded warrior grunted as her boss fondled her breasts all around. Up, down, in circles; he navigated them to his delight. He scratched nails against the part of the bra that covered her nipples, a dull stimulation. When he pressed his knee into her crotch and rubbed it, she held back a moan until the leg went back down.

“Are you turned on by the fact that you’re going to get fucked in front of your boyfriend?” Tchilee released the dressed tits. He didn’t pause for long; the horndog dragged down her brown skirt to expose plain, white panties. “Don’t tell me this doesn’t excite you just a bit.”

Pyrrha chose to remain silent in hopes he would shut up. Experience - sex in public places and in the presence of other people - reminded her this was not possible. However, she wanted to tell him their affair here was crossing a line. This motivation lost fuel when one hand dug into her undergarment to put two fingers into her vaginal lips.

“Feels warm and wet before I had a turn,” Tchilee cackled. “So the Human does like getting it nasty in front of her sugardoggy and toy.”

Pyrrha endured the fingering, two large digits that pumped in and out of her drooling pussy. This area was senstivie because it was fingered every time she remembered Malik's big, black penis pressing out of Yang's belly.  Then she thought of another spectacle: the Open House orgy. The live event was met with open eyes, ears, even skin; the very essence of a depraved scenario made her insides tingle. She didn’t want to admit this to Yang earlier.

So horned up, the redhead started to pant. This reaction apparently signaled the coyote to push another finger in, three digits that stretched and explored her vaginal folds. She wrapped arms around his neck to steady herself as she finally accepted that a breeding was about to occur.

The erotic mood passed when a groan came out of Jaune. The blond lad stirred, moved his head around. Terror and adrenaline gave Pyrrha the strength to push Tchilee aside and dash over to a small drawer. She plucked a dark-blue blindfold from its spot. She went on top of the bed with her knees, perched near Jaune to wrap her retrieved item around his eyes - blind him.

“H-hello?” The words came out weak and slurred from Jaune’s mouth. “Tchilee, are you there?”

Pyrrha glanced at her boss. He merely leaned against the wall with a smug smile. She didn’t know what to do until Jaune raised an arm to touch the skin of her own limb.

“Who-who are you?”

“Hey Jaune.” The girlfriend tried to sound neither scared nor suspicious - stay calm rather than lose it. “How are you doing? Still drunk?”

“Pyrrha?” The lad shook about, tried to reach for his blindfold. His sweet beloved grabbed his arms to keep them down. “What are you doing at the bar?”

“We’re in the Penhouse. My boss sort of forgot about you when he gave me a call earlier, so I asked Yang to bring you here while I took care of business.”

Jaune stayed silent for a second. Seconds later, he asked, “What are we doing here? Are you still doing the thing Tchilee asked for earlier?”

Pyrrha heard doubt and fear in her boyfriend’s words. Of course, he could only imagine the worst reasons she came here. However, she already thought of one way to make things turn out in her favor.

“Tchilee is friends with the owner here, Madame L . When I told her Yang was bringing you here, she offered to rent a room out to us.”

“A room? Uh, um, why?”

Pyrrha slid a hand up the bare skin of Jaune’s leg. “Because I wanted to do something special.” She dug nails deep, made sure her boyfriend could feel them as they slid across his covered skin. She stopped her single hand at the center of the beige pants - his crotch. “You’ve been so good, I think it’s time we get intimate again.”

“Intimate?” The lad’s breaths came out fast and shallow. “H-how do we do that?”

The redhead fiddled with the button and zipper. She pulled on the lower garments until a slab of meat bent up from the crotch, Jaune’s penis.

“Just promise me to keep the blindfold on and I’ll make this good for you.”

Pyrrha kissed the cockhead. The lad’s moan encouraged her to lick the tip, swirl her tongue all around the edge. She also made noise - huffed and groaned - for her lover’s audible enjoyment.

“That feels good,” Jaune panted. “It’s been so long. Ngh, slow down. Oh, I can't believe this is happening. You're the best.”

The spoken gratitude filled the redhead with joy. This emotion evaporated when a pair of hands rubbed her naked ass cheeks. She looked over her shoulder to see Tchilee in front of her rump. The hazel coyote had shed his black jacket to stand before her in a white, buttoned t-shirt.

Pyrrha ignored the Faunus to focus on her task. Right as Jaune reached his full erection, Tchilee kneeled out of sight and wrapped arms around the thighs. The redhead leered when her panties slid down to expose her wet pussy.

“I-I’m close, so close. Do you want me to wait?”

The lad’s question made Pyrrha look up at her boyfriend’s face. “You don’t have to. I’m not in a hurry to masturbate; this time is meant for you.”

Jaune bit his lip and clenched fingers into the bottom bed sheet. Pyrrha almost did the same when her own crotch was attended to by her boss’s digits. Some claws raked the edge of her pussy’s mouth, brought forth a prickly sensation.

When she adjusted toTchilee’s involvement, the warrior wrapped lips around the dick. She pushed forward to take the length into her throat, easily reached the base covered in a small bush of yellow pubic hair. For some reason, the woman minded that it wasn’t big enough to stretch out her flesh. She pulsed her inner muscles and hummed, gave the phallus a no-hand massage.

“I-I’m cumming.”

Jaune’s single moan came right before a spurt of semen ejected into Pyrrha’s throat. She gagged a bit, but drank the semen. When the cum flow stopped, the cocksucker retreated until the penis slid off her bottom lip. Tchilee chose this moment to tap his tongue against her pussy, plant face into her lower bottom.

“That felt good.” The unaware lad gasped for air, a man relieved of a load that didn’t involve self-maintenance for once. “But I don’t want to leave you out. Let’s do something for you.”

“I’m not in the mood to receive.” Pyrrha huffed her last word. Tchilee began to hasten his work, spear her hole with his tongue and fingers. He even spread apart the mouth wide enough to build an orgasm inside her body. “S-so just relax and let me do the work.”

Jaune tilted his head, confused. “I already blew one load. It’ll take me a few minutes before I can-, whoa. Whoa!”

The redhead pulled on the lad’s thighs. She then pushed so his back would meet the wall, raised his lower end up enough to make his egg-shaped balls hover in front of her face. “Like I said, relax and leave this to me.”

Pyrrha licked the nutsack several times. After the last, she then took a testicle into her mouth. Several sucks earned moans from Jaune; she continued without pause thanks to the way she pushed his leg upwards. Her strength made this elevated blowjob possible, all the while Tchilee worked on licking her pussy into a pleasant orgasm.

When the heat of her release reached awareness, Pyrha choked on the testicle. She rolled it out with a plop to suck in a mouthful of air. She groaned as her legs rattled. The horny coyote never stopped, never unburied his face from the snatch.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

As an answer to Jaune’s question, the redhead licked the perineum - the trail between the nutsack and anal. She traced the tongue down this area, discovered a different type of salty, bitter taste. The foreign flavor didn’t stop her from reaching his butt hole. Her boss’s recent actions inspired her to do the same - stick her mouth’s pink muscle in there.

“Agh, Pyrrha, I didn’t take a shower. Pull it out!”

The comment explained the nutty smell. However, Pyrrha didn’t stop. She even managed to numb her sense of taste and smell with intense focus; the warrior was determined to make this all about her boyfriend’s pleasure.

A sharp pop rang from her ass; Tchilee just slapped it. The pain that followed wasn’t great, but still enough to create a different problem.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Pyrrha tried to play dumb, a bad plan gone worse when her boss smacked the other cheek. “Oh that? I, uh, was just...hitting my own butt.”

“Oh...why?”

A clear, plastic bottle bounced on the spot next to Pyrrha’s right. She looked up to see Tchilee’s hand retreat; the Faunus was kind and smart enough to provide something productive to her plan of carnal action.

“Because I’m feeling naughty.” The warrior tried to sound sultry. With one hand, she picked up the bottle and snapped the top lid off. Pyrrha raised the container to spill its oily contents over the perineum. The butt shivered as the cool liquid reached the anus. “I’m going to wring your balls dry, babe.”

The redhead pushed two fingers into the caboose. She pumped them in and out, fingerbanged her boyfriend. He squirmed in her hold, yet restrained his hands when they twitched out of reflex. The oiled skin helped Pyrrha go deep until she found the desired objective: a small almond sitting behind the cock area.

“Ha, gah!” Jaune’s hips quaked. This motion swung his erect dick around - caught its second wind. White droplets also spilled out as a result of his girlfriend’s milking his prostate. “Can’t hold it! I can’t, can’t, ragh!”

The lad jerked his crotch upwards. Ropes of cum launched from the piss hole into the air. Some of the thick substance landed in Pyrrha’s hair (gonna be a bitch to wash later). Light cursing from behind indicated the rest found its way on Tchilee.

When the mighty ejaculation ended with empty balls, Jaune slumped against the mattress. Exhausted, his body heaved from heavy breathing. Pyrrha was glad to see him satisfied. This success helped her feel less worry with the fact the coyote had fingered out another orgasm from her pussy. A small river of juices ran down her shapely legs; jolts lit her brain enough to make her less conscious of the time and place she let this happen in front of her promised one.

“That was incredible,” Jaune gasped. “It was great. I’m so, so glad you did this for me.”

Pyrrha moved up. It took some forceful tugs to get out of Tchilee’s grip long enough for her to kiss the blond on his lips. The smell of booze from his breath reached her nose, reminded her he was still in an influenced state. “What kind of lover would I be if I make my man wait too long?”

“That’s the kind of thing I’m always asking myself. What kind of man am I if I can't spare time and lien for your happiness?”

Jaune’s confession surprised Pyrrha. She couldn’t reply when the Faunus dragged her off the bed. She stumbled as he steered her towards the room’s center, on the floor with no objects nearby to grab for support or use as a weapon. The redhead couldn’t even struggle for freedom, not when it would make too much noise.

“To be honest, Vale has been a shit home to me." Jaune ruffled his own hair. “My job is killing me, the pay is barely a fair wage, and half of the Faunus customers cuss at me for being Human. Some friends we met in Beacon don’t talk to me anymore.”

Tchilee wrapped arms around the waist. Pyrrha tried to twist away, but his grip was too strong. Right as she chose violence as a suitable solution, a thick cylinder jammed into her pussy. The intruder’s warmth and twitching proved the Faunus had penetrated her hole with his huge cock.

“After my dad demanded I stop calling myself an Arc...when he said I’m not family, I felt so sad...then nothing. Life didn’t matter to me anymore.”

As Jaune drolled on, the redhead endured strong, slow pounds from the cock. Fire spread throughout her body, one born out of fear and ecstasy. She could have kneeled, but the coyote’s powerful hold kept her standing to take his thrusts in a half-doggystyle pose. He was also quick enough to grab her covered tits to use them as handles.

“But then I think about you, the things you do for us. Sure, some worry me. That Arena fight scared me so much, I already zipped down there. Sorry I lied that Tchilee called me; he looks at me like the rest of those racist Faunus.”

“Deserves it too; my kin never like to look at the weak, even those outside of our race.” Tchilee whispered into Pyrrha’s ear. He never missed a beat with his thrusts; the Faunus nailed the wet vagina without rest. “And look at that, tiny cock and piss-poor handling of alcohol. Just the best time to show why once you go Faunus, nothing’s the same with a human Adonis.”

Tcilee moved his hold onto the redhead’s arms, secured them like horse reigns. Half of Pyrrha’s upper body dangled; she placed all power into legs to stay up. The Faunus benefitted from this as he bred her pussy, made her breasts and hair swing all around. The entire time, the redhead contained her voice. The only out-of-place factor was the noise of their crotches meeting - dick plowing a warm wet pussy. Her stance was also disturbing as it forced her to face her boyfriend still voicing random, drunken statements with a slurred voice.

“But I love you. That’s really the point I’m trying to make, I just want to say you matter so much to me. I hope you can still love me; please don't leave me all alone."

The declaration left Pyrrha stunned. Jaune also gave these last words before he teetered to one side like a cut tree (timber!). When his side met the bed, he bounced a bit before coming to a stop. Soft snores escaped his lips; he fell into a drunken coma.

“Shit, what a lame-ass thing to say. Can’t the Human pussy just let the better animal fuck in peace?”

The insult made Pyrrha angry. Still, the best she could do was lock up reactions to spite Tchilee, steal one of the things he found enjoyable about their brand of sex. This effort turned fruitless when she shuddered from cumming - vagina tightening around the cock. She couldn’t even hold in a whimper.

“Oh no, no, we’re not done yet.” Tchilee moved faster. The slap of his wet skin meeting the redhead’s grew loud beyond the level of discretion. Jaune didn’t stir, convinced Pyrrha he was sleeping off the alcohol in his system. The Faunus evidently shared this perception as he moved faster, harder - piston-fucked her like a mechanial dog.

“If you want this to end faster, grab your ankles. I want to reach maximum fertilization.”

With reluctance, Pyrrha obeyed - reached down to clamp hands around her ankles. Her body rocked more; Tchilee’s big cock rammed her deeper parts. The receiver just took it all with a grimace, faced the floor while some crimson hair strands swung in the way of this view. Time passed, much slower than desired. Every nerve in the redhead’s body had been touched by the orgasms. Her legs became shiny from the fluids of past orgasms, the result of the one hour they had sex.

“Finally, I can cum. Here you are Roja, fresh milk for your oven.”

Hot cream erupted into Pyrrha’s pussy. The receiver already erected a layer of Aura inside to prevent the intended result of this insemination. However, being filled produced a sense of fulfillment. Out of instinct, her insides tightened for another ejaculation. This double release left the woman so tender, she propped hands on the floor. She would have chosen to lie down, but Tchilee’s hold and the big cock stuck in her hole didn’t make this an option.

“That was damn good.” Tchilee lowered his body. Pyrrha didn’t stop him, not even when he lied on top of her back. This forced her front to meet the cold, wooden floor. Her titties mashed into the hard surface. The Faunus pressed his hands against her wrists and tied legs around her pair - trapped her on the floor. “But you know I can shoot three more than your sissy boy here.”

The Faunus grabbed a bundle of the warrior’s scarlet hair. He yanked it back, forced her to look up and see Jaune nap away.

“What I want you to do now is keep looking at him while I cum out the rest of my semen. Look at his dick and feel mine, look at his face and remember mine; teach yourself that there’s always something better than him and other men who can’t sport horns or a tail.”

Pyrrha took on the rhythmic cock blows that made her pussy all the more sore. Tchilee didn’t loosen his hold on her hair, made sure she carried out his command to the letter. However, she never intended to look away from Jaune and his slumbering face, the only comfort she chose over all the orgasms and creampies she experienced for the next two hours.

*****

“Tchilee, don’t ever do that again in front of my boyfriend.”

The addressed Faunus buttoned the last portion of his jacket. Both him and Pyrrha stood in the hallway outside the room they had sex in, fully clothed and back to normal. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What does that mean?”

“It means what it means, don’t relieve yourself in front of him like that again.”

Tchilee shrugged, “Why not? He was drunk, doesn’t know a big, furry cock was making you cum oh so many times. Did you keep count? Lost it after the tenth one.”

Pyrrha came twenty-three times, but chose not to share. Instead, she snarled, “I’m serious. If he ever finds out about this, we’re through. You know I’m only letting this happen because of him.”

“So you keep saying,” the coyote chided. “And you’re so worried that stretched hole of yours can’t take in his cock without him noticing. If you let him in there once and he leaves you for that, does that make him that attractive of an hombre?”

The warrior crossed her arms. Her eyes locked onto Tchilee like target indicators - armed herself with a wrath the Faunus would experience unlike any he had seen from her.

Unfazed, the coyote put a hand on his mouth and yawned. “Look slut, I’m tired. We can talk and fuck next time; I’m going back to my place to get ready for tomorrow. Madame L said if Jaune's still here, she'll take him back to Beacon herself. See ya.”

Just like that, her boss walked away. Pyrrha was sure he didn't take her warning seriously. She did not plan to back away from this, desired to make an ultimatum in the future no matter what sort of loss it would mean for her.

“Well, that worked out pretty well.”

The smooth voice made Pyrrha turn to see it had come from Madame L. The alpha prostitute stood in a curvy, alluring stance. She was also in the way of another body hiding behind her figure. “If Jaune did lack experience with alcohol, he might have found out. Somewhat fortunate for you, dear, but all this does is delay the destined confrontation.”

Pyrrha didn’t know what to say. She already made an effort to shut her mouth and not sound rude to the mistress (like tell her to mind her own goddamn business!).

“But since you are such good friends with some of mine, I’ve decided to offer you an opportunity.” The Madame stepped aside to reveal the full form of the second occupant. Pyrrha’s eyes widened when she saw orange hair, an adorable battle dress, and a familiar hammer possibly forged by the mecha valkyries of gunsmith heaven. “If you’re not too busy or spent, let’s talk business. Weiss and Yang are about to engage in some shady affairs. I believe involvement with their troubles could provide the first step towards your ideal lifestyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right at the end, Madame L makes an offer Pyrrha won’t refuse, especially when an old friend gets involved. Next chapter, we’re going to catch up to what Yang and Weiss had been doing (engaging in some old relations).


	8. Found and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang play nice with others (after they have some spicy alone time). Then comes the mission that forces the heiress to find what was lost.

“Weiss?”

“Yeah, Yang?”

“Are we really doing this?”

The former princess of all Schnees was unsure. Her current state of mind was somewhat of a mess, wracking up hints and leads that could lead her to the captured Melanie. This task proved difficult because she was also in the company of a beauty for ‘stress relief.’

“You want to stop now?” Weiss huffed. She tried to spread out her arms, yet a handcuff kept them together behind her back. “We came this far already and there’s some time before the others arrive.”

“I still think what we’re doing is crazy. We’re fucking inside here like a pair of closeted teens.”

Weiss snickered as a pair of lips mashed into hers. During this rough kiss, she tried to squirm around on the leather cushion underneath her. This was done with little success; Yang’s bodacious body weighted right on top of her slimmer form. Sunshine from the rooftop hole and the surrounding violet lights helped the princess see her companion’s athletic form and locks of golden hair. Some strands hung over the owner’s broad shoulders. The bottom gal also found it nice to feel a pair of soft, firm breasts press into her own chest. A sweet aroma occupied the air,  a scent created by unseen air fresheners.

“Oh Dust, what the hell are we doing?”

“You tell me.” Weiss tried to speak in between smooches. She moaned when her partner nibbled on the lower lip. “We got a ride in this limo the Madame gave us to this location. Got here early, fought again, and now here we are.”

Yang reached up with one hand to snatch a bunch of the princess’s hair. One yanke forced the head up to make their eyes meet. She sneered, “That’s right, and I said I was going to fuck you like a baby-back slut for what you said back there.”

“Which part? Being a motherless daughter or daddy’s gal pal?”

A pair of strong hands flipped Weiss over like a pancake. She grunted after her front slammed into the bottom cushion. The limo rocked from this motion. This position helped her see all the clothes strewn across the floor. They stripped everything off to get naked together, show their fit fair-skinned bodies to each other.

Yang hissed, “All of the above,” before hands roamed across the princess’s backside. The bottom gal groaned after the blonde pressed into her exposed skin. She sighed as fingers yanked and poked on the side of her boobs. This massage created electricity that traced from the nerves to her brain. More came from the butt, a pair of fine cheeks groped and stretched.

“Damn, these are real.” Yang sounded disappointed. “I thought you would have modified them more since the last time I’ve slapped this bubble butt around.”

“I might someday, Gild wants me to experience what he had with that fugly hippopotamus.” Weiss licked her lips as a tongue tapped the mouth of her pussy. The cunnlingus made her fingers flex. Flicks around the clitoris made her moan into the seat cushion. When she adjusted to this foreplay, the princess asked, “So you never heard of the Black Talons?”

“Might have heard something about them when I was taking care of business.”

Weiss quivered when fingers spread her ass cheeks to open more of the vagina. “So why didn’t you say anything back there?”

“Because I just remembered when we were talking about it with Madame L. It would have been nice to hear your thoughts.”

Weiss squeaked when palms clapped on top of her ass. She panted, “I only found traces of White Fang, not these Black Talons. It makes me wonder how we missed a big name like that in the first place.”

“Really? You wouldn’t know the answer to that issue?” Yang slammed two fingers into the poontang. Weiss’s groans reached a new pitch as the digits pumped her hole. Fluids spilled out; the inner walls shuddered as the owner went through an orgasm. “You’re busy getting dirt rich. I’m just trying to get by life. End of story.”

“That is such bullshit.” The princess yelped after another hard smack met her bootylicious rump. “Because even if we’re not working together, we’re still trying to look out for this city. These dress-up terrorbitches should not have slipped by our radar.”

Yang flipped her partner. When their eyes met, the restrained gal could see the blonde’s scorn. “Are you fucking kidding me? You want to talk about this now when we already have enough stress?”

“Well, I don’t always rely on sex to forget my troubles. How do you vent when you’re on a dry streak?”

Yang pushed her partner off of the seat. “Hey, I’ve had plenty of action.” Weiss landed hard on the ground, yet had room to roll across the wide, burgundy carpet. “But only when I get a hard-on. I’m still trying to settle down in life.”

“With a woman who is not only your anti-Dust, but also someone we’re finding out is a transvestite. Or is she a hermaphrodite?”

“It’s a work-in-progress.” Undeterred, the blonde joined her sex buddy on the floor. There, she swung a knee over the princess’s head to hover her vagina - a pink flower bud - over the other gal’s face. Although scarred from the entry of past dicks, Weiss found the snatch’s salmon-colored flesh scrumptious. “Now show me how you lick up your rich girlfriends, bitch.”

Yang descended until the pussy met a mouth. To start, Weiss flicked her tongue all around the snatch, licked up bitter juices and massaged sensitive flesh. Pleasured, the receiver let out soft gasps. As time went by, the top gal lowered to place more weight into the princess’s head.

Intent on making the other reach an orgasm, the white-haired pussyeater intensified her tonguing. She also nibbled on loose flaps with loud slurps. Her focus shifted onto the clitoris, a bean she assaulted with full force. Yang’s groans soon turned into a long moan. When liquid dripped from the hole, the princess knew she succeeded.

“Damn, that feels good,” the blonde huffed. “I kind of wish I was rich enough to get this every day.”

“What makes you think I deal with kinks every day?” Weiss shared her musing after Yang unmounted her face. She licked up pussy fluids from her lips. “And you don’t have to be rich. We can do this like every once in a while, if I’m bored or desperate.”

“Yeah, when you’re not busy dealing with a golden pot full of dicks.” The busty blonde slid a hand through her scalp, through her long locks of golden hair. “Not that I’m against the old-fashioned way, but I’m not deaf. People talk, lots love to mention who purchased you for the day.”

Weiss didn’t enjoy the crass term for her sort of prostitution, but she kept silent on this matter. Instead, she watched her partner crawl backwards until their pussies aligned. “Whatever, we don’t have long. Let’s try to finish this soon.”

“Kind of wish we had the whole evening to ourselves, huh?” Yang wagged her eyebrows and pushed one of the princess’s legs to the side. She used this space to press her pussy into the other. “We used to have some hot nights together. Remember our first time?”

Weiss remembered that day, an event she first feared would go wrong due to her inexperience. Despite this disadvantage, Yang treated her well. The princess appreciated that the blonde even kept silent about any screw-ups Melanie later fixed.

This reminiscence changed everything about this moment. She started to see Yang as a gorgeous woman - her cheerful face almost induced a heart attack. Their skin contact also increased in sensitivity; Weiss felt she could cum any minute. Being in the presence of this lovely woman suddenly brought forth tender thoughts and desires.

“Hey Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Do we really need these binds?”

The blonde shrugged, “Dunno. Are you going to behave?”

Weiss mimicked her partner’s motion with a small grin. Yang sighed before she bent over with one arm. She continued to stretch until her fingers snapped off the metal handcuffs - convenient super strength.

“Damn, I’m not even mad at you anymore. Let’s just fuck already.”

In agreement, the snowy princes moved her hips. With hands free, she gripped Yang’s waist. This helped anchor the top woman as their vaginas grinded against each other. Although rough, this wet sensation was still more gentle than those brought upon by the male genitals. So heated by this change in sex, Weiss used all her strength to sit up until her arms wrapped around the blonde’s abdomen.

“H-hey, what are you doing?”

Weiss answered with more humps to make their vaginas slobber over each other. Yang groaned and returned in kind. The princess moved a hand over her lover’s stomach to feel those hard abs. She moved her face against one large mammary to grasp a nipple with her lips.

“And I thought I was the one on top this time.” The blonde gal pushed her partner until back met the floor. She pinned Weiss’s wrists to the floor and wrapped legs around the other pair into a tight lock. “Oh wait, I still am. Don’t forget who’s the bitch, snowflake. Now scream for mommy.”

The princess whimpered when they moved again. Engaged in this missionary tribadism, she tried not to be too vocal about their sensual union. Soon, her lower area became drowned in pleasurable sparks and wetness. Joyful cries escaped from her mouth, echoed across the air of the limo. The top gal joined in to create an erotic medley.

“Mh, Yang, hm, hm.” Weiss squirmed under her partner. Her hands and toes curled from the onslaught of raw glee. “Ooh, I-I’m going to cum again. It’s a big one; just slow down a bit!”

Yang groaned, “Same here for me, so let’s do it together.” She breathed into the princess’s face. The bottom gal didn’t mind as she was on the brink of an intense release. “Oh shit, it’s happening. Oh Maiden, gonna squirt.”

The blonde pressed into the princess, put all of her weight into the other body. This also smooched their pussies against each other, sexual fruits that gushed clear fluids onto the carpet. Both ladies cried out, underwent a simultaneous orgasm. In the midst of hers, Yang bent down to make her lips meet the princess’s.

Soon, their bodies calmed down. However, they never broke the lip lock. Both dom and sub sex pals shared tender kisses. Their hands roamed through their hairs. Although fierce was the lovemaking, Weiss found this cuisine was dessert in comparison with men, heavy meat of the main course. So in tune with the moment, she suddenly wished this could last. She even wished this was a long evening - not out loud, only to herself.

Yang broke the kiss. She, like Weiss, panted from the thrill of intercourse. “Hey, we still have a couple minutes. Another round with a dildo?”

“Dildo? Here?” Weiss frowned, “We always take longer with the toys. There’s no way we’ll finish in time.”

“Oh contraire, not if we dedicate it to one position.” The blonde brushed her lips against Weiss’s cheek. She also roamed fingers around the areola of the smaller breast. Entranced by this touch, the princess found it tempting to accept the offer when asked, “Will you do this with me? Just one more thing, ten minutes tops.”

* * *

 

“Why yes, Yang, we’ll finish in ten minutes on top of the damn twenty it took for you to fuck several orgasms out of me. I swear, men _and_ women would at least have the courtesy to be honest.”

Weiss’s snap made the accused blonde express a sheepish grin. Annoyed, the princess zipped up her pristine dress. Yang buttoned the last piece of her brown jacket. “Well, it’s fine that we’re a bit late. Ren still didn’t bother to let us know when he arrived.”

“It’s funny we never asked him for help. He’s been running around as a private detective this entire time.”

“I knew about him, but he has an exclusive clientele.” Weiss adjusted her ponytail, made sure the scrunchie kept the strands tight together. “It’s no surprise he works for the Madame. Seriously, her influence has always been a mystery. She retrieves information from thin air like magic. I’m sometimes afraid she’s been pulling strings from shadows over factors Gild had a hard time dealing with.”

Yang chuckled, “That’s too big of a conspiracy. The Madame hates any involvement with politics, at least any she’s talked about. And I knew her long enough to know she’s cool. You’re still bitter that she really dislikes you.”

Weiss did find disappointment with that fact; she had respect for a strong, powerful female like hte brothel owner. Yet, the princess chose not to share this thought out of spite. She lied, “I’m sure we can agree on a lot of things. We understand what it means to be a real lady, unlike someone with big titties.”

The blonde pressed forearms into the twin bulges of her chest. “Forget how often you tended to these like an infant? Must be hard when Melanie doesn’t pack these goodies on her person.”

“Yeah...Melanie.”

Weiss’s whisper made the pair quiet. The princess brooded over the fact that her best friend was still in the captivity of the worst company to roam in Vale. Negative thoughts faded after a hand from Yang found a place on her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’ll rescue her.” The blonde’s smile put the white-haired gal at ease. “And maybe we can find out more about these Talon guys. It sure would be nice to get back on the ball, maybe together?”

Weiss lost the will to maintain her grin. With a frown, she sighed, “I’d like to exchange notes, but we can’t work together. Things will just fall apart like the last time.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Yang’s tone adopted a bitter edge. “Forgot you’re a dedicated girlfriend to that golden shithead. You should do yourself a favor and go buy a den that’s big enough to hold however many cubs he’s going to put into that womb of yours. Gotta happen someday if you want to keep all the lien he’s been hijacking from people.”

The princess gritted her teeth. “See? Just like that, you’re antagonizing me again. Do me a favor and stop. Shut the fuck up and we’ll be swell for the remainder of this trip.”

With heavy breaths, the blonde blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. Weiss’s eyebrows furrowed when she saw her companion’s furious gaze. Saddened by the sudden turn from friends to enemies, she started for the limousine door.

“Hey Weiss, just humor me and answer this: why do you put up with him?”

The princess placed her hand against the handle. She turned to face the other gal. “There’s many answers for that and I don’t plan to share them all, not now or ever.”

“Do you have any reason for being his right-hand woman and his on-call piece of ass? Any purpose? You’re better than this, so there has to be a reason.”

Weiss swapped different ideas in her head, tried to find a response that wouldn’t emit too much anger from her companion (and any flames that came out in tandem). Several thoughts passed before she found one that might even shut the blonde up for a while.

“Personal feelings aside, I can share one reason. It helps he sees me as reliable help when he plans to run for a seat on the Council during elections.”

The princess sat still. She watched Yang’s face crease into a shocked expression..

“Election? That pussy cunt wants to be one of the city’s leaders?” Yang shook her head out of disbelief. “Nope, nope, fuck no. That cannot happen. I would rather lose my virginity all over again rather than see that blond shit run things. He can’t even expect to win because so many folks already hate his guts.”

Weiss fluttered her eyes, a little taunt for the blonde’s inconvenience. “You’ll be surprised who would applause a rich lion. Besides, once the race begins, we’ll have the PR covered from the tip to the balls.”

“Then I’ll leave the city.” Yang shook her head with a grimace. “Fuck the fact my dad is there, I’d rather bunk with him on Patch than deal with that shit storm.”

“Oh, come on. My golden ‘shithead’ won’t make it so terrible.”

“Wanna bet?”

Without a pause, Weiss zipped forward and wrapped arms around Yang’s neck. One pull brought their lips back together for a hard smooch. As the blonde grunted in surprise, the instigator coiled her tongue around the other and suckled with the force of a vacuum cleaner (skill attained from nights lain with many rods and hooks). As soon as this began, the kiss ended once the princess pulled her head back.

“I’ll bet one night as your personal bitch.” The snowy gal licked her lips. “I don’t expect a penalty from you because if I win, I’ll throw a party in honor of that victory. You’ll be invited, but we both know that’ll just piss you off.”

Yang rolled her eyes. In contrast, her red cheeks indicated she didn’t expect the intense makeout. Weiss enjoyed this reaction and started for the door again.

“And at his side, I’ll try to make the city better. Consider that a legit promise from me, okay?”

The blonde’s eyes rose in surprise. This was the last image the princess saw before she opened  the door. Bright sunlight and cold winds slammed into her body. With a tight grip on her coat, she left the vehicle and stood. Here, she started to make plans on how to carry out the rescue mission she came to do.

“Oh look, she’s finally out! Hi Weiss! Hi Yang!”

Weiss jumped at the sudden outburst. She spun to see three bodies stand behind the limo. One she recognized as Pyrrha. The second was a young, orange-haired woman clad in a silver top and pink sweatpants. Slung over this newcomer’s shoulder was a silver hammer imprinted with lines and patterns of Norse origin. Weiss dreaded the sight of traits all too familiar from her old days at Beacon.

“Maiden almighty, it has been a long time. How are you two doing?”

“H-hi Nora.” Weiss gave the ginger-haired gal a weak wave. She tried not to upgrade from the ‘oh no’ expression into the ‘oh shit’ one. “It has been a while. You hardly changed.”

“Really? I feel taller than I was the past two years. Yang, we see each other more. What do you think?”

The addressed blonde stood next to the princess. “You look taller, definitely, but has it really been that long for you two?”

“Yeah,” Nora chirped. She twirled around Pyrrha and the second traveler. “Out of everyone, haven’t seen Weiss for so long. Same for you, hun?”

“It has.” The dry words fit the demeanor of Lie Ren - first name, Ren. The tall lad wore a forest overcoat and ebony shirt over his long beige pants. His raven hair slung over shoulder in a ponytail along with strands of pink highlights. “And it’s been for the same reasons since she stopped coming to Beacon.”

“It’s kind of the same for us.” The cheerful gal slung arms over the man’s shoulders. “And Pyrrha. Wow, this is kind of like the old days again. Us hunting down the bad guys. Ironically, it’s people who are probably the White Fang, but with a different name in ninja gear.”

Ren shook his head. “That’s not ninja gear. They’re so underfinanced, they use plain shirts and pajamas for uniforms. It’s humiliating because their weapons are worth three times their uniforms; cannon fodder meant to cause chaos for their anonymous highrollers.”

Weiss had many questions about Ren’s intel. However, she chose not to divulge on this as they gathered to settle a more pressing matter. “So, now that we have a little raiding party gathered, where is she?”

“That ship over there.” Ren aimed his finger in one direction. Everyone followed to find the object of interest. They stopped when he said, “The port is a few miles off. I just did that to make a point.”

The princess regained composure, somewhat embarrassed - blamed this on Yang since the blonde turned first (muttered, “stupid bitch,” under her breath). “Security must be tight if we had to meet here.”

“Well, since we’re off to rescue someone, we can’t park close enough where their dim-witted brains can catch us.” Nora hopped to wrap arms and legs around Ren’s mid-section. Her extra weight did not faze the carrier. “Since I’m good with long-range, I’ll setup somewhere first and fire bolts from the sky to clear out the big numbers.”

“Then I’ll be up front to handle the rest.” Yang cracked her knuckles. Wisps of fire flew from parts of her body. “Ren will stick with me until we get to the ship. You said that’s the only place you couldn’t get in because there’s too much meat shields there?”

“And a tracking system that is worth ten times the equipment, at least from what I’ve seen.” Ren squeezed two fingers into the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh. “I swear, if these were White Fang, they must be in a bad situation to work for new managers. Wouldn’t be surprised if they’re here just to have a job.”

Weiss pursed her lips. This, she heard up front, was one of few cases where the economy’s poor standing forced others into acts. She felt a sliver of sympathy for the terror group because they were broken, likely lost after their cause was shut down, and without reward for their sacrifices. Once feared, the White Fang was now dragging its name down the path of obligatory oblivion.

“Well look at that, we’re all a couple of experts now, aren’t we?”

Nora’s warm comment earned Weiss’s attention. With little care for the dark atmosphere, the orangehead resumed, “We needed teachers to help us make plans. Now we’re just thinking on our roles without a second thought. Isn’t that awesome?”

Yang scoffed, “Yeah, if we could get paid for that expertise, just let me know.” She continued to snicker after Nora stuck a tongue her way. Weiss found this a cute spectacle. Her interest adjusted onto Pyrrha.

“Speaking of expertise, we should be hearing something from the current ace.” Weiss made eye contact with the targeted redhead. “And I did agree with the Madame’s terms. So please, do all you can to ensure my safety on this rescue mission.”

Pyrrha shared a nervous smile. “I’m glad to know you did hire me, but everyone made a solid formation. I would just join Yang, follow right behind to help clear the way.”

Yang frowned, “Hire? You’re paying her? I’m fine cause I’m doing this time for free, but you’ve been making these kind of offers to other people?”

“No, Pyrrha’s the first. I’m also doing this because she is _the_ best, so anymore future gigs would go straight to her.”

The blonde appeared flabbergasted. Nora giggled, “I’m not sure if you’d want to protect someone like Weiss, Yang, not if you two go at each other like you did in the limo.”

The comment disturbed Weiss.  She snapped, “Were you spying on us?”

“No, we were waiting for you.” Ren twisted one corner of his mouth, his show of disapproval. “Twenty minutes, we all stood around the corner over there waiting for you two to finish. We only heard the limo hop around. Everyone inside howled louder than a pack of Beowolves.”

Pyrrha cleared her throat and averted her gaze to one side. Nora cackled with red cheeks. Ren continued to give the princess the stink eye. Although Weiss rarely cared about witnesses, it embarrassed her to know this specific trio heard it all.

“Wow, you can really bellow out a sexy tune, can’t you, Weiss?”

The princess glared at Yang. She hissed, “They said us, so don’t pin this on me.”

“Actually, most of the noise came from you.”

“Shut up, Ren!” Weiss aimed a finger at the detective. “Stop...stop doing your job! I didn’t hire you to embarrass me like this.”

Ren crossed his arms. He sighed, “I don’t work for you, remember? I probably did work for others who wanted to know more about you. You should be more concerned about them.”

This reveal infuriated Weiss, a pile growing on top of humiliation. “And exactly how many people would want to hire a professional pervert?”

“I don’t share client information.”

“But I’m your client. So shouldn’t you consider sharing any sensitive information about me?”

“I just said i don’t work for you. Anymore issues you have, take it up with Madame L. And no, I’m not free for hire after this.”

The suggestion forced the princess to stop. She was desperate to know who wanted Ren’s investigation - the best man for such a task due to Semblance. She put a tack on this issue and sighed out loud.

“Fine, whatever.” Weiss lied, “It’s not like that’s important.” She looked away from Ren’s ‘you’re full of shit’ expression to face Pyrrha. “The only change I want in this formation is for you to stay behind.”

The others exchanged looks of concern. As the subject of worry, Pyrrha asked, “Why? I’m in good shape to engage any number of fighters.”

“And that’s why we’re leaving you behind.” Weiss adjusted the bind that held her rapier against waist. Her eyes lowered as the heat of rage smoldered in her chest like boiling lava. “If one of those bastards try to scamper away from the ship, I want you to put them down like the damn dogs they are. It doesn’t matter if they are or are not in pajamas, execute them.”

* * *

 

“Shit Weiss, just thinking about what you told Pyrrha gave me goosebumps, even now.”

“Well, what do you expect? We’re dealing with killers. There’s no room for mercy or soft-hearted decisions, especially when we can’t rely on help from the police.”

Yang shook her gauntlet-covered fists. Charred bits of her victims flung off. “Couldn’t you have said it better than putting them down? It’s a tad bit racy.”

The white-haired princess formed a grimace as she stood over a bleeding body. She and Yang stood in a circle of similar corpses, pajama-wearing fighters armed to the teeth. Some twitched, others smoked from the recent fire blasts, many were still. Various pieces of elemental attacks littered the front and back hallways - earth, ice, even lightning bits. The air smelled of iron and smoke. Weiss hardly detected much with her five senses; adrenaline pumped through her body like cocaine inside a crackhead.

“St-stop.” One of the fallen pajama warriors raised a shaky hand. Through the mouth cover of his hood, he pleaded, “P-please, I-I work part-time. Spare me, m-my baby girl.”

The princess stabbed her rapier into the beggar’s throat. The victim choked as crimson water bled through his clothes. His shuddering became weak. Soon, the entire body stopped altogether.

Weiss pulled out her blade to wipe its wet crimson against another corpse’s shirt. She turned to find Yang’s frown. She waited for a retort or lecture, but the blonde merely walked away. Somewhat glad she didn’t hear anything immature, the princess followed her companion’s lead.

“Hey guys, over here! Ren thinks he found the place!”

The white and golden gals turned to see Nora stand at the end of the hallway to their right. They skipped down the way until Weiss stopped after a spark jumped into her leg. She saw more swim about in the metallic walls and around a pile of bodies behind the likely suspect.

Yang whistled, “Damn, you brought the boom?”

“Thunder and lightning, little fuckers didn’t expect this shit storm.” Nora shared a hand slap with the blonde. She cackled, “I’ve been working all day and this isn’t a warm-up for me.”

“You generate all this power from your pussy? Makes sense, you’re probably sore there.”

The orangehead tapped her crotch area. “Hardest part of my body; don’t feel a thing in the past few hours.”

“Ugh, that’s some nasty nerve damage. Is that how you and Ren get along when he knows you’re getting plowed by the finest swords in Vale?”

As the cheerful pair continued to share wisecracks, Weiss glanced around the hallways. When taps vibrated in the wall, she followed it to find Ren stand in front of a slab of iron that blocked the way to a room. Around him were still bodies stained with blood that all poured from their slit necks.

“She’s behind this one.”

Weiss looked around before she sheathed her weapon back into its waist holster. “How do you know?”

“Because the last person told me before I ended his life.”

The monotone answer didn’t shake Weiss; she only expected much from a professional. The princess stood behind the man as he scanned the front door cover. “And you’re not going in yet because it’s locked?”

“Checking for booby traps. Found a bomb and disarmed it. Currently using Aura to check the room.”

Weiss heard Ren was one of few who could use their Aura like sonar, send out an energy pulse that captured details of the surrounding area. She waited until he stood up and turned to face her.

“I don’t sense out-of-place gadgets or weapons, only bodies. There are also cages. I’m positive we’re in the right place.”

“Well, if you’re wrong and she’s not here, we’ll keep looking.” Weiss motioned her hand to one side. Ren nodded and moved in the same direction of the given signal. “But it would be nice if it was so we could get the hell out of this pathetic toy boat.”

“Weiss, whatever happens, just prepare for the worst. We can’t expect things to always be alright. On that note, we’re clear to go inside.”

The princess paused. Although Ren spoke of logic, it also made her fear the worst. Weiss tried to suppress such thoughts before - all day - since she heard of the kidnapping. With one deep breath, she brought all power into the area in front of her. A second later, a huge white glyph appeared on the door. The surrounding gears, locks, and hinges blew out of their sockets before the entire cover blasted forward. Someone screamed, then stopped with the sound of splattered fluids, smashed bones, and hammered metal.

“Hey Ren, there’s-.”

The man spun around the corner. With twin machine guns out, he fired bullet streams into the area. Bodies fell from the onslaught. Soon, the floor was covered in corpses and blood. Nobody moved until the gunman stood up with smoke rising from his weapons’ hot barrels.

“Got em.” Ren holstered his green guns. “Now it’s safe.”

“And you didn’t share this plan why?”

“You’re alive, I’m alive, none of them are. You also did fine with the guy behind the door.”

Weiss found the cover she blasted lie in front of a wall. Its landing spot was marked with a huge splash of blood. Under the projectile was a crimson body - explained the sound of bones earlier. She ignored this to look around the room only to find a horrific sight.

“Wh-where the hell are we?”

“The brig. The people in these cells are the Talons’ prisoners.”

Weiss scanned the entire room, a space boarded with wooden planks. Cracks in the ceiling and floor were wet, the air was humid. Walls and iron bars made up separate cells all organized in a line. Inside were men, women, and children wearing clothes stained with shit from lack of a proper washing.

Weiss found a disturbing perspective about this scenario. “Are all of them Humans?”

Ren nodded, “Yes. Talons, White Fang, their treatment of the other race doesn’t change. It’s the same case with similar vehicles like this ship; they’re all prisoners about to be taken away from the city. It’s similar to what the Dust Company does with Faunus immigrants.”

The princess imagined the fates of these unlucky souls. Although she planned to free them, Weiss hurried down the hall. She ignored their cries to focus, marched on until she found something familiar. This detail alone convinced her that the search was over.

“Melanie?”

Tense, Weiss kneeled and wrapped hands around the bars. She couldn’t see much of the occupant, who was on the floor with face looking the other way. The long, raven hair and ruined white dress convinced her it was the kidnapped female.

“Melanie, it’s me, Weiss.”

The body stirred. In a raspy voice, the prisoner called out, “W-weiss?”

The reply alone prompted the princess to get up. Like before, she willed a glyph on the door to blast it off of its hinges - not inside, but out into another cell (the prisoner there shrieked from fear). She hurried inside until she could bend down and shake Melanie.

“Hey, hey, I’m here. Come on, let’s get all this shit off at a salon. It’ll be my treat, so don’t worry about it.”

Weiss presented her intention as she found bruises and scars across the brunette’s skin. Some wounds were fresh and deep, producing blood. Three, angry claw marks had marred a wide portion of Melanie’s face. Fingernails were torn from the digits. When she tried to take in breaths, the rescuer could see some teeth have been pulled out of the gums. A bunch of hair had been torn off, left a bald patch on the skull.

Despite the damage, Weiss didn’t care. What mattered more was that the one in her arms was still alive. As she tried to pull her friend up, she urged, “Get up. I can’t carry your fat ass out of here by myself.”

“Funny, cause yours always feel like lifting fucking dumbbells.”

Weiss snickered at Melanie’s joke. Yang arrived to drape one arm over her neck. Both gals helped the prisoner limp out of the cell. Nora and Ren had opened all of the doors with their weapons to free the rest of the enslaved.

“A-all of you are fucked.”

Weiss followed the voice to see it came from the door she blew off earlier. Without caring about the broken terrorist underneath that heavy metal, she tried to visualize on the route back to the entrance. All others scurried around her towards the doorway.

“Schnee, especially you. Bomb or not, you’re done once you’re out of this ship.”

The princess didn’t mind the ominous prophecy, not after she heard the injured speak of a new threat. Yang glanced at the unseen terrorist to demand, “And where the fuck is this bomb? If you think that’s enough to-.”

“It’s inside that Human shit behind you. Goodbye.”

All heads turned to find a young man claw at his stomach. With greater attention, Weiss heard small beeps click inside the body. Disgusted and terrified by this danger, she couldn’t move. Utter despair had paralyzed her from any action that could save herself and her allies.

“Everyone, huddle behind that albino chick!”

Yang’s announcement earned movement from the small crowd. She ignored Weiss’s glare and slammed her wrists together, then twisted the connected hands sideways. “Nora, hammer me!”

“Hell yeah, hammer time!”

Nora slammed her hammerhead into Yang’s back. The blonde grunted as a huge ball of yellow flares took form at the palms; winds blew out from the force of the intangible mass. She aimed them at the ticking Human. “It’s nothing personal, man. **Final Yang**!”

A thick wave of energy erupted from the hands. This blast washed over the target before it ripped through the rear wall. The stricken body flew with the flow, out into the open air.

Weiss watched it all with the hope Yang acted in time. Her worries changed when Melanie twitched and coughed in a frenzy. After the effects intensified, the princess realized there was something wrong with her beloved friend. Right as she considered leaving, an explosion rocked the air. She turned to see fire and plasma head straight back to the brig. Experience convinced her this blast was enough to vaporize this side of the ship.

For one second, Weiss believe she was about to die with the others. When time moved onto the second, she glanced at Yang to see the blonde didn’t stop. She also caught a glimpse of Ren and Nora about to do something with crossed arms. By the time the third second settled in, she dove inside her psyche, passed up most skills she could think of. Glyphs couldn’t help, so she planned to summon a greater, terrible power into form.

“ **From my soul to Dust, I find oblivion.”**

A violet glyph spun into existence outside the ship. From its depths, huge claws covered in black iron sprung out. Another disembodied limb tried to climb out of the circle before the fire washed over the area. Weiss held onto Melanie, determined to protect the injured with her own body. Everyone else shouted or cried, portrayed despair of the doom brought upon them by specters of a conflicted past.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a bomb, then Melanie’s questionable fate. To be continued! Although the next chapter will involve one more issue that’ll pit Pyrrha against a new, horny enemy and an old one. That chapter will reintroduce characters who are involved with different goals and vendettas. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> More on my Tumblr and Hentai Foundry page. Check em out whenever you'd like.


End file.
